Just To Love
by StarStealer
Summary: This is my original story "Just to Love". It tells the story of how a girl named Reina Townshend came to reside in Brooklyn and became a thorn in Spot Conlon's side and also a close friend. Predecessor to my other story "The Edge of Tomorrow"
1. A Window To A Darker World

"Just To Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. I really dunno WHY I'm taking on one more story, but I love Newsies and especially Spot [Who doesn't? ^_~]. This is of course a romance fic but I really hope to delve into the story before getting into the lovey dovey stuff.  
Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One ~ A Window to a Darker World  
  
The rain poured down like cold mini daggers. Each drop that hit Reina Townshend's skin made her shiver all the more.  
  
She kept to the corner. She didn't want to acknowledge that her once beautiful clothes were now filthy rags. She didn't want to acknowledge that she was hungry and homeless.   
  
She didn't want to acknowledge that she was alone.  
  
For about two weeks, the deep wound of pain roared like an angry fire within her heart.  
  
"There one minute and gone the next..."  
  
Her mind repeated that phrase like a song that would not leave her mind. Reina pulled her legs to her chest and bit her lip. Thinking of what had happened brought new, fresh tears to her hazel green eyes.   
  
"No...stop it..." she chided herself. She had cried enough. She had to be strong now or she knew she would surely perish on her own.   
  
Though that thought of death felt like sheer heaven compared to what she had been through. She now had nothing and worse, no clue how to pick up the shattered pieces of her life.   
  
Reina moaned as another cold drop of water fell through the roof and stabbed her once more with a shiver.   
  
She allowed herself to fall onto her side and curl into a small ball. Yes...she had to save herself. It was a sin to just throw away life...  
  
But for now all she could bare was to lock the world out.  
  
Reina's cheek rested against the soaked and damp wooden boards of the old tenement. Her eyes stared dully and lifelessly towards the door, leading to the gray, rainy outside world.  
  
It wasn't long until after that, that Reina slipped into darkness.   
  
Which was perfectly fine for her...  
  
*~*  
The young men scuffled into the old shabby house. They were reasonably young. About eighteen or so. One approached the small bundle of clothing and stared at it. A look of pity and disgust crossed his face.  
  
He rubbed his nose for a moment and nodded to the others. "C'mon now. We don't have all day."  
  
The others nodded and advanced closer. 


	2. 'Dis Ain't No Heaven'

"Just To Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. I really dunno WHY I'm taking on one more story, but I love Newsies and especially Spot [Who doesn't? ^_~]. This is of course a romance fic but I really hope to delve into the story before getting into the lovey dovey stuff.  
Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two ~ "Dis Ain't No Heaven"  
  
Reina's eyes stung as she opened them. She almost immediately closed them, unable to return to her gloomy reality yet.   
  
"Uh uh uh...kitten. Time ta wake up!" a voice prodded her. This voice made her eyes open right away. However she regretted it greatly as the foreign light invaded her eyesight.  
  
A young boy, about only sixteen, perhaps seventeen, stared down at her. Light seemed to surround him. At first Reina thought her eyes had deceived her. Perhaps she had not truly woken up. Perhaps she had died...  
  
Was this boy an angel?  
  
He had darkened brown hair with faint blonde streaks. His skin was that of a small boys, fresh and youthful and his eyes were pale blue, almost a misty gray. However...one thing her doubt her ideas...  
  
"Ugh..." she said swallowing hard and wincing against the light. "You're a bit dirty for an angel..."   
  
There was snickering. The boy was a bit taken back by her comment then a slow, smirk spread across his lips. "I ain't no angel..." then he backed up and gestured around. "And dis...ain't no heaven..." he said then crossed his arms, examining her.   
  
Reina sat up slowly and glanced around. Her wavy brown hair was a bit tangled and a her bangs fell down over the right side of her face. She then realized indeed it was not heaven and that the young boy was not alone. Others stood near him.   
  
"Who are you?!" she outright demanded. The boy's smile faded. "Spot Conlin..."  
  
"...Why did you bring me here...Spot...?" she asked, her eyes burning into him. Spot glanced at the other boys in the room. "Okay scram. Ya got work ta do so get out dere and start!"   
  
The other boys made a few comments mostly about Spot's "womanizing." A word that Reina was all too familiar with. Most boys were like that in this area...  
  
"So why did- "  
  
"Cause yer on my turf" Spot answered sharply. He turned towards the window and a brief silence fell upon them. Then he turned and flashed her another smile. Spot was the sort of boy whose smile could've made any girl melt on the spot.   
  
Reina was just too sick to enjoy it.  
  
"Besides...can't leave a pretty girl all on her own...now could I?" he asked, his smile now syrupy sweet and he leaned closer, grasping her hand. For a moment Reina stared. Spot brought her hand closer to his lips but at that moment she wrinkled her nose and hit him outright with the pillow.   
  
"I'm FINE on my own!" she roared, throwing back the covers. She was still in her raggy clothes but for now that suited her just fine.   
  
"'EY!!" Spot exclaimed, still reeling from the kiss with the pillow. He rubbed his face for a moment then grabbed a long slender cane from the corner of the room. Reina stopped for a moment. Neither was unsure of the others actions.  
  
Reina stared back into Spot's eyes. Spot lowered the cane. He obviously hadn't intended to hit Reina as she had thought. "Look. I didn't mean to give ya the wrong impression. If ya wanna leave, den leave" Spot said, pointing the cane to the door.   
  
Reina stared at him with eyes like a scared animal cornered in a cage. She then ran out the door, not daring to look back.  
  
She only briefly heard Spot mutter "crazy broad" as she pushed past other boys in the crowded hallway. 


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

"Just To Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==================  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. I really dunno WHY I'm taking on one more story, but I love Newsies and especially Spot [Who doesn't? ^_~]. Also incase you were wondering, it isn't a typo that Reina doesn't speak like Spot. She wasn't originally from New York. So therefore she doesn't have an accent. Hope that cleared it up a bit.  
Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three ~ Picking Up The Pieces  
  
Reina stumbled along the street. Everything seemed to be in a hazy mist. She pushed past people rudely on the street. Her mind had long forgotten the boy named Spot Conlon.   
  
Now thoughts of the past clouded her.  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
Reina gasped and before she knew it her legs had taken her home. She had no idea how...or why. But she stood at the doorway once again. She pushed the door aside with a load groaning creek. She stepped in but this time did not lay down.   
  
Instead she walked to the middle of the room...and simply remembered.  
  
Her father...how he had once had a job...decent pay. Then he was fired because the payroll had gotten too big. They had called it "cutbacks" and they simply had to let go. Her father had been one of the unfortunate few.   
  
After that...her father had fallen into a state of heartbreak. He began wasting their money on booze and spending late nights at the pubs. Sometimes she wouldn't see him for days at a time...  
  
As the memories flooded back, Reina wasn't sure what hurt more. The memories or the mere fact that back then she knew her life was going down the drain. She had known it was slipping from her grasp.  
  
And yet...she had denied it. She denied it when her mother began blaming everything for her husband's drinking and slacking. Everything but the truth. Everything but him. She denied the fact that she was losing her grip as her mother sold their precious items, every memory for pennies.   
  
But when she had come home that day...and they were gone. The house empty...then she had stopped denying it.   
  
Reina fell to her knees. Her mother...her father...  
  
She didn't blame either of them. She blamed the world.   
  
It was then that a fire was struck in her heart. Reina still refused to let the burning tears fall. Instead she swallowed back her pain...and her pride and pushed herself up. She would be damned if she was going to let the world screw her over as it had done to her parents. What's more, she would be damned if she ended up exactly like them.  
  
So she did the one thing she could do... 


	4. Eyes Sparkling With Renewed Determinatio...

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. I really dunno WHY I'm taking on one more story, but I love Newsies and especially Spot [Who doesn't? ^_~]. Also incase you were wondering, it isn't a typo that Reina doesn't speak like Spot. She wasn't originally from New York. So therefore she doesn't have an accent. Hope that cleared it up a bit.  
Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four ~ Eyes Sparkling With Renewed Determination  
  
The door burst open and smacked one of the boys in the face. "'Ey! ...Aye my nose..." the boy whined, rubbing it sorely.   
  
Spot stood up immediately and rushed to the door. Reina stepped in, a sparkle was renewed in her eyes that simply was not there before. Even Spot stood back as she entered. She turned her determined gaze to Spot and he eyed her, unsure. "Whaddya want?" he asked, turning up his nose a little.   
  
"Mister Conlon-"  
  
Spot snapped his fingers and motioned for the boys to leave. Once they had he pulled over an old chair and sat down. He stretched his legs out, his cane still at his side. Then much to her disdain, Spot pulled out a cigar and small, tattered box of matches, lighting the cigar.  
  
Reina glared but stepped forward. If she was going to take charge of her life...she would need courage now. Reina slapped the cigar from his mouth. "That's a filthy habit"  
  
Spot's eyes went large as though she had just insulted him by calling him girlie or something. "I want a job...I know you can help me out in that department" then she suddenly added "And it will NOT consist of any sort of prostitution"  
  
Spot glared at her for a moment. " don't accept girls. Yous ain't stayin' ere"  
  
Reina crossed her arms. "Well, you certainly had no arguments this morning if I stayed" She was not about to back down now.  
  
Spot stood and walked straight up to her. Apparently neither was Spot. He stood inches from her and lowered his face to hers. Not in a romantic way that lovers do but more in a threatening way that one does when picking a fight.  
  
"Yous were sick then. Yer fine now ain'tcha?" he said with a nasty tone to his voice. As Reina opened her mouth to speak, Spot interrupted her. "Plus...kitten you got a lot fight in ya...an I don't appreciate girls comin' in ere an actin' like they run da place"  
  
Spot turned away from her, heading back for his chair.   
  
Reina was left speechless for a moment and she looked down. She then glanced back to Spot for just a moment. Her eyes had softened, though still determined. "Are you...scared...that a ...girl may just be able to hang with the ...'big boys'?"  
  
This stopped Spot in his tracks. He didn't face her but the look on his face was disgruntled.  
  
Reina stepped forward. "Well...Mister Con-"  
  
"Don't call me dat!" Spot said facing her. "Fine...but if you slack off or slip up once, just once ya hear...then yer gone" he said sternly and very seriously. Reina fought the urge to grin widely.   
  
"How do I start...?" 


	5. And In He Strolled

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. I really dunno WHY I'm taking on one more story, but I love Newsies and especially Spot [Who doesn't? ^_~]. Also incase you were wondering, it isn't a typo that Reina doesn't speak like Spot. She wasn't originally from New York. So therefore she doesn't have an accent. Hope that cleared it up a bit.  
Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five ~ And In He Strolled  
  
"Kyle Harrington" said the young man. He looked to be about Spot's age and he was equally as handsome, if not more. Reina noted that his eyes were a shade of jade green, more vibrant than even her own. His raven black hair hung a bit in his face but was mostly swept back.  
  
Reina tried not to stare.  
  
"But call me Kid. Everyone else does" he added with a smile. Reina couldn't help but smile along with him.   
  
"Okay you two, dats enough" Spot Conlon said, barging in between the two. Spot turned to Kid and gave him a look which was something between pissed off and tired.   
  
"Kid yous gotta train dis little firecracker here" Spot said with a jerk of his thumb towards Reina. Reina glared a bit. She was thankful Spot had given her a job and deep down part of her really admired his cockiness and "screw-you-I'm-better-than-you" attitude. But something about him also greatly annoyed her...  
  
However Reina felt her annoyance flutter away like a small feather on the wind as Kid shot her a smile that seemed to say "Don't worry..."  
  
"An I'm warning ya. One slip up an she's outta 'ere" and with that Spot turned, glancing her over. He curled his lip a bit and grabbed a handful of her old dress. Reina jumped back and slapped his hand away, but she was too slow.  
  
"An get 'er some new rags"   
  
With that Spot retreated back to the docks to round up most of the boys.  
  
Reina shot a look after Spot. That boy would drive her mad yet...  
  
"Don't let 'im getcha down" Kid said resting a hand on her shoulder. Reina's eyes widened and a blush crept across her cheeks.   
  
"I-ee..."   
  
The blush deepened. Reina had meant to say "I don't" but had only managed a squeek.  
  
"Come on...keep going. You're working your way to the title of 'moron'" a little voice chided her in her head.  
  
Kid laughed and Reina turned to face him, a bit taken back. "What's so-"  
Kid gently put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to hers, silencing the rest of her sentance. Reina felt her entire body heat up and she knew her face was beet red. Kid smiled comfortingly and Reina felt ready to jump him and kiss him right then and there. "Your with me now...so don't go gettin' all jittery on me" he said and gently pulled his hand back.  
  
"Now...to get yous some real clothes" he said with a smirk. 


	6. The Newest Newsie Is...a Girl?

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. Thank to all of you who R&R. It's nice to have comments. Even negative ones (helps me know what I'm doing wrong ...except maybe when some jerk comes by and just says "You're story SUXXX"...that certainly doesn't help...^.^;;)  
BTW Sorry for misspelling Spot's last name. I fixed it if you noticed! :D  
I just saw a lot of people spell it Conlin. So please forgive me! ^.^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six ~ The Newest Newsie Is...a Girl?  
  
Reina stared at her clothes.  
  
They were baggy...  
  
Dirty...  
  
"Ah! Yous look magnificent! Stunning! Perfect! Yous look-"  
  
"I look like a BOY!" Reina snapped shooting a sideways look at Kid. Kid allowed the big grin he was suppressing to finally break free and cover his mouth. "Yep. Yous look like a genuine newsie"  
  
Reina glanced back to the mirror. She was wearing black, dirty slacks with suspenders and a loose white button up shirt. The shirt was once white but now was very much gray from dirt and God knew what else. She held her brunette hair up and under a brown loose fitting cap. Indeed, she did look like a guy.   
  
Kid came up behind her and slapped a large brown coat on her. Reina became a bit confused.  
  
"What's this for...?" she asked, surveilling the coat. It was very loose and baggy on her. However Reina had to say it was her favorite part of the outfit so far. Reina smirked.  
  
Kid stepped back and admired her. "Well...yous dun look boyish enough...sumthins missin"  
  
Reina rolled her eyes. She could only imagine.   
  
What came next made Reina want to cry from bliss. Kid cupped her face gently then took both of his thumbs and smeared black soot on her cheeks. Reina stood a bit surprised and her excitement died down as Kid stepped back, releasing her face.   
  
Kid was about to say something but someone else said it for him.  
  
"Wow...she looks like a real newsie..." Spot proclaimed, entering the room and looking Reina over from head to toe. Spot began to circle her and Reina blushed a rosy red. She couldn't help but feel like an animal being seized by it's predator.   
  
"Well Kid, if you can give 'er half da the skills in selling papes as yous did in the clothin' department...den dere may be hope for 'er yet" Spot said, smirking directly at Reina.   
  
Reina glared. "I can do as good as job as anyone else here"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Reina neglected to note that Spot had moved closer to her. Much closer. Kid cleared his throat and only then did Reina snap out of her blaze of fury. She shoved past Kid. "Aww get over yourself Spot and go do YOUR job"  
  
Kid ushered Reina out and gave Spot an apologetic look before following her.   
  
Spot stood with his arms crossed and watched them both. Spot stared at the doorway and already knew...  
  
"She's gunna be trouble..." 


	7. Easy To Say, But Hard To Play

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: Woohoo! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's been really hectic. Plus I have this bad habit of dropping stories right in the middle X.x  
I don't want to do that with this one because I really like it. So I hope you all are still reading! Enjoy ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Easy to Say, But Hard to Play  
  
The hustle and bustle near the docks was enough that it would've made anyone scream in confusion.  
Reina had no idea how she was going to find her voice and sell the papers in her arms.  
Kid seemed to be scanning the area for something. Exactly what, Reina wasn't sure of.  
She glanced to him.  
  
Reina knew instantly that she must've looked pretty lost because Kid flashed her one of those heart melting smiles. It seemed to say "Everything will be okay..."  
  
Reina didn't even notice she was staring. The crowds had melted away and only Kid remained...  
  
"Okay...the key to selling papes is to be REAL loud, ok?"  
  
Reina only nodded, only slightly aware of what Kid had said.  
  
"And if it comes down to it...you might hafta shove those papes right into der arms till they buy 'em"  
  
Reina nodded again.  
  
Kid shook his head and snickered. "Good luck...you'll be needin' it"   
  
And with that he walked off, disappearing among the mass crowd.  
  
"My God...I want to kiss him..."Reina muttered. Reina then was swept back to reality by the bustling crowds and loud jumbled conversations of everyone around her. Reina spotted a good corner and walked over. She let the stack of papers fall to her side and broke off the thin strips binding them. She grabbed a few and held them up. She opened her mouth to yell something but stopped...  
  
She blushed, immediately realizing that she had NO idea what the headlines even were. "Smart..." she said, feeling utterly dumb.  
  
Reina glanced at the front. Something about a factory explosion...  
  
For a moment, she remembered how her father use to work at a factory...a packaging company of some sort.  
  
.·."When are you coming home...?".·.  
  
.·.A man glanced to the pretty red haired woman. "I am home aren't I?".·.  
  
.·.The woman's eyes sparkled with vibrant tears. "Home for good! I...just- Don't you understand that-".·.  
  
.·."No! Christ- Don't YOU understand? If there's no money, there's no food. No money, NO FOOD! Meaning we ALL starve!".·.  
  
.·."I KNOW! But you have a family too!!" the woman cried, as if the very words themselves were ripping her to shreds. .·.  
  
Reina forced herself out of the memory and shook her head. She glared at no one in particular. "No time for stupid memories now..."  
She held the papers firmly in one arm and prepared to hold one out to the public view.  
  
A person gave her a dirty look. A VERY mean look. Reina was about to say something until she realized that her features were still locked in a scowl. "...oops..." she said feeling a bit sheepish. Then a smirk spread across her face.   
It was time to work.  
  
And Reina was going to make Spot Conlon eat his words.  
  
"READ IT NOW!" Reina shouted as best as she could. She was surprised at the volume of her voice, but strangely enough she liked it. It was almost like screaming was relaxing.   
  
"FACTORY FIRE!! ..." she paused thinking of her next line. She hadn't read the article...so she had nothing to go on.   
  
"...and um...LOTS OF EXPLOSIONS!!!" she added.   
  
No one seemed interested.  
  
Reina sighed. Maybe this was going to be harder than it had first seemed.   
  
.·."...but if you slack off or slip up once, just once ya hear...then yer gone".·.  
  
Reina glared at the paper. This couldn't be THAT hard...  
  
.·."I don't accept girls...".·.  
  
Spot's voice was ringing in Reina's head like an annoying little two year old who would NOT shut up. She gritted her teeth. Her blood was beginning to boil and she felt her anger flare.  
  
.·."I can do as good as job as anyone else here".·.  
  
.·."Really?".·.  
  
Reina had enough. " YES REALLY! I'LL SHOW YOU SPOT CONLON!"  
  
People around Reina seemed to jump back either in shock or in fear. However Reina was beyond the point of caring.  
  
"HUGE, MASSIVE FACTORY FIRE!!! HUNDREDS KILLED! WIVES SOBBING!! CHILDREN CRYING!!!! HUGEST NEW YORK MASSACRE EVER!!!!"  
  
Reina panted but was relieved to see that the crowd of people who were once looking at her like she was a nut, was now shoving coins into her hands and snatching papers off one after the other.  
  
Reina breathed in and out heavily. She felt her blood cooling and her temper lowering. She hardly realized that her stack of papers was almost gone...  
  
Once Reina had calmed down she stood shocked. Her papers were totally gone. She had done it...  
  
She thought of Spot.  
  
Then she thought of walking up to him and slapping him with a paper. Spot had finally shut up.  
  
She allowed a wide, very proud grin to cross her face. 


	8. A Little Correction For Spot

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. Thank to all of you who R&R. It's nice to have comments. Even negative ones (helps me know what I'm doing wrong ...except maybe when some jerk comes by and just says "You're story SUXXX"...that certainly doesn't help...^.^;;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ A Little Correction for Spot  
  
"FOURTY FIVE MINUTES!!"  
  
Spot looked over, lowering his slingshot. He looked a bit annoyed that the group of boys had disturbed his practice.  
  
"What's dis all about Butters?"  
  
"Fourty five minutes Spot! That's better than your record!"  
  
And other boy piped up from in the crowd. "And on the first day!"  
  
Spot glared and stepped forward glaring into Butters' eyes. "I asked what is goin on..."  
  
Kid stepped forward and smirked. He looked rather proud and wore a "I-told-you-so-look" on his face. "THIS..." he put an arm around Reina and pulled her forward. "This is what..."  
  
Spot looked to Reina suspiciously then back to Kid. "Yeah, what about 'er?"   
  
"She sold two stacks of papes in fourty five minutes!"  
  
Spot looked taken back for a moment and looked around for any sort of support. "So...?"  
  
"I believe that beats your first day sellin' only one stack in an hour" Kid said, glancing proudly to Reina.   
  
Reina couldn't help but smile. This had been one of the best days of her life. She had beat Spot AND was now being hugged by Kid. She didn't know if she could've asked for anything else.  
  
Spot swallowed hard. He glared to the rest. "And what about the rest of yous?"  
  
The excited chattering died down and the other boys glanced at one another.   
  
"Peepers how about yous?"  
  
A small boy with one green eye, one blue stepped forward timidly. He still had almost a full stack of papers.  
  
Spot crossed his arms. "Dat's what I thought..." he glanced around for his next victim. "Jinx...tell me at least yous been doing your job..."  
  
A boy about Spot's height with shaggy blonde hair and equally dirty clothes as the rest backed away.   
  
Spot looked to all of them sternly. "Dis is pathetic! Enough celebratin! Get out dere and sell some papes yous lousey bums!"  
  
There was a distinct mix of disgruntled murmurs about "Snooty Spot" but the crowd dispersed.  
  
"Aw come on Spot...It IS sumthin to-"  
  
"What about yous?" Spot turned on Kid.  
  
Reina glared. She felt her happy mood become dampened. She was beginning to really resent Spot...  
  
"'Ey Spot cut it out, okay?"  
  
"Cut it out?" Spot cornered, moving closer to Kid. Kid instinctively pushed Reina behind him away from Spot. "Yous try an tell me to cut it out when you ain't makin enough to feed yous own stomach. It's all of us together here. We don't woik den we don't eat. Get it Kid?"  
  
Reina closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
  
.·. "No! Christ- Don't YOU understand? If there's no money, there's no food. No money, NO FOOD! Meaning we ALL starve!".·.  
  
Reina opened her eyes and reached out and punched the first thing she could.  
  
"NO!"   
  
Kid was grabbing Reina back and holding her. Reina felt no struggle though. She seemed to just be zoning out.  
  
She looked to see what she had hit.   
  
Spot was on one knee and looked at her fiercely. His cap had fallen off as well as his grip on his cane. His dirty blonde hair hung in his face and he looked away from Reina only to feel his lip which was bleeding.  
  
Reina knew what she had done was mistake.   
  
She looked down immediately as Spot's glare pierced her again.   
  
Kid pushed her aside gently once more and went to help Spot. "Spot she didn't-"  
  
Spot however, rudely punched Kid's hand away and stood up, bothering to only grab his cain. He glared at Kid, a glare that could've scared anyone into hiding. "I suggest yous keep yous eyes on yous woik and off HER" spot said, an eerie sort of calm anger tainting his voice. As Spot passed Reina he only could glare at her. However Reina caught the few words he did say just barely as he passed.   
  
"Yous better be careful...no tellin' what's out dere..." 


	9. Midnight Revenge

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Note: I do not own any of the newsies characters except for Reina. Thanks to all of you who R&R. Especially thanks to AngelicOne and Rede! Your compliments made my day! :D  
...Dragon thanks so much for pointing out the Conlon/Conlin thing. What's more, is thanks for being nice about it. There's far too many people who are mean when correcting someone else's mistake. }:(  
Also Kid is just Kid. His real name is Kyle Harrington. Not Kid blink... ^.^  
  
...Kora THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your many compliments let me know I'm doing a good job! I hope you continue to like the story. You're a sweetheart :D  
  
...Killersabinx I'm sorry to leave off with certain cliffhangers. But that's what brings you back for more, eh? Am I still staying true to developing the characters before going mushy? Reina's crazy over Kid but I wouldn't say it's mushy...well not yet anywho XD  
  
...Robin You'll just have to read the story and find out ^.~  
Besides Kid ain't THAT bad...er..........is he? o.o  
  
...Bam er ...um thanks for the review! ^.^;;  
  
Thanks to all of you. You all made my day ^_^  
On with the show! ...er...story! ^.^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Midnight Revenge  
  
Reina lay ontop of her bed. She found it difficult to sleep. It had been an exciting day for her but she was pretty sure that wasn't that problem.   
  
Perhaps it was Butters snoring from the bunk beneath her.   
  
Maybe it was the thoughts of Kid invading her mind. She still couldn't figure out why she found him so damn attractive...  
Yes, he was cute and...a little ... mischievous  
Yes he had that smile that could make a thousand girls fall over at once...  
  
But so did Spot.  
  
Reina blinked. Where had that thought come from?  
  
Then all at once there was now another thought keeping her awake.  
  
Spot...  
  
Reina did feel a little bad about hitting Spot, but she had just grown so tired of him. So she only felt a LITTLE bad.  
  
Reina shifted on her pillow. She hadn't bothered to change.   
  
"Arrghh..." Reina huffed, now ticked. It was painfully obvious that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight.  
  
She glanced about and gingerly hopped down from her bunk. She checked to make sure Butters hadn't woken up. Of course he hadn't. A blizzard, tornado AND earthquake could hit New York but still it would fail to ever wake up Butters. Or so she had been told. Seems Figgy had been right.   
  
Figgy was another boy Reina had grown fond of. He wasn't Kid but he had a good heart. Something that was rare to find these days. Figgy was her height with bowl cut brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a tendency to be annoying and a bit too prone to arguments, but still his actions meant well.  
  
Reina made her way to the exit and crept down the hall with stealth. She made it out successfully and headed to the docks. She just needed time to think. Not about Spot...Kid or being a newsie.   
  
Just time to think about herself.   
  
Reina made her way to the docks. Once there she sat on a small wooden pillar. She didn't really like to think about her past...or herself for that matter. But sometimes she couldn't help it.   
  
Reina couldn't count the times she had wished that she could erase her own memory. She wanted to forget all the terrible things she had known.   
  
She looked down at her reflection. Her wavy hair had been pulled back into a tight, yet messy bun. Her cheeks were still smeared with dirt but seemed to have only gathered more.  
  
.·."Clean yourself up...I want things to be perfect...".·.  
  
.·."...It's just Dad...".·.  
  
.·."I know honey..." the woman then stopped her fussing about the kitchen table and turned to look at her daughter. "I want it to be special...".·.  
  
Reina looked at the water, entranced and whispered the last few words of the memory out loud. "...Not like he'll care..."  
  
Something then whizzed past her head. It startled Reina back into reality. Maybe too much so because she fell off the pillar and into the water with a splash. Reina didn't have time to scream as she was underwater before she could do so.  
  
Reina surfaced immediately. She glared, looking to seize the moron who had done that and quite frankly...murder them.  
  
A figure stepped forward and crossed their arms in triumph.   
  
"Takin a little swim dere, Kitten?"   
  
Reina glared daggers.   
  
"'Don't call me DAT'" Reina said in a mock tone of Spot's, quoting his own words.  
  
Spot allowed a cruel smirk to cross his lips. "Consider dat payback for dat punch earlier...Kitten"  
  
Reina felt the familiar blood boiling anger return that only Spot Conlon could arise within her soul.   
  
"I suppose you're proud of yourself..." Reina shot. Her voice came out sharp and challenging.   
  
Exactly what she had hoped.  
  
"Well...actually...I am. Tanks" Spot said, still smirking. At that very moment Reina erased the smirk from his face by grabbing his pants leg and pulling him in. There was a loud splash and Reina dove for the pillar. She found a small rope tied to it, usually used for climbing out. However Reina had other...ideas...  
  
When Spot snapped out of it and finally realized what had happened, it was too late. A rope was tied gently but firmly knotted, around his neck. Reina now was the one to stand on top of the dock.  
  
Spot clung to the pillar to stay afloat. "...If yous have any smarts...yous would untie this rope around me neck!" he spat angrily.   
Reina could only smile.   
"Or what? You'll kick me out? ...I find that hard when I AM your top newsie at the moment"  
She was relishing this moment.  
  
"Why yous damn broad!!" Spot hollered. His hands clawed to untie the rope but it was to no avail.   
  
"Well...I guess I'll be getting some sleep now. Nighty night MISTER Conlon" Reina said sweetly with a wave.  
  
Spot watched her like she was joking. His face then turned an angry red. Reina walked away ignoring his curses and foul names. However one sentence caught her attention. Only one...  
  
"Yous is gunna pay for dis!! MARK ME WORDS!" 


	10. 'Why Den Does It Matter?'

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
WOW! I cannot believe I have 19 reviews! That blow my mind but it certainly is nice to know. I'm glad so many of you like the story and I hope to keep you guys interested :)  
  
...Brooklyn Majestic thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it :D  
As for Moulin Rouge. I started this story before I saw it. That song "Nature Boy" was used in another movie (before Moulin Rouge) with Christian Slater and Marisa Tomei called "Untamed Heart". Same song, same lyrics. But yes that's the song I got the title from :)  
(I'm surprised someone picked that one up :D)  
  
...PrincessRed LOL. Your post made me giggle :D  
Thank you as well for your review. *pictures Spot with gills* Now that'd be funny...  
Weird but funny. Spot will be okay. The rope wasn't tight enough or anything to hurt him or drown him. Just enough to hold him in place. You'll see later on just EXACTLY how he got out of that one...  
  
...Bam that's quite all right. I like ANY review. Even the negative ones. Granted I don't like reviews that are pointless and say "You're story sucks!". I like negatives too cause they let me know what I'm doing wrong and that's good cause then I can try and patch it up again. There was nothing wrong with your previous post. It made me giggle :)  
Also thank you for the pointers. I will DEFINITELY take note of them. As for WHY Reina hates Spot...that will be revealed later on.   
Thank you *hugs* :D  
  
...Rae Kelly thank you for your review as well. There'll be lots more pranks...Spot isn't letting Reina get away with that last one...  
  
...Dragon I hope you got the mess cleaned up and I hope it didn't mess anything up :P  
Heehee thanks for the review :D  
  
I think that's about it for this chapter. If I forgot anyone (that I didn't include here and on Chapter 9) I'm SORRY!! Your review still means a lot to me...I'll make sure to include a thank you on chapter 11. Though I don't think I DID miss anyone *glances around*   
.  
  
One little note. The lodging house isn't the one in Manhattan where Jack, Race and the others are. It's a different one in Brooklyn. I figured that kinda makes sense because Spot IS the head of Brooklyn newsies. He wouldn't just give up his turf because they won the strike. So naturally I assumed there's a lodging house in Brooklyn as well. Just a little side note. Also to shorten things *~* means a dream sequence.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 ~ "Why Den Does It Matter?"  
  
Reina opened her eyes. Dawn was just breaking. She glanced around, sleep still in her eyes. She took note that no one else seemed to be awake...yet.  
  
She didn't exactly remember falling asleep, but she remembered that she HAD dreamed.   
  
The dream itself never changed. It was the same. A terrible reminder of who she really was and what really had come to pass.  
  
*~*  
  
Dishes lay scattered...broken. They wouldn't have anything to eat on now. Possibly two plates were unbroken. One could maybe be fixed and that was a BIG maybe...  
  
One chair lay cast aside, useless and unused.  
  
The scene was one of wreckage. Of broken spirits. Everything in the room seemed worn out, almost sad.   
  
"Try to understand..."   
  
Sobbing...  
  
"Try?! Oh this is grand...just ...GRAND!"  
  
"I know...I-I know..."  
  
Then there was the sound of flesh striking flesh. A loud slap echoed the halls followed by a scream of shock. Betrayal even.  
  
*~*  
  
Reina closed her eyes. She hated the dreams, because unlike the memories...they were twisted with everything. All her nightmares rolled into one.   
  
And they were inescapable.   
  
Tears had welled up in her eyes just ever so slightly. Reina willed them away. She wasn't going to cry for the past. It was over and done with. That was the truth...  
  
"But...if it's over and done with..." Reina thought, placing a hand to her head. Her head pounded with a bad headache. "Why does it still haunt me?"  
  
Asking questions with no answers was stupid...It only brought more pain and worse yet...tears. Reina knew that if she let out all the pain and suffering that she was holding inside, she may not ever get a grip back on reality. She might not want to come back. That fact alone scared her.  
  
"Besides...I'll be damned if I let Spot see me cry..." she muttered, running now both hands down her face.   
  
Suddenly her eyes snapped wide open. She remembered that one part of her night HADN'T been a dream.  
  
"Spot..." she said his name. She let it sink in that she REALLY had tied him to the pillar and left him. She threw herself out of bed and scrambled for the door. She didn't care who she woke.  
  
Her legs dashed for the pier and when she finally got there, she almost threw herself into the water. She had meant to make Spot suffer, yes.   
However...she had only planned to leave him there for an hour or so. Just to shake him up.   
  
She hadn't planned on falling asleep...  
  
"Spot..." she muttered. She stared at the water, not really sure what to think. Between this and the dream, her mind was reeling. Shock, fear, hurt, confusion...  
Things only seemed to get worse as Reina made a sick realization.  
  
Spot Conlon wasn't where she had left him.   
  
"...Oh my God..."   
  
Her first thought was that he had drown.   
  
She failed to see that the rope was cut.   
  
Reina fell to her knees. She had disliked him ... and yes she had meant to teach him and his cocky attitude a lesson...but she had never meant to KILL him.  
  
Reina felt she was going to be sick. This had been all too much for her. She put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tight, begging for this to be a dream. A sick, twisted dream...  
  
"Spot...I-"  
  
"Yous can start apologizin' now"   
  
Reina's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Spot stood behind her, one hand holding his cane as always and the other at his side. He stared down at her fiercely, like a hawk watching it's prey's every move.  
  
Reina neglected to notice that look though as she jumped up and threw herself at him.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" Reina cried. Spot's eyes widened and he lost his grip on his cane, both arms flying out to catch her. He blinked a couple times in surprise, then shot her a quick look like she had gone completely nuts.  
  
Reina herself didn't know wether to laugh or to cry.  
  
Spot stumbled back a little. A look of confusion crossed his face mixed with a frustrated glare. Reina probably would've found it cute, had she not suddenly become enraged.  
  
"One minute yous hate me, and da next yous is throwin' youself at me?"  
  
Reina backed away and stared for a moment. "...You've been alive...?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said calmly, like it was no surprise at all.  
  
"And...you sat here and... just watched me panic...out of sheer pleasure..." she paused. Her eyes slowly met his. "Didn't you?"  
  
Spot smirked. "So? Is dat so wrong, Kitten?"  
  
Reina suddenly flew at him and punched him hard. "HOW DARE YOU!?"  
  
Spot stumbled back further. Anymore and he would've been taking another swim. Spot rubbed his jaw and glared. "Yous is getting' too used to dat..."  
  
"I sat here, thinking you were DEAD...my heart was in my throat...I was ready to actually JUMP IN for your stupid ass, I mean I actually...PANICKED over YOU...and all you can say is SO!?!" she screamed. She was panting and looking at him with the most amazed look. Spot wasn't sure if she was going to punch him again or just scream some more.  
  
"Ugh..." she sighed and placed a hand over her heart. Reina looked away trying to catch her breath. Spot stood up straight once more and went to approach her but she whirled around quite suddenly and spat "AND DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!"  
  
"Punch me again and yous better be prepared ta fight" Spot said with a serious look upon his face now.   
  
Reina only moaned. She had enough emotional turmoil for one day. "...Just go away Spot..." she muttered, turning away from him.   
  
Spot picked up his cane and watched her. His cocky glare was still fixed upon Reina. "Answer me dis den..."  
  
Reina rolled her eyes and curled her lip. She felt that at this moment, she despised Spot Conlon more than ever. "What...?" she sneered. She didn't give a flying frisbee wether or not she sounded "nice".  
  
His highness could just go -  
  
"Why didj yous panic if I was dead or not ... if yous hate me?"   
  
Reina's thoughts were interrupted. More over they were suddenly flustered. "Huh?"   
she asked, rather stupidly. The question had struck a note. Why DID it matter?  
  
"Well let's see...I don't think the others would've appreciated had their boss been drowned by a GIRL...not to mention the authorities" she muttered. The whole excuse itself sounded pretty lame.  
  
Spot stepped closer, now eyeing her like he was about to pull a precious gem of knowledge out of her. "Okay den... why is yous carrying on? Why den does it matter?"  
  
Reina became frustrated. This had DEFINITELY NOT been a good morning. "I-I DON'T KNOW! ...It...It doesn't!"  
  
Spot watched her for a moment. For a split second he actually seemed to be ENJOYING her frustration.  
  
He then pulled his cap back on firmly with one hand, just to make sure it was in place and gripped his cane in the other. "Okay den. It's over an done wit"  
  
Reina glared, saucily, like she couldn't believe he was saying that. However Spot spoke just as she had opened her mouth.  
  
"As for dat punch..." he tapped a tall stack of papers with his cane, the other hand touching the side of his jaw where she had hit him. There were three bundles on top of each other. Reina only eyed it. "What...?"  
  
"If yous is me best newsie...den yous won't mind provin it again today" he said matter of factly. Reina's jaw about hit the floor.  
  
"Relax..." she chided to herself, mentally. "It's only three stacks. That will be easy in one da-"  
  
"I want dose sold in one hour. No less" Spot said and turned, leaving Reina to dwell upon those words. Reina's jaw resumed to hang open.  
  
Spot stopped and turned around on one last note "But dat should be no problem for yous...easy woik, right...Kitten?"  
  
Reina restrained herself.   
  
However just barely.   
  
Spot flashed her a devious smirk and walked away.  
  
Reina's blood boiled. However she had punched Spot Conlon enough for one day. 


	11. Like a Knight In Newsie's Clothing

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Oki doke time for the round of well deserved thank yous :D  
  
...Princessred, there won't be some kissing for a while and I'm not saying who it's with. Heh heh...I know you're all saying "Yeah right it's gunna be Spot and Reina!"  
We'll see :D  
  
...Tiger I'm so glad you're interested in the story :D  
Thanks for the compliment. I hope you stay interested. As for the minor cliff hangers... you'll just have to read on to see.  
  
...AngelicOne, your comment meant a lot! I'm so glad to hear that you think I've captured Spot's attitude. That was one of my main goals and I'm glad I accomplished it. I hate dragging characters OUT of character. It's a pain in the arse and it makes the storyline go downhill. Even the transition of Spot being cool and cocky to soft and caring has to be done carefully or else it just looks silly :D  
Thank you SOOO much =)  
  
Also I'm glad so many people seem to like Reina. I didn't want to make her the typical "Ah!! I'm hurt...save me!" heroine that the movies seem to portray. It makes me glad so many people seem to like her. Personally I disliked Sarah (I believe that was her name) in the movie as a love interest. She just didn't stand out as a character to me. She didn't have much dimension. I wanted Reina to be better than that. To have more dimension if she was going to fall in love with a character. Not just be there and POOF be in love.  
  
Okay that's just my humble opinion. *hides* Don't flame me! o.o  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Like a Knight in Newsie Clothes  
  
Reina returned to the harbor, tired but successful. She had managed to sell her papers...in one hour. It had taken tactics such as lying, moving around a bit and even engaging in nice little conversations with random people, just to sell a few lousy papers.  
However she HAD managed to do it in an hour. Maybe about ten minutes over but Spot could just go shove it.  
She had been close enough to REALLY murdering him that morning.  
So by this point, she could've cared less about whatever smart comment he had to say.  
  
Reina knew in her heart she had done a damn good job by selling the papers in ONE HOUR. She wasn't going to hide her feeling of proudness.  
  
She found Spot with a stack of papers beside him and sitting on a pillar, looking far off into the horizon. Reina paused.  
  
She would've never believed her eyes, but Spot actually looked...peaceful.  
  
"He's up to something..." she thought and her eyes fixed him a suspicious glance.  
Then as if sensing someone watching him, Spot turned around. He shot Reina a casual "what do you want?" look.  
  
"Yous have a lot of papes da sell Kitten. I wouldn't think dat-"  
  
"My hour is up." Reina said, matter of factly. Spot raised an eyebrow and hopped off the pillar, moving closer to her.  
  
"And here comes the wolf..." Reina's mind mused. It suddenly struck her as very odd that Spot WAS intimidating. He certainly had a reputation. She knew that much by now. She would occasionally hear in the lodging house, whispers like "Yous know what dat Spot's like when he's angry!" or "Spot Conlon is da boss"  
  
The rumors were all very impressive. But not to Reina's standards. And even now as Spot stood, sizing her up with his stoniest look...  
  
Reina found it hard to be intimidated.   
  
"Yous mean ta tell me...dat yous sold ALL dem papes...in one hour?" he asked. A spark of genuine surprise flickered across his face. Reina noted that he forgot to do his usual gesture of wiping it off quickly and acting nonchalant.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
  
Spot eyed her incredulously.   
  
"Dis is just swell..." he said, turning away. He had clearly become disgruntled.   
  
"Look...I did it fair and square like you asked" Reina said quite calmly.  
  
"Ah baloney! Me ass yous sold dem papes in one hour" Spot snapped. He didn't face her. He didn't even have to. Reina knew he was seething.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" she shot back readily.  
  
"Dat yous is a cheat" he said simply and rather coldly.  
  
Most girls would've probably been shattered by this. Reina just simply eyed him, annoyedly and fought the urge to kick him this time.  
  
"Oh get off your high horse and come back down to reality already!" Reina spat. Spot turned hotly, his temper raging. He was amazed a GIRL had the nerve to talk like this to HIM.  
  
"I know what this is all about Spot and it's just pathetic! Can't you just ONCE say 'Good work' or 'You did a good job'. Why does it always have to be a challenge to please you!?"  
  
Reina stopped immediatly. Her own voice seemed to shock herself. Then for the moment she had lost her words.  
  
It was scary at that moment how much she sounded like her father.  
  
For a moment neither said anything nor did anything.  
  
It was an uncomfortable presence for both of them...  
  
"Ey what's goin on here?!" someone interrupted, jogging over. Reina looked down. She suddenly felt ill. The memories of her father and her past had penetrated her defenses and flooded her mind yet again. They always made her so sad.  
  
"Please...just take me away" she whispered.   
  
She didn't think she had said it loud enough to hear, but Spot's head turned back to her and oddly enough his look softened, if only for a moment.   
  
Reina looked down. She just wanted to rest.   
  
She wasn't aware that two hands were gently shaking her. "'Ey! Reina...yous dere?"  
  
She looked up slowly into Kid's jade green eyes and felt her legs go out. She didn't feel well...  
  
Dizziness and naseau seemed to attack her mercilessly until she thought she would lose her grip on consciousness.  
  
She faintly heard arguing. "Dat many papes ain't possible!"  
  
"She ain't a cheat Spot!"   
  
"Yeah? Prove it"  
  
"Yous is low Spot...real low..."   
  
All Reina remembered was being ushered away by Kid. She was greatful he had been there. For more reasons than one...  
  
"My hero..." she said. Only she wasn't sure if she had said it or merely thought it. It didn't matter though because shortly after, Reina fell unconscious. 


	12. A Different View

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Notes: Disclaimer time. I haven't done it for awhile but just in case Disney has a radar on me and decides to track me down for no disclaimer.   
All the Newsies characters belong to Disney. It's an awful shame because if I owned them I'd probably have went bannanas and made about 25 sequels by now.   
Anywho. The only characters I own is Kid, Reina, Figgy, Butters and Jinx. I think there may have been one more but I'm too lazy to look and if I don't remember him...well he ain't that important! Okay...moving on =)  
  
...Fastdancr.  
Gah I missed putting your review thank you on the last chapter. Forgive me ;.;  
It was late as I finished 11 and 12...so my head is a bit foggy. It REALLY makes me happy you like Reina's character. But ...I rambled on enough about that in chapter 11. Hee Hee. Thanks for your review. It means the world to me :D  
Not to mention it makes me giggle like a moron when I get ANY nice review...  
  
Ooookay. Time to write...  
Oh yes...this will be a short chapter...and it leaves off with a sort of cliffhanger. DON'T KILL ME!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 ~ A Different View  
  
Spot Conlon watched Kid pull Kitty away.  
  
He never HAD learned her name...and if he had, he didn't remember it. The littlest things seemed to set that girl off, so he didn't dare take a chance and ask her for her REAL name. He simply stuck to calling her Kitten or Kitty. He mostly kept the name Kitty to himself though.   
  
God only knew what she'd do if he called her Kitty.   
  
Right now though, more was on his mind than cute pet names.   
  
Spot felt in turmoil and a part of him seethed with rage and confusion. He hated feeling that way.   
  
He wasn't positive but he had been fairly sure that no one had even sold three stacks of papes in ONE HOUR.   
  
It just wasn't likely.   
  
And Spot was not one to believe in miracles.   
  
So that left only one possibility.  
  
Spot glared at the ground and gritted his teeth. He had KNOWN since day one that she was to be trouble. He was mentally kicking himself now for not kicking her out when he had the chance...  
  
Aside from the papes, Reina was doing much more damage than perhaps she even thought. The Brooklyn newsies were becoming divided.   
Reina had charm, motivation and strength beyond any girl that Spot had ever known.   
  
She was even resistant to his SMILE!  
  
It was strange indeed. Most girls fawned over the very sight of him. The fact that Reina didn't ...well it made him uneasy. It almost made him feel not good enough.  
  
Spot would've punched himself if he could've. "What do yous care what dat dumb broad thinks?" he thought sharply. "Keep yous mind on yous woik..."  
  
The thing that infuriated him most...was how Reina had split himself and Kid. It was obvious that Reina and Kid had the hots for each other. But Spot still couldn't believe that Kid, probably his best friend and most trusted newsie, would chose a GIRL over him.  
  
Spot gripped his cane and looked back out to the water.   
  
"...She's trouble...and she's a no good cheat..." he muttered as if running over the facts again and again to rassure himself.  
  
Granted Spot knew he had cheated a few times before himself, but that didn't matter right now.   
  
What was important was what...had to be done.  
  
Convincing himself that it was the right thing to do was the easiest part. 


	13. Friendship Into Love

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Notes: I just got the few thank yous to do :D  
  
...Princessred. Hee hee! I'm sorry I'm sorry. O.O;;  
Poor Kid...I can only picture your wrath upon him if he kissed Reina. I'm glad you still are reading and...er...hopefully enjoying it! :D  
  
...AngelicOne thanks again for the comments! I love Spot too...I'd gladly fawn over him but then I'd probably abduct him and take him home with me too XD  
I saw your story "Like or Love" and I definitely plan to r&r. Thanks :)  
  
I want to put a lot of emphasis on Kid and Spot's friendship in this chapter. It may also get a bit lovey dovey between Reina and Kid. So be warned o.o  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Friendship into Love  
  
"Aw...gosh...is yous okay...?"  
  
Reina's eyes fluttered open a little. She saw Kid hovering above her. He watched her with deep concern in his eyes. She couldn't help but let a smile show through on her face. She had no idea WHY she had lost it back there...  
  
Everything had just happened so fast.  
  
The papers...  
  
Kid coming to her aid...  
  
And Spot's accusations.   
  
Reina swallowed and allowed her thoughts to dwell on Spot. It hadn't been right that he accused her of being a cheat...but...  
  
"Yous going to be okay?"   
  
Reina's thoughts were interrupted. She looked back into Kid's eyes and nodded, though not as confidently as she would've liked. She really did admire Kid deeply. She knew it was weird to all of the boys that she was the first girl newsie in Brooklyn. Granted they had adjusted quite a bit to her presence, but it still hung weirdly with some.  
  
However that had not been the case with Kid. When Reina had felt very lonely, Kid was the first one to jump right in and befriend her. It had been nice and she was very grateful for that. Reina had never been alone in her life. She had always had her parents. Sure they weren't much by "good parenting" standards...but at least she had never been alone. She was strong enough to know that she had to carry on alone or not...  
  
But she would've much rather have had a friend.   
  
Kid was just that.   
  
"Thanks...for..."  
  
Kid closed his eyes just briefly and smiled, shaking his head and putting a finger to her lips.   
  
Reina could only look at him in wonder. Did she mean as much to him as he did to her? Reina felt foolish, but she felt that Kid was her best friend...she wasn't sure if she had ever truly had one of those.  
  
"...Don't be stupid...this isn't the time to be thinking about that..." her minded scolded. "Or are you actually TRYING to end up like mommy dearest?"  
  
Reina glared and looked away, closing her eyes painfully.  
  
She hated the practical side of her. Mostly because it brought a sharp and painful, but very true light to any subject she wondered about.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kid asked softly.   
  
Reina refused to open her eyes. She had to survive. This wasn't time to profess the fact that she held Kid as her best friend.  
  
She would have to remain sharp if she was going to keep up with Spot.  
  
"It's nothing Kid..."   
  
Kid seemed almost a little let down by this comment. Reina opened her eyes finally only glancing at him a little.   
  
She wanted to really tell him everything on her mind, but now simply wasn't the time. She couldn't afford this.  
  
She pushed herself up.  
  
Reina's head spun and she felt a bit dizzy, but otherwise she was okay. Kid watched her, and backed off the bed. Kid eyed her, worriedly.  
  
Reina stood shakily. Her knees felt like jelly and like jelly she felt that they would go everywhere at once.  
  
"I've...got to get back to work..."  
  
Kid eyes her then like she was hobbling around on one leg with a polka dotted swimsuit on, green hair and a monkey tail.  
  
Basically he thought she was nuts.  
  
"Yous is-"  
  
"No! ...I ...can't let Spot ... I..." Reina's words broke before her legs gave out. She fell and stumbled into Kid's arms. Kid held her gently but firmly, his chin rested against the top of her head. Reina didn't make an immediate attempt to move. It just felt...so nice to be wanted ...and held...  
  
"Awww what'd dis!?" a voice burst out loud.   
  
Both Kid and Reina's head snapped to the attention of the person who spoke. Figgy, a rather short kid with freckles and red hair, stood smirking at the two. "'Eya Buttahs! Getin ere and see dis! Youse owe me some money!"  
  
Reina blushed and glared at Figgy. However she knew as well as the next idiot, that blushing ...and glaring were NOT a fiercely or intimidating look AT ALL.  
  
Reina scowled, but nothing could prepare her for what came next.  
  
Butters had entered the room, but with Spot.   
  
Reina pulled herself up, gathering her wits and turned to face Spot. Spot had a look of pure anger and malice upon his usually handsome face. It was fearsome enough to silence even Figgy.  
  
Both Reina and Kid looked about nervously. Reina felt her face heat up, though she had NO idea why. What did it honestly matter if Spot saw them or not?  
  
Kid looked ashamed.   
  
"...I guess I shoulda known, 'uh?" Spot said knowingly, his voice full of venom. Reina glanced back and forth between both young men.   
  
"Spot yous is -"  
  
"...If yous choose dis goil over me and ours friendship..." Spot said pausing to glare daggers at Reina. "Den yous ain't nothing but another street orphan sellin the papes to get by"  
  
Kid's look of hurt quickly changed to one of fury. In fact it was so sudden that Reina felt a little scared.   
  
"What did yous say?" Kid asked incredulously.   
  
Spot turned and fixed his gray eyes upon Kid. "Yous got wax in yous ears or sumthin?"   
  
Spot stepped up challengingly to Kid and eyed him, face to face. "I said yous is an orphan. Just like me and any udder newsie"  
  
Kid slammed his fist into Spot's face then went to tackle him. And that sealed the deal.  
  
Reina managed to hold Kid back ONLY with Figgy and Butters' help. Kid glared. "I's ain't no filthy orphan and neider is she!" he yelled, struggling viciously.   
  
Spot stood and wiped a hand roughly across his mouth, throwing blood onto the wooden floor of the lodge house.   
  
He held his anger in his glare.  
  
"She's one of us now an until yous accept dat-"  
  
"I don't have ta accept you OR that broad..." Spot spat at Kid and turned away. "I's ain't gunna waste me breath on yous..."  
  
Kid had finally calmed down. Reina stood at his side, eyeing him. It was her turn to be concerned.  
  
Spot shoved open the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't get toos attached ta hoir. Yous never know when people will just...disappear"  
  
With those words, Reina eyed Spot seriously.  
  
Kid cursed and struggled fiercely once more. 


	14. Trying To Understand A Confused Soul

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Note:   
Ok ok. That last chapter was pretty intense. My friend read it and said Spot sounds like he has a crush on Kid or something. O.o;;  
He doesn't, I assure you. You'll find out why he's so mad in this chapter and I'm sorry if I made him seem too mean in the last chapter. I didn't want to post chapter 13 and 14 separately, because this chapter explains Spot's madness instead of making him just look like a mean a******. ^.^;;  
  
Also just a little note. Towards the end ...this -*- means POV change.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Trying To Understand A Confused Soul  
  
The night was cold. The sun had just set on the day's amazing events.   
  
The stars in the sky overhead seemed to twinkle and sing in the black sheet of the sky. Reina's blue eyes watched them tentatively.   
  
Her eyes seemed to search them for an answer.   
  
.·."You see those stars...?".·.  
  
.·."Uh huh..." a small girl answered. Her soft brown curls pulled into dirty white ribbons. .·.  
  
The memory brought tears to Reina's eyes that she found were impossible to fight.   
  
.·."Those stars...they know so much...they've been around far longer than we have or ever will be..." the woman said mystically and smiled. A kind...loving smile..·.  
  
.·."Can...they..." the little girl began. .·.  
  
"See...me?" Reina whispered.   
  
.·.The woman nodded knowingly.·.  
  
Reina shut her eyes. They certainly didn't have an answer now.  
  
Reina felt her heart shatter. There were so many memories...and that particular one ...was her favorite.  
  
It was her best one of her and her mother.   
  
That's why it hurt so much.  
  
She drew in a long, shuddery breath. She didn't want to break down and cry. She couldn't afford to just lose it now. Nor ever. Yes, it was her past...and it hurt...but sooner or later she would have to face up to it. That meant moving on.   
  
Reina let out a small sigh that sounded more like a whimper. The faint fragment of tears had vanished and she felt a little better. She had a more important task on her hands now.  
  
Reina shuffled slowly down the all too familiar docks, overlooking the river. The water glittered with the moonlight. Reina watched the moonbeams dance upon the small rippling waves that lapped the pillars of the docks.   
  
She walked slowly down the wooden planks of the docks. Her head glanced from side to aside. Looking ...  
  
It was only until she heard the familiar snap of a slingshot, did she find what she was looking for.   
  
Pieces of green colored glass rained down in tiny shards, broken by a small bullet like object.   
  
Spot loaded another small rock pellet into his old slingshot. Reina suppressed a smirk. She knew this meeting wouldn't be a happy one...but she couldn't help but find it cute that big, tough boss Spot still played with a slingshot.   
  
He pulled back, eyeing another bottle with the gaze of a hawk. He paused in mid shoot and turned to look at Reina. His look was not as anger filled as it had been earlier that day, but it still contained a good share of disdain.   
  
Reina stopped. She was cautious before approaching him. Like someone trying to approach a wild animal.   
  
"What do yous want?"   
  
Reina blinked. There would be no hesitating now. Just straight to the point...  
Now if only she knew how to start.  
  
"Spot...I..."  
  
"Don't bodder" he said, cutting her off sharply. Reina watched him, intently. She stepped forward. "No!"  
  
Spot turned to face her immediately. His eyes burned into hers. "What? Here ta punch me again? Or maybe just ta gloat?"  
  
Reina shook her head. "No...no. I...I came to apologize"  
  
Spot rolled his eyes as the word left her lips and turned away. "Like I said..." he muttered, pulling up his slingshot once more. "Don't bodder"  
  
"Spot...Kid didn't mean it" Reina blurted out. He stopped once more in mid shot, though he didn't face her. She watched him closely, unsurely.  
  
To her Spot was like a firecracker. Dangerous and set off easily.  
  
Spot lowered his slingshot, in a tired manner. He didn't face her but she could somehow sense that he had calmed down quite significantly. "Since when did yous become da expoit on Kid?"  
  
Reina looked down. "I..." she started. She swallowed hard. It was time to set any feelings aside. This charade had went on long enough...  
  
"Or is it REALLY just a charade?" her mind suggested.   
  
"I'm not an expert Spot"  
  
Spot sat down on a small wooden crate. He rested the palm of his hand on one knee and stared off into the distance. She wasn't sure if he was hearing her or not, but nonetheless she continued.  
  
"I...I don't KNOW Kid, Spot. I don't know his favorite color, his favorite places..." she shrugged and made a helpless gesture with her arms. "I don't even know how long he's been a newsie-"  
  
"Ten years..."  
  
Reina stopped. Her mouth hung open, unable to really think of anything to say to that.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Same as me..." Spot answered, his voice was smoothed over with carelessness. Like none of what he was telling her mattered anymore.   
  
"You've...been a newsie for ten years?" Reina asked. She hadn't meant to pry, but the question had just slipped out. Plus her curiosity had been peaked.  
  
"Yeah...since we's was lil kids" Spot said. Reina sat beside him. Her cautious temperament had left her. She now listened aptly, failing to notice that this was a side of Spot Conlon that she had never been introduced to.   
  
"...Was...Kid really an orphan?"   
  
Spot looked at his slingshot. He studied it as though it were a complex puzzle that needed solving. "...Yes and no..."  
  
"I don't...- "  
  
"He still tinks his folks are comin' back"  
  
The words struck Reina right in the heart. She looked away and looked down.   
  
Several moments of silence passed, which Reina was unaware of.   
  
"What's wrong wit yous?"  
  
"Huh?" Reina shook her head, snapping out of it. She looked back over to Spot.   
  
Spot was watching her coolly, though a bit of confusion tainted his features.   
  
"Yous was lookin all depressed or sumthin..."   
  
Reina looked away, back towards the water. It was her turn to not face him. "Just...stupid memories..." she muttered. She really didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Dats it?" Spot asked, looking away as well. Reina turned back to face him. Spot almost always managed to say something to tick her off in some way or another.   
  
She let out an exasperated sigh. She was too tired to care. Plus she was sick of fighting with Spot.  
She would rather things stayed as they did now.  
  
Another minor silence ensued, but was soon broken by Spot. "Kid and me...we was...best friends ever since den..."  
  
Spot licked his lips and concentrated on the memories. "He and I were da best damn newsies in the whole Brooklyn area. I became ... kinda da boss laters on, but Kid was always me right hand man. Like a bruddah" Spot paused. "He's da only one who even knows me real name"  
  
Reina watched Spot intently, unaware she was really staring. Spot turned and looked into her eyes. If you looked close enough you could see a sort of helpless sadness in hi eyes. Maybe it was confusion.  
  
"Dat's all 'til yous came along Kitty"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Very brief because Spot realized his mistake. "Geeze...yous ain't gunna slap me or sumthin for callin' yous Kitty, are yous?"  
  
Reina smiled genuinely and shook her head no. It was a silly nickname but somehow it seemed better than Kitten. Kitten made Reina think of herself as some sort of man toy or sex object...  
At least Kitty sounded decent and didn't bring any thoughts of the sort.  
  
Spot had looked away once more. This time he was looking to the stars. Reina followed his eyesight with a sort of innocence about her face. She didn't feel happy, or sad. She didn't think of her painful past or her memories. She didn't think of Spot or Kid or their feuds...  
  
"My mom...use to tell me that the stars knew so much..." she whispered, scanning the night sky.   
  
Spot looked at her briefly, his eyes darting between her and the stars. "Oh yeah?"  
  
Reina nodded solemnly. A shooting star flickered across the sky. It left a sparkled trail of faint oranges and yellows before disappearing back into the thick dark blanket of the sky.  
  
Reina pointed it out. "Make a wish Spot"  
  
Spot eyed her, unsurely. "Yous still do dat?"  
  
"Yeah..." she sighed. "It can't hurt..."  
  
-*-  
  
Spot looked at the sky, a bit uncomfortably. Kitty had some oddball ideas. Wishing on stars was something he had stopped when he was six. It went out the window with other childish things like toys, monsters and wetting the bed. Not that he ever did that of course.   
  
However he found that he had made a wish.  
  
"It's late..."   
  
He looked to Kitty, his thoughts interrupted. He watched her nonchalantly. It was weird talking to his "enemy" in a sort of calm manner. He wasn't too sure about it. But then again he wasn't too sure of anything at this particular moment in time. A feeling that did NOT sit well with him.  
  
He was sure that he was Spot Conlon and Brooklyn was his turf.  
  
For now that was all he needed to know.  
  
"I...guess I'll ...see you tomorrow..." Kitty said. Her voice had an edge to it that Spot couldn't understand. Then again he hadn't been paying much attention anyway.   
  
"Yeah. Night" he said, his voice displaying no emotion. Nor interest for that matter.  
  
Spot was just too wrapped up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice Kitty leave. He still thought about her though.  
  
"...One night ain't gunna change nuttin. What's done is done" Spot's mind reminded him. And for the most part, it was the truth. Tonight was going to be the last night he'd ever see Kitty again.   
  
Spot picked his slingshot back up, and aimed. His hand shook badly though. He aimed at the blue glassed bottle that just stood there, like it was mocking him.  
  
Even if he did change his mind, things would be the same. She'd go back to punching him and making a fool out of him. That was Kitty. She couldn't change and Spot didn't need a girl like that around.  
  
As Spot fired, his pellet was WAY off target. It missed the bottle entirely.  
  
"If dats the right ting ta do...den why is yous worrying about it so much?" he thought with unease in his stomach. Spot stared back the night sky blankly.   
  
The stars stared back at him mercilessly.   
  
Kitty's words rang in his ears.   
  
.·."My mom...use to tell me that the stars knew so much....·. 


	15. A Girl's Intuition, A Boy's Plan

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Note:   
Woohoo! Lotsa reviews ^.^  
You guys rock =)  
  
...Tiger thanks for your review :D  
As for the love thingy...I wanna keep people guessing. Some pretty major stuff is going to happen that will change EVERYONE'S relationships. Because that's real life...people change. I'm really glad though that you like the story =)  
  
...Kate GAH DON'T STOP READING!! O.O  
*begs at your feet*   
Hee hee, your comments are wonderful and I hope you stay interested. But I refuse to say if Reina ends up with Spot ^.~  
And I know what you mean by when authors stop a good story. I did that A LOT. In fact I did it with my Silent Hill and Parasite Eve story. I may just take down my other stories until I'm finished with this one :P  
I was going to give up on this one too but then I saw all the reviews and when I realized people actually liked it, so I decided to continue. Thank you again so much for the compliment :D  
  
...AngelicOne as usual I'm writing my chapters at like 2:00 in the morning. So I plan to have this chapter up and finish reading your story. I only got through chapter one and I don't remember it that well because I was close to the point of falling asleep and drooling on my keyboard ~.~  
But tonight I am bound and determine to finish it!!! :D  
And you'll find out what Spot has planned in the next chapter. However...I will say that it backfires and goes horribly wrong. Heehee =)  
  
...TAwejea again THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm so glad you like my style of writing and more over it makes me endlessly happy that I'm still in character with Spot. I'm having a hard time though thinking of how to have Spot fall in love without really breaking character. Eh...with some late hours and hot chocolate I'll manage... ¬.¬  
Thanks again :)  
  
...Fastdancr well Spot isn't in love quite yet. It's really more of a deep down curiosity about Reina. In New York about that time it was common for women to be housewives and not really have a place or big say in society. So naturally that's how Spot knows it to be. He isn't use to having a girl as a newsie. Keep reading though...he'll soften eventually ... heh heh heh *evil snicker* =D  
  
...Princessred LOL! Poor Kid...Do you have to KILL him? You could just merely tear off an appendage =^.^=  
Ah well. I feel a tad bit bad driving you this nuts about Spot and Reina. But hang in there and keep reading. You'll see ^.~  
Thank ya hun for the review!! =D  
  
Guess that's it. Okay here's chapter fifteen. Oh yes...same thing applies from chapter fourteen. This -*- means POV change and there will be A LOT of that in this chapter. Just warning you. Also THANK YOU to all who reviewed my story "Moulin Rouge Meets the Newsies." It's just made to make you laugh. Spot dancing with the crate at least has to make you SMILE. If that doesn't...the fact that he's dancing like Britney Spears should :D  
Okay on with the story. I've rambled enough ^.^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 ~ A Girl's Intuition, A Boy's Plan  
  
A few days had passed. It seemed fairly short, but Reina had now been with the Brooklyn newsies for a week or two. Time had flown by fast.   
  
What's more is that life now seemed so blissfully...normal. She now had a home...and work. That was perfect for her.  
  
That was all she needed to focus on right now anyway.  
  
It was currently morning.   
  
Reina's eyes opened with some difficulty, sleep still crowding them over.  
  
She had gotten to sleep late last night. She was dealing with a bad case of insomnia as of late.   
Add to that, the fact that Butters had started to sleep walk at about three thirty in the morning that night. She had been the only one awake to help him back to bed as he muttered about pancakes falling from the sky.  
  
After all that, she had gotten about four hours of sleep.  
  
However...she hadn't dreamt.   
  
And that sat perfectly fine with her. She didn't mind in the least bit and to be honest she didn't give a damn if she never dreamed again. Dreams were useless and usually ended up lost in the flow of time or broken by someone else's actions.  
  
Reina realized she didn't even have a dream. She had been so focused on surviving that she had abandoned dreaming. She didn't even have a goal, aside from surviving.  
  
"...How sad am I?" she muttered to the ceiling.   
  
Reina held up one hand in a casual gesture and examined it. Her hands were riddled with dirt and some ink blotches from the papers printing rubbing off. Her nails had gone from an ivory white to dirt brown.   
  
"Ugh..." she muttered.   
  
Reina didn't mind the dirty newsie look, but enough was enough. She didn't need dirt CAKED on...  
  
"If I want that..." she muttered, hopping down gently from her bunk. "I'll go take a swim in that muck stream they call a river..." she finished, heading to the bathroom. It was only when someone swung around the corner, casually leaning an elbow against the doorway, did she lift her head up.  
  
"...Dats me river yous is talking 'bout Kitty..." Spot said with a tint of warning to his voice.   
  
His pale gray eyes held that all too familiar challenging look. Reina knew the morningly torture method by now. She also knew how Spot relished in it so.  
  
"Gah...you're just like a dog...why don't you just go off and mark your territory since you love it so much, Spot" she said, adding an emphasis on his name. She attempted to duck under Spot's arm but he dodged to the right, preventing her from doing so.  
  
"'Ey Brooklyn is me turf, has been -"  
  
"And always will be. Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she paused, tiredly.  
  
"I know..." she said shooting him an annoyed look. Reina stood back for a moment and put one hand to her forehead, yawning. She couldn't tell if she was angry or what. She was still a bit too sleepy to care.   
  
"Give me five...just FIVE minutes Spot to wake up, THEN I'll slap you for your stupid ass remarks..." she countered, running her hand across her face.  
  
Nothing happened. Spot didn't move, nor speak. He only watched her with a smug look of superiority.  
  
Finally Reina looked back up at him. "Okay...NOW I'm awake..." she started and shoved into him hard.   
  
"And NOW I'm pissed..."  
  
Spot stumbled back just a bit but put a single hand on the door. That slow, devious smirk slowly spread across his pouty lips. "...Sure Kitty...Jus' as soon as me time in 'ere is up"   
And with no further hesitation or look of remorse, he closed the door on her.  
  
Reina drew in a slow breath. "I will not...punch Spot...I will not punch Spot..."  
  
That had been her mantra as of recently.  
  
Reina had decided, as of late, that punching Spot wasn't helping things. It only seemed to make him resent her more, if that was even possible. She had vowed on the day that Kid had punched Spot, that she would start fresh and try and be nice to Spot.  
To...make things right, so to speak.  
  
"Yeah right..." he mind muttered sourly.  
  
That was a joke.  
  
She had actually thought that their little late night chat a few nights ago, would've softened Spot's attitude towards her.   
  
How wrong she had been.  
  
  
It was her guess, that Spot was actually acting MEANER to her. He would deliberately do things to piss her off nowadays and then act mean and spiteful about it. Or he would point out little mistakes she made and blow them out of proportion   
  
It was hell and moreover, Reina knew something was up.  
  
She may have been clueless as to what that something was, but she wasn't blind or dumb.   
  
As for Kid and Spot, they had rarely spoken since that day. That was the one problem that made Reina the most uncomfortable.   
  
She didn't hold herself responsible, but she knew Spot DID.  
  
"...God..." she moaned. "I just...wanna...use...THE...DAMN...WASHROOM!" she screamed, her voice getting louder with each word of the sentence. Her frustration level had hit it's peak and she leaned her forehead against the door.   
  
She would just have to wait.  
  
"'Eya Rei rei..." someone greeted in a smug voice. Reina didn't bother to even turn around.   
  
"Go away Figgy...I am entirely NOT in the mood..."  
  
Figgy grinned and tilted his head. His brown hair fell over his eyes just slightly.   
  
"Someone get yous panties in a bunch Rei rei?"  
  
Reina only looked over slightly and curled her lip. "You're mannerisms get more colorful by the day Figgy darling..." she muttered with much annoyance. Then as an after thought she added "And why do you still call me 'Rei rei'...you're not a two year old..."   
  
"Does it piss you off?"  
  
"I'm already pissed off" she moaned quietly against the door, still waiting.  
  
"Well, does it piss you off more?"  
  
Reina nodded tiredly.  
  
"Well, then that's why I do it!" Figgy proclaimed with a smart ass smirk.   
  
Reina sighed. "You're almost as bad as Sp-"  
  
The door opened and Reina hit the ground. "SPOT!" she yelped, finishing her sentence.  
  
Spot only glanced down at her like she was no more important than an ant. "Nice entrance dere Kitty..." Spot said, putting his cap on over his hair, which had been slicked back slightly.  
  
Spot stepped over her. "'Eya Figgy"  
  
"'Eya Spot" Figgy shot back with a smile.  
  
Spot headed off and silence ensued.   
  
"I will not punch Spot...I will not punch Spot" Reina muttered into the floor.  
  
Figgy eyed her. "Are yous gunna use da washroom or what?"  
  
-*-  
  
"Yous is to take hoir to the sanctuary...I'll be goin along. Now...when yous see me signal...dats youses cue to stir up any trouble. Den go after hoir..." Spot said.  
  
The person in front of him nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't yous mess up, understand? I don't want hoir back 'ere"  
  
With that Spot shoved a five dollar bill into the person's hand. It had been a big part of his secret savings, but Spot had now totally convinced himself. The money was worth it.  
  
He was doing the right thing. Brooklyn was HIS turf, along with the newsies.  
  
Things didn't change and having Kitty around meant BIG changes.  
  
Things DIDN'T change unless he said so.  
  
Now if only he could get rid of the minor nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to stop.  
  
Spot hesitated only a moment and thought of the past. Of how things were. Him and Kid were partners. Nothing between them.  
  
His record for selling the most papes still stood.   
  
His boys had never found Kitty.  
  
That made up his mind.  
  
Spot nodded and the person took off into the shadows.  
  
  
Minor note: The sanctuary is like a place for homeless and orphaned children. It's like the refuge only they're not really mean to the kids. They don't treat them like royalty either though and it's funded by little money so it's kinda a drabby place. Basically you still wouldn't want to end up there.  
You may be saying "But the refuge was shut down in the end of Newsies"  
True but in reality there would still be places that would collect homeless and orphaned kids. The sanctuary is just another one of those. 


	16. A Dark Plot Gone Terribly Wrong

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Notes:  
Okay...no thank yous on this chapter because I started it late night. I'll resume with the thank yous on Chapter 17. :D  
Plus I worked ahead on titles and putting my ideas for this story in line. The SpotxReina stuff won't happen until Chapter 23. Not long so hang in there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 ~ A Dark Plot Gone Terribly Wrong  
  
The next day had begun, however gloomily.  
  
The sky was gray and cloudy and the wind was bitter.   
  
"...Froggy..."  
  
"Mm?" Reina snapped out of her thoughts. She slipped her cap on tightly on top of her head, preparing for work anyway. Weather or not there were papers to be sold.  
  
"It's froggy lookin'" Butters muttered and looked away from the window and over to Reina. "We's really gotta do this?" he asked, a faint begging in his voice.  
  
Reina turned to face him. "You know his highness..."  
  
"Yeah..." Butters moped, his scraggly blonde hair falling in various directions. "'Ey wait...what if da rain comes and den da ink washes out of da papes and den da papes have nuttin on dem, an den da peoples dun buy 'em, den we dun make any money...er..." he listed off the atrocities on his fingers.  
  
"What den Kitty?" he prodded, his blue childlike gaze turning to her. Many by now had heard Spot frequently call Reina "Kitty." So naturally, it had stuck. Reina didn't mind though. She preferred it over Rei rei, that was for sure.  
  
Reina stared at Butters with a blank expression, then shook her head. "Hey...don't worry about it...you'll be okay" she tried to reassure him.  
  
"...Aren't we just the pep talker" Reina mentally cursed herself.   
  
"Yeah...yeah uh...okay" Butters agreed contentedly then went about his business. Apparently, as lame as her attempt was at reassuring Butters had been, it had worked.  
  
Reina glanced to the window. The day DID look scary and uninviting. It looked like the sky would burst into tears of rain at any minute. Reina shuddered. The last thing she needed was to stand out in the rain and get sick...  
  
"Yous ready ta go?" a cold voice interjected her thoughts.   
  
Reina turned slowly to face Spot.  
  
Spot Conlon stood before her. She half expected to see his usual smirk, but that was not the case today.  
  
Spot looked troubled. His brow was furrowed and his gray eyes were on the ground. He wouldn't look at her.  
  
Reina shook her head. "...What's wrong with-"  
  
"I said are yous ready?" Spot snapped, his eyes only briefly darting up to her. Reina was rarely ever taken aback but this had done it. She had seen Spot become so filled with rage it was a little scary...but she had never really heard him snap like that.  
He struck her more as the silent "I'll-get-you-back-later-so-watch-your-back" type...  
Not the type to yell.  
  
But apparently she had been wrong.   
  
"...Yeah I'm ready"  
  
"Good." Spot answered shortly. He turned and headed to the doorway. "I'm goin' with yous" he said. Spot was making direct attempts to keep the conversation short and to the point.  
  
Reina narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to ask why, but she decided against it.  
  
*  
Spot and Reina walked along the street casually.   
  
They both held their stacks of papers under their arms. No words were exchanged at all.  
  
It was an odd sort of silence.  
  
"Spot...what is going on...?" Reina asked quietly. She kept her eyes ahead. She was in no mood to fight with him but she was certainly in no mood to be kept in the dark either.   
She wasn't going to put on a dumb face and just walk into whatever trap he had set up.  
  
"What do yous mean?" he asked coldly. He had not given her one single look once.   
  
"...Well just the fact alone that you won't look at me seems to say something" she said simply.  
  
Spot snorted. "Who'd wanna lookit yous?"  
  
Reina glared but bit her lip. She refused to fight.  
  
Suddenly Reina veered off to the left.   
  
"'Ey where are yous going?!" Spot shouted suddenly in alarm.   
  
Reina glared at the distance in front of her. "I'm not hanging around with you if you refuse to tell me what nasty little trick you're planning now!!" she shouted back in response.  
  
The crowds closed the space between Spot and Reina. Spot was rapidly losing Reina in the crowded streets.   
  
"Kitty! Wait!" He hollered and shoved people out of the way desperately. In his desperation to reach Reina he held up one arm. "Kitty!"  
  
That was the cue.   
  
Somewhere nearby firecrackers fizzled in the street. A horse drawn carriage was in the way, as if perfectly positioned.  
  
"NO!" Spot yelled.   
Though he seriously doubted his pack of boys had heard him.   
  
Utter chaos ensued. The horses reared up, neighing in utter fear and trampled their hooves back into the ground. People scattered everywhere. It was like an angry storm had fallen upon them.  
  
Spot shoved more people aside. One such person hit the wall hard. "Sorrys!" Spot hollered back but continued to move in Kitty's direction. He didn't know why he was pursuing her. This was how the plan was supposed to work.   
But a wave of panic had risen up inside him.   
"Yeah...now yous decide to develop a conscience..." his mind bellowed at him.  
  
There was a faint scream from an alley, followed by cursing and protests.  
  
"Aww...geeze. I didn't tell 'em to hoit her..." Spot muttered and ran into the alley way not even thinking twice.  
  
However what Spot saw, made him go pale. His three newsies lay scattered on the ground. All of them were badly injured and a small pool of blood had formed near his feet. He just arrived to see a greasy, black haired man glare daggers at him. He held Kitty in his arms. Kitty screamed against a black gloved hand that was pressed to her lips. Her arms were yanked roughly behind her back. She was strong but no matter how she struggled, the man was stronger.  
  
The man sneered at Spot and grinned. His teeth were yellow and scummy. Thin and crooked. His nose was sharp and a bit pointed, and his skin itself glistened with grease.  
  
Kitty's eyes pleaded with Spot, but Spot stood frozen.  
  
"Aw...what happened sonny? ...Your little plan backfire?" he then let out a cruel cackle. "We've had our eyes on this one for a long time..." he said with an icily cold voice. It chilled Spot more than his appearance.  
"...Yes...she is a pretty flower isn't she?" the man cooed, stroking the top of Reina's hair. he brought his grimy lips close to her cheek. Reina snapped her head away but made no other form of struggle.  
  
Spot glared and whipped out his cane lightning fast. But the damage had been done, and it wasn't to the greasy man. Kitty's eyes were closed. She wasn't hurt...at least not physically. Rather, she was in despair.  
  
The man leapt off without another word and hurried away. "'EY!!!!" Spot screamed and ran after him as fast as he could. He ran to the end of the alley and turned the corner. He thought his lungs would burst when he finally did stop. But it was no use. The man was gone...  
  
And so was Kitty.  
  
Things had backfired terribly... 


	17. Feeling Regret

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Notes:  
This will be the last chapter for a while. I've written Chapter 23 already but I want to catch up. So that means that my next post may not be for a while but it will have Chapters 18,19,20,21 and 22 up. I'm posting 23 last just cause...well cause :D  
  
...Rabbit. I'm glad to see I'm getting reviews from different people as well as some who have been reading for a while. All of them are wonderful :D  
Thanks for your review. Hee hee a lot of people seem to like Reina's little mantra ^.~  
  
...AngelicOne and thus you now KNOW his plan DEFINITELY did NOT work out. As for mantras...mine would be much more vulgar...prolly around the lines of "I will not kidnap and do VERY bad things to Spot" XD  
I was glad to review your story. Please keep it up. It's coming along nicely :D  
  
...Princessred your posts always make me giggle. Spot will NOT be a hitman so have no fear...as for your centuries late husband...can we share? :D  
Things will work out. Just in time :D   
Hee hee thanks and keep reading :D  
  
...DxInsider   
Thanks for your review. Last chapter revealed Spot's plan, this one is just his feelings behind it. Gah I made a rhyme...X.X  
Keep reading and thanks for your reviews :D  
  
...Fastdancr I read your story about Little Tyrant. Kudos to her for punching Spot ^.^  
And I prolly wouldn't be able to resist either. Hmm...  
*sets up a Punch/Kiss Spot booth for a $1* Any orders? :D  
  
Thanks to all of your guys. You've been great =)  
Hang in there. Romance is on the horizon :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 ~ Feeling Regret  
  
Spot sat in a chair back at the lodging house. He had spent at least an hour trying to find Kitty, but it was to no avail. She was really gone.  
  
Spot Conlon knew well enough who that man worked for.  
  
Mister Edward Vanderbelt. Owner of the hush-hush Scarlett Bordello. Spot had seen the missing ads and heard stories from other newsies. Their girls would mysteriously disappear. On some instances, once the girls were used up and abused to their fullest, they dumped them off. Many wound up dying.  
  
This wasn't the first run in Spot had with Mr. Vanderbelt.   
  
As if adding fuel to that thought, Kid walked in.  
  
His jade eyes fixed icily upon Spot. "...Yous...just gimme ONE reason why I shouldn't soak yous..."  
  
Spot looked at Kid calmly and stood. He dropped his cane to the floor, which he had been gripping and rubbing nervously since Kitty's abduction.  
  
Spot held up his hands. "I desoive it..."   
  
Kid only glared and crossed his arms. "So when are we's goin to get 'er back?" Kid demanded. His voice left no room for argument.   
  
Spot looked away. He had mixed feelings on everything and had no idea where to even start. Worse yet he felt like a traitor in some way...and Spot Conlon HATED traitors.  
  
All the newsies in the Brooklyn lodging house knew by now of what had happened. It looked very bad for Spot...  
  
Kid then leaned closer, his gaze now deathly. "...Don't let hoir end up like Moira..."  
  
Spot looked back into Kid's face and challengingly spat "Don't yous EVER compare Moira to any odda goil..."   
  
At that Kid's glare softened from deathly to just angry. "Well...fine. But I's AM goin ta get hoir back..."  
  
Spot hissed for a moment in mock surprise. "Psh...dat one's a real shocka..."   
  
Kid moved in to either punch Spot or mutilate him but Spot held up a hand. "I'se ain't argueing...I'll go. But only because I's KNOW what dat place is like...and I'se KNOWS what happened to Moira..." Spot smoothed out his clothes and ran one hand through his hair. He bent down and grabbed his cane, throwing it up a bit then grabbing it and sliding it into his belt. "No one desoives dat..."  
  
Kid nodded. The decision had been made.   
  
Spot put his feelings and thoughts of confusion aside. All he needed now was his cane at his side and his slingshot. Part of him was actually excited to be able to have some action. It seemed like it had been forever since he decently soaked someone. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Spot grinned. "'Ere comes Brooklyn..." 


	18. A Dangerous Choice

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Notes: Just the occasional copyright. Newsies don't belong to me. They belong to Disney...*weeps*  
It just isn't fair...is it folks?  
  
Anywho...this is a LONG chapter. I know, I know I said I wouldn't post until I had chapters 18-22 done, but I have a problem. Read on.   
I hope you all don't wind up hating Reina after this chapter. There's more to her answer than meets the eye. *evil giggle*  
But you'll find that out later.  
Also read the notes at the bottom to find out that problem... =P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18 ~ A Dangerous Choice  
  
Reina didn't know how she had gotten herself into this situation.  
  
Moreover, she didn't have any idea why she had thought that possibly, just maybe, that Spot Conlon had a heart. At least a piece of one that wasn't devoted to being an asshole, flirt and all around smart ass.  
  
Reina sat up to find herself on a bed. It wasn't like an ordinary bed though. It had a canopy that was covered with a scarlett red cloth. The bed itself wasn't like the ones in the lodging house. It was plushy with feathery soft pillows and the bed spread had to be silk or SOMETHING just like it.  
  
The room itself was scarlett red.   
  
Reina shuddered. It made her feel like she was swimming in a room of blood. Blood colored roses, red carpet, red walls...  
  
The door bust open.   
  
Two men walked in. One was dressed nicely in a fine tuxedo like suit. It looked very expensive. In a way it matched the man who wore it. He was tall with chestnut black hair which was slicked back. His eyes were green. However they weren't a pretty color of green, as Kid's were. They reminded Reina more of a serpent's. The man seemed to be in his late twenties.  
  
The other was the man who Reina briefly remembered from the alley.   
  
"Mr I-Can't-Be-Bothered-To-Shower...Greaseball for short..." her mind named him. Reina could only curl her lip as Greaseball came closer. She backed up on the bed and glared daggers at both men.   
  
"Restrain her" the well dressed man ordered in a voice that was so calm it was scary.   
  
Reina's eyes widened momentarily. His voice was so calm that it alerted Reina right away. If this man wasn't worried...and wanted her restrained...  
  
Greaseball sniggered and reached a grubby hand out to grab her. "Ahh...thata girl...now come ta daddy..." he cooed in a sickening voice. His eyes shined with a mad lust towards Reina.  
  
Reina kept the glare firmly plastered on her face. "...Thata girl THIS..." her mind spat.   
  
Her leg kicked out and smacked Greaseball under the chin. He stumbled back, both hands flying to his face. Greaseball fell into the vanity set, knocking various perfumes and other little trinkets to the floor.  
  
He fell to the ground and stayed there for a moment, holding his chin.   
  
"She kicked me!!" he screeched, finally getting to his feet. The well dressed man snorted and shot Greaseball a look of annoyance. "Honestly...do you know nothing...?"  
  
"Don't you touch me..." Reina said. She kept her voice low and threatening. Screaming threats weren't going to get her anywhere. She had to find out her situation first, then assess what had to be done. There wasn't room for panic.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, not bothering to hide the mistrust and suspicion in her voice.   
  
"Ah...we haven't been properly introduced..." the man said with an eerily KIND smile. "Edward Vanderbelt" he said with a brief but gentlemanly bow.   
If this man hadn't just ordered Greaseball to "restrain" her, she might have actually found him charming.   
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked. Reina couldn't help but feel like she was in a life or death game of twenty questions. The man however just continued to smile. "I've been watching you...Reina...Townshend"  
  
Reina's mouth fell open. Then she fell off the bed.  
  
Reina shook her head and the fall snapped her back into reality. Before she could get up, Edward had grabbed her hand and was holding it soothingly. "You're all right I trust?"  
  
Reina snatched her hand back. "How did you know my name?"  
  
Edward laughed. Then he looked at her with admiration in his eyes. "My ... my...no matter how I act or what I say, you just won't trust me will you?"  
  
Reina said nothing to this. She glanced at Greaseball to make sure he was keeping his distance.   
  
"Things will all be revealed in time. No need to ask so many questions darling. The only-"  
  
"Don't call me that..." Reina snapped and stood to her feet. Edward stood as she did. "Yes...well as I was saying...the only things YOU need to worry your pretty, little head about is the decision I'm giving you..." he said, smiling once more.  
  
"A decision huh? ...You sure you aren't going to slit my throat and rape me if I say no to your proposition?" Reina countered, crossing her arms. Her keen blue eyes never left Edward for one minute.  
  
"Mmm...no. Not in that order" he said, smiling then rather viciously. Reina's eyes narrowed into slits. He laughed, the viscous smile leaving his lips. "I'm kidding dear..."  
  
When Edward had composed himself, he turned his back to Reina. "I'm going to offer you an...opportunity..."  
  
Inside, Reina wasn't thinking nice thoughts about Edward. "Psh...one can only imagine what that might be..." she muttered.  
  
Edward turned his head just briefly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I can tell you..."  
He then began to walk, slowly, to the other side of the bed.   
  
"First of all, I know your name because of your father Reina"  
  
Reina hadn't been paying much attention but when those words left Edward's lips she turned slowly. "You...what?"  
At first she wasn't sure she had heard right. Maybe he had said "because you're an otter" or "you're hotter." But all of those sounded silly.   
  
"I knew your father Reina"  
  
Reina opened her mouth to speak but Edward beat her to it.  
  
"Joseph...Joseph Townshend with his beautiful wife Taryn...am I right?" he asked, now turning and looking very seriously at Reina.  
  
Reina still didn't give in. For some reason, she refused to believe it. "How old was my father!? My MOTHER!?" she screamed, losing her grip on her cool manner.   
  
Edward bowed his head. "When we met...he was twenty-five, your mother twenty-two, however when they left he was twenty-nine and your mother twenty-five..."  
  
Reina felt her knees begin to go weak. There HAD to be an explanation. Reina closed her eyes and focused on regaining her cool. Anyone could've known those facts...  
  
Reina then opened her eyes slowly and smiled rather deviously. This would prove if Mr. Vanderbelt was a liar or not.   
  
"What did my father ALWAYS wear...?" she asked, leaving the question very vague on purpose. If this man truly knew her father...then he would know the answer.  
  
Edward looked back up at her and quite calmly answered "Your mother's ring from when they were teenagers. I asked him about it once...he said she had given it to him when he proposed to her. He told me it was Taryn's favorite ring...in fact it had been the only thing she had to remember her mother by"  
  
Reina finally fell. However the bed broke her fall. She sat there. Not moving or saying anything.  
  
Edward glanced at her with what seemed like worry. "...Reina...I know life for your family was never very easy...that's why your father wanted to bring you to me..."  
  
Reina looked over at him somberly. She only managed to squeak "...what?"  
  
Edward took his place beside her. He gently placed a hand over hers.   
  
Reina looked down at it briefly then back into Edward's eyes. "Reina...I won't lie to you. I run a bordello"  
  
Reina's eyes widened. She said nothing but wore the look of mistrust once more. She KNEW what a bordello was...and if this man was suggesting what she thought he was going to suggest...  
  
"I want you to-"  
  
"No!" she answered back immediately and looked away. It wasn't a distressed response but more of a strong "my mind is made up" response. She didn't even need to THINK for that one. Edward grasped her hand. "Reina...it isn't what you think-"  
  
"My ass it isn't!!" she shot back then stood. She leaned in on Edward and glared with pure hatred. "You make girls sell themselves for money...you take away their dignity and pride for what? Five dollars?!" Reina clenched her hands tightly. To even think that her father was aquatinted with this man, made her blood boil. Then again her father never HAD been known for making smart choices.  
  
Her whole body shook in anger. Edward stood and put his arms on her shoulders, or at least attempted to before Reina shoved them off. "Never..." she spat.   
  
Edward watched her for a moment then finally spoke. Reina looked ready to kill.  
  
"...It isn't as bad as you think..." he hinted.  
  
He kept speaking before Reina could object. "Many girls are actually happy here...you make more than five dollars Reina. As for the degrading...manner...you speak of..." he paused then sighed. "They got the option just as you did. They live practically like royalty Reina! Think of it...you can afford nice clothes. Be on your own...! There's no ... SCRAPING the bottom of the barrel to get by!"  
  
"That doesn't make it right!!"  
  
"Reina...it's only wrong because society says it's wrong. This business isn't for everyone, and about ninety percent of the time it's THOSE people who wouldn't stand a chance in this industry that are calling it filth. It's your body Reina...and it's a natural instinct to use it. It's quite normal..."  
  
"It's normal if you love someone..." she countered, though she felt her defenses weakening.  
  
"Love...?" Edward snickered. "Love is just myth, an IDEA that gives poor bastards with no hope or will comfort..." Edward then looked directly into her eyes challengingly. "Have YOU ever been in love Reina?"  
  
The question took Reina back. She wasn't sure how to answer. She had loved her parents...at least her mother. Or had it been admiration? Admiration for putting up with all the shit her father put her mother through...  
  
"What about Kid...?" he mind countered. She had to admit that she had liked him and he WAS attractive...but love? She just didn't know. "...I...don't..." she paused then looked down, finally defeated. Who was she kidding? Kid didn't love her back. The only person left would be...Spot.   
"Hell no..." her mind answered to the very thought of his name.  
  
"No..." she answered.  
  
Edward moved closer and smiled. "You see Reina...there is no such thing in this world..." his voice was quiet, like that of a father telling his little girl her puppy had just died. "It's do or die...Do you really think that selling newspapers is going to able you to survive, much less get what you want?"  
  
It was scary suddenly how good this idea sounded. Her heart was screaming "No!" but her mind was thinking otherwise.   
  
All Reina wanted was to survive. She didn't want to end up with a drunkard for a husband or cleaning up after other people. She wanted a home. A REAL home. She just wanted a LIFE for herself. Something she didn't have when she had been with her parents.  
This could eventually offer her that...  
  
"I...I just don't know. I don't think I'd feel right..." Reina said, looking away. She felt uncomfortable on the topic.  
  
Edward lifted her chin gently. "Reina..." he said, flashing her a charming smile. Confusion and pain danced in Reina's ocean blue eyes. "You ARE beautiful..." he gushed. Reina felt her face heat up just slightly. She had never been paid a compliment like that and she found it hard to believe when she was standing there in newsboy clothes and dirt on her face.  
  
"You have the looks...the personality and the body..." he cooed. "You only have so many years until it's gone..." he said, his voice now by her ear. "...Why not use it while you have it?" he asked seductively then stepped back in front of her.  
  
Reina swallowed hard. She knew in her heart it was wrong, but part of it seemed so right. It wasn't going to kill her...  
It was just sex. It involved no emotions, no attachment, no nothing. If it could get her out of New York...a place of her own and a future...  
  
"What is your choice Reina?" Edward asked, holding out his hand for her to accept.  
  
Who else was going to offer her a future? Spot Conlon? "Right..." her mind laughed. He had set her up to fall. She remembered Greaseball's words.   
  
.·."Aw...what happened sonny? ...Your little plan backfire?".·.  
  
In that instant, when those few words had been said, she had known that Spot truly did hate her. It didn't really matter, she supposed. Spot's idea and feelings towards her weren't going to make or break her.   
It only went to show that she was alone...and unless she did SOMETHING to pull herself up...she wasn't going to make it.  
  
Reina swallowed hard and took Edward's hand.   
  
She lowered her face to the ground and failed to see Edward and Greaseball's devious and cunning grins.   
  
She knew that this was going to help her in the long run.  
  
However she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had just made a pact with the devil.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...this is a big turning point in my story. This story has a plot but then again it doesn't. It's about Reina finding out who she is and over coming her past to have a future. For Spot it's learning to deal with new things such as love and changes. There's going to be a lot of little subplots as well and THAT'S where the trouble comes in.   
  
I have three main ideas right now. They are as follows.  
  
1. Beginning/Life in Brooklyn (Which is "Just To Love")  
2. Manhattan  
3. Closure/Finale  
  
However if I put all of those into ONE story...it might end up being 40 or 50 chapters long. Maybe less, maybe more.  
  
Here's where you guys can help me out. Would you rather read one BIG long story aka "Just to Love" and keep it at that. OR ...  
Would you rather I split it into three parts. They would be...  
  
1. "Just to Love"  
2. "The Edge of Tomorrow"  
3. "Putting it All on the Line"  
  
Personally I just think that one big old story is too long. I don't wanna bore you guys or especially NEW readers. A lot of people would be turned off by looking for and finding a new story to read with 40 chapters. I dunno though. So help me out if you would kindly.   
Thanks! :-) 


	19. A Daring Rescue

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
A/N: I got thank yous to do to! But first just a warning...this chapter will be pretty long...  
  
Okay a lot of thank yous...since I skipped them on chapter 18. So if I group a few together don't get peeved at me! ^.^;;  
It's just to save time...Here goes.  
  
...Mandy, Tawejea,DxInsider and Natalie thanks for the compliments. I thrive on them O.O  
Heehee!  
I'm sorry about the cliffhangers...but I gotta do one ONCE and awhile...^.~  
Thank you so much for your votes!! They really helped me out! That goes for everyone who helped me decide ;)  
  
...Fastdancr and AngelicOne I GOT THE SPOT BOOTH SET UP!! ...Er...now I just need to find Spot...  
Hrmm...*looks about* Yoo hoo! Spot? Er...um Spot? . *crickets chirp*  
o.o;;  
Er...well that didn't work out too well... Thanks for still reading!! =D  
And don't CRY AngelicOne! It will all be okay! ..besides you'll make me cry... ;. ;  
  
  
...princessred ...DAMN THOSE CENTURIES!! ...*whimpers* Oh well we can still watch Newsies again and again and again...it has great entertainment value aside from Spot   
However...the songs stick in my head like bubble gum. Then they're there ALL DAY LONG! I CAN'T GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! AAAAGGG!   
...Especially "King of New York". Me and my friend were singing that for hours straight...As for Moira...well she's gone so don't worry about her. The bad guy who abducted Reina was just a henchman for the REAL bad guy. There was no hitman. Spot just told some of his boys to get Reina away from Brooklyn and to the sanctuary. Hope that helped ^.^  
  
...Tiger ooo! Thanks for the compliments! I know the whole "bordello" thing was iffy but I'm like that. I have to take chances, otherwise if I hold back on my writing I'm just not content with it and I'm more likely to just trash the whole dang story. Things will work out though so I hope I didn't turn anyone off from the story. Thanks for still reading! ^.^  
  
...Brooklyn Majestic WOOHOO! I'm glad you like the story!! =)  
Sweeeeet.  
Tell me the name of your fanfic with Moira in it. I'd love to read it. I actually like the name Moira too. However I came across it in a funny way. I was thinking about going to see "Return To Neverland" which got me thinking about the movie "Hook" and then a light bulb went on inside my head. I liked the name "Moira" so much I decided to name Spot's first love that. Plus it fit pretty good IMHO. Thank you so much for calling my story wonderful...*Sniffles* It made my day :D  
  
Okay GEEZE! I hope I didn't forget anyone because all those reviews mean the world to me. It sounds dumb and cheesy...but you guys are authors too, so you know what it's like to recieve praise on a story. Especially one you're particularly fond of. THANK YOU!!!!!! *hugs and lollipops for everyone*   
*_*  
  
Okay I'm done acting stupid and gushing... =^.^=  
On with the story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaper 19 ~ A Daring Rescue  
  
The bordello itself was a beautiful terror.   
  
From the outside, it looked like a broken down old building. Almost like an apartment building but smaller. Much smaller. On the outside it was untreated. The bricks were crumbling and the wood on the door frame on the outside was rotting. Unless someone really knew what lie inside, it was a place not many would even think or dare to enter.  
  
However on the inside, deep inside, it was a rich world of flesh, drink and any other sin you could possibly imagine. The walls were painted in a rich autumn gold, while deep red scarlett curtains blocked passages to other rooms. In the center was a living room like place. A red plush couch was far against the back while chairs and tables were set up in the center. A glossy bar with multiple different bottles was to the left. However to the right was a whole new room. It had a small ornate stage with gold carvings and red velvet curtains. More table and chairs were placed in front of it.   
The whole place could've been a palace, but it's tenants were the only thing that proved it WASN'T.  
  
"Dis had better woik..." Spot muttered under his breath. He couldn't keep his eyes off all the "distractions." There were girls everywhere. Scantily clad girls for that matter.  
Some looked beaten down by time. In fact most of them did. However that didn't stop Spot from staring at their-  
  
"Pay attention!" Kid snapped.   
  
Spot shot him a glare and was about to argue before they were approached. A man, probably a guard or something, stopped them.  
  
"Yous pay da entrance fee?" he asked, crossing his immense arms. Spot looked to Kid. Both Kid and himself were dressed in fine suits. Spot had his cane by his side. He had insisted he bring it along because it would look more classy. Kid didn't argue. Kid probably knew better by now than to try and stand between Spot Conlon and his beloved cane.   
  
As for the suits, Kid had them stored away. He had two. And only two. Kid had kept them as momentos. The one that Spot wore was a bit smaller in size. It had been Kid's little brother's suit.   
Spot felt a little odd wearing a suit that held so much meaning to Kid. He felt like it was sacrilegious or something.  
  
Kid was a bit taller than Spot and tended to look more mature. So they had agreed to play it off as cousins. As for the entrance fee, well it hadn't been paid. Spot would be damned if he or Kid were going to pay a fee just to "look around." So naturally they had scouted out a way and snuck in.  
  
The man stared at them impatiently.   
  
Kid waved a hand. "Yes. It's been taken care of" he said in a regal voice. The man didn't budge.  
  
"What's da passwoid?"  
  
"Err..." Kid hadn't thought of that one.  
  
"Loveboid" Spot answered simply. The man shot him a look of annoyance but stepped aside. "Da auction will begin shortly..." was all he had to say.  
  
Spot walked slightly ahead of Kid. He wanted to avoid any questions. Kid clamped a hand down on Spot's shoulder and swung him around roughly. However Spot was prepared and instantly grabbed Kid's collar and shot him a deathly cold glare. "Don't yous ask..."  
  
Kid shoved Spot off and shot him a dirty look. Spot shrugged his shoulders as if to shake off where Kid had grabbed him. "It ain't what yous tink..."  
  
Kid only shook his head and muttered "Sure it ain't Spot..."  
  
Spot took a seat at a table, below the stage. Kid sat but hesitantly. "We's can't be sittin 'ere waitin! We's gotta-"  
  
"Look...I know how dis goes okay?" was all Spot said. He stared at the table itself. Anything to not face Kid's accusing looks.  
  
"Yous a fine one yous are Spot Conlon" Kid snapped. Spot finally looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Yous gunna try and play it off like yous has never been 'ere?"  
  
"I have been 'ere Kid. But not for da reasons yous tink..." Spot said and looked towards the stage. His eyes got a far off look. "I's may be a 'womanizer' but I'se ain't a pervoit..."  
  
Kid only watched him. He said no more, but the disdain in his eyes said it all.  
  
There suddenly was a large round of applause. The lights dimmed and the spotlight centered on the stage. The curtain ruffled a bit before a finely dressed man walked out. To this, there was a burst of applause, like the mayor had just walked into the room.   
  
"Good evening...sirs..." he said pleasantly, then added with a grin. "And ladies..."  
  
This made a few girl erupt with giggles. Some of the giggling was genuine and some sounded rather forced and fake.  
  
Spot's icy, gray eyes narrowed as they focused on the sleezeball who could only be known as Edward Vanderbelt. The one man responsible for ruining a big portion of his life.   
  
"We have a very...very special treat for just one of you tonight. Tonight ... for the HIGHEST bidder is a delicate, and I assure you, most rare flower"  
  
Edward flashed another grin. Spot just barely restrained himself from jumping on stage and soaking Edward right there and then. He wanted to beat his brains in and cause as much pain as possible. He wanted this guy to feel his own pain...  
  
To feel Moira's pain.  
  
At that moment, Spot was so lost in his lust for revenge, that he didn't notice the curtain draw back.   
  
"Spot! It's Reina!" Kid exclaimed in a hushed voice. Spot looked over, snapping out of his "Vanderbelt must die" delusions. What he saw made his mouth drop open.   
  
Many "ooh"s and "ahh"s were emitted from the crowd. Mostly from the men. Edward stood smiling, like he was presenting a caged angel he had caught himself.  
  
Reina sat on a black stool. Her legs laid slightly to the right, both together in a delicate pose. Her hands, which were usually grimy and dirt ridden, were now clean and clasped neatly in her lap. She wore a white dress that fit every inch of her body like she had been born to wear it. It had light, short sleeves about her shoulders that shimmered under the light. The rest was a light weight, dress that flowed to about her ankles. There she wore little white shoes with a strap around the ankle.  
  
Her wavy brown hair was held up delicately with a blue flowered hair comb which matched the aqua shade of her eyes. Only her bangs hung over the right side of her face as usual, along with a single tendril of silky brown hair.  
  
Her face was clean and seemed flawless. If she had received any cuts or bruises from the struggle or from life as a newsie, Spot didn't notice them. Her lips were full and rose red, from lipstick or other makeup that had been applied.  
  
She really did look stunning.  
  
Neither boy could say anything as they stared helplessly.   
  
"That's right gentleman...this delicate flower, never before touched, may be yours tonight ...! Be the first to sample this exquisite angel..."  
  
-*-  
  
Reina felt her face heat up. She didn't like being displayed like this. It sent her nerves into a big bundle in her chest. Eventually it got so bad, that she thought she may have about died from panic.  
  
"You have to do this Reina...there's no other way" he mind chided.  
  
Reina swallowed hard, praying that she wouldn't pass out until the auction was at least over. If she passed out then...maybe she wouldn't have to go through with this.  
  
"Eleven dollars!" someone hollered.  
  
Reina looked up immediately. The bidding had begun.  
  
-*-  
  
Spot wasn't sure what had happened to him. He felt possessed.   
  
He had never known Reina could look so...well...to put it bluntly: beautiful. He would've never thought that under all her sarcasm and feistiness, was a gentle and quite pretty girl. "Yeah...right. Until she opens her mouth" he thought, his lips turning into a halfway smirk.  
  
"Eleven dollars!"  
  
The bid snapped Spot from his gawking.   
  
"Twelve!!" another voice cried.  
  
"Do I hear higher?" Vanderbelt asked with a slightly displeased look about his face. "Come on...surely she's worth at least-"  
  
"FIFTEEN DOLLARS!" an older man from the back said, slamming his fist down with the money clenched in his fist.  
  
"Now that's more like it!! Any one else?" Vanderbelt asked, surveying the room. The rest looked out bidded. A few sagged their shoulders or lowered their heads in defeat.  
  
"Twenty dollars" Spot said simply, holding up a handful of cash.  
  
-*-   
  
The voice sounded so familiar.   
  
For a moment, a very brief moment, Reina thought that possibly that voice belonged to Spot...  
  
"...Are you ill? Like he would even be bothered to come and rescue you, much less pay twenty dollars for you!" her mind scolded her. "Besides...he's the one who set you up for this..."   
  
Reina sighed and looked down. A bit of her felt the familiar feeling of disappointment that she knew all too well. She just didn't understand why she felt it when thinking of Spot. All in all, him setting her up for a fall, seemed very typical of him in a way.  
  
"Well...at least I won't be going with gramps in the back" her mind thought gloomily.  
  
-*-  
  
Kid stared in utter shock at Spot.   
  
There wasn't time to ask questions though as Vanderbelt clapped his hands together. "SOLD!"  
  
Spot stood and watched Reina stand as well. She didn't look up.  
  
"Congratulations to you sir! Our hostess, Delilah, will show you to your room. As for the rest of you...our flower may have been picked for the night, but there are still many lonely ladies I see out there, looking for some fun for the night" Vanderbelt hinted with a sly grin.  
  
Reina took her time ascending the stairs.  
  
"I'm going ta get her out...YOUS are in charge of helping me...I'll bring her out da back and yous make sure dat da coast is clear" Spot said, quite definitely. Kid was about to argue but Spot shot him a glare. "Do it if yous wants ta get her outta 'ere"  
  
That shut Kid up and Kid stood. He cast Spot a look of distrust, then reluctantly took off. Reina approached Spot, her head down. Spot was about to speak to her before someone cut him off.   
  
"Not enjoying the prize?"   
  
Spot looked over to see Vanderbelt, standing there grinning like a chesire cat.   
  
"She ain't a prize" Spot said matter of factly. Vanderbelt only raised an eyebrow.  
  
He totally changed the subject.   
  
"Not even one kiss...pity...most would be all over her from the minute they laid eyes on her, don't you think?" Vanderbelt hinted.  
  
Spot refrained from saying what he really wanted to say. "Get bent yous dried up freak"  
  
Instead he just glanced to Reina then back to Vanderbelt.   
  
"Well my dear sir...at least let me know you enjoy the merchandise"  
  
Reina looked up and suddenly shot Vanderbelt a betrayed and angry look.  
Spot sighed. He desperately wanted to punch Vanderbelt but he knew they couldn't afford to create trouble like that. He just wanted Vanderbelt to leave. He wanted to leave this place, period.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going ta do dis..." Spot moaned inside his head. However if it would shut Vanderbelt up and get him to leave them the hell alone...  
  
Spot grabbed Reina's shoulders. She snapped her head to attention as he grabbed her. Her mouth dropped open into an 'O' of surprise as she recognized him, but before she could utter a word, Spot leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Reina shut her eyes tightly. It wasn't really a passionate kiss that lovers share. It was more of a forced kiss...  
  
Spot pulled back after a moment and shot Vanderbelt a look. "Dere. Yous happy?"  
  
Vanderbelt only grinned and stepped back as Delilah appeared.   
  
Reina stood, motionless and obviously in a bit of shock. She didn't seem to notice as the two were ushered to their own room. Their room looked very similar to the one Reina was first in when she had arrived at the bordello.  
  
The door closed, bringing her back to reality. She had her back to Spot for the moment, but slowly turned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah...if you want to see Reina's dress go here.  
http://hometown.aol.com/gowns4you/showroom.html  
It's the first pic on the top. It should also be the first one that loads. 


	20. 'I Trusted You!'

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Phew...lotsa thank yous on the last chapter. But since I haven't posted now...there aren't any new ones. So no thanks yous for this chapter ^.^;;;  
I want to stress something before you read this chapter. I'm including music in this chapter. The music is called "Someday the Dream Will End". It makes the selection I chose it for much more powerful IMHO. You can download it off Morpheus or prolly Napster or any other music sharing system. It's from Final Fantasy 10. So I suggest to find it you type in "FF10" or "FFX" as a keyword under audio. It should come up. Play the music when you see this: ***  
Just a suggestion and it's just for fun. Here goes. Note at the bottom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 ~ 'I Trusted You!'  
  
"Before yous saying ANYTING..." Spot began, pulling his top hat off. "It was just so dats no one would get suspicious. Don't yous start tinkin I's did it cause I's like yous"  
  
There was a few minutes of silence.  
  
Spot was a little surprised to see that Reina didn't turn around or react. "Oh geeze...please tell me she ain't over dere blushin and romanticin' bout dat one little peck. It didn't even mean anyting!" his mind seemed to complain.  
  
He sighed. It had only been to get that moron, Vanderbelt, away from the both of them before Spot couldn't hold back and had to beat his brains out. He just hoped it hadn't resulted in leading Reina to believe something else...  
  
His mind continued to rant. "Dats da problem wit goil-"  
  
Reina turned around slowly.  
  
Her expression wasn't what he had expected.   
  
She wasn't relived, blushing or grateful.  
  
She wore a look of pure anger, and pure hatred on her face.   
  
Spot eyes her suspiciously. "What's dat look for?" he shot. He watched her like she was a cobra, about to strike.  
  
Then it happened. Reina ran forward and slapped her hand across his face HARD. Spot was forced to stumble back a bit from the force of the slap. He had his head turned away but slowly looked over at her. His hand drifted to his face and gently touched it. Reina had slapped him so hard that a faint red mark had appeared.   
  
Punching was one thing, but getting slapped was quite another. At least for Spot.   
  
Spot looked at her with confusion and anger. "What da HELL WAS DAT FOR?!"  
  
Reina advanced on him once more. However this time Spot noticed and backed up right away.  
  
Reina felt her ankle give out and she slipped. An accident caused from the heels she was wearing. She didn't like them, nor was she use to them. They made walking so difficult.  
  
She fell forward into Spot's arms.  
  
Spot held her for a minute, eyeing her like she was a bomb.  
  
When she didn't react or look up, Spot got a little worried. He didn't think he had ever seen Kitty THAT mad.   
  
Suddenly she did something else he would've never thought he'd see her do.  
  
She was trembling. ***  
  
Trembling hard in his arms.   
  
Spot held her as she looked up at him. Her eyes burned with pain. There were again no tears, but the pain and hurt were definitely there. However even that didn't compare to the look of betrayal that was there as well.  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"My name is Reina..." she paused, for only a moment then continued with more volume. "It's REINA!" she screamed in fury, almost hatred. She stood up a bit and backed away from his embrace. Her voice trembled like it was about to break into a full on roar.  
  
"Reina...I's-"  
  
"Don't you even DARE say sorry!" she spat. Reina's hands were clenched into fists at her side and she was shaking still. Only now Spot was sure that she was shaking in rage. Her eyes narrowed on him. "I TRUSTED YOU!"  
  
"What do yous mean!?" Spot yelled, suddenly pissed off and very confused.  
  
"I KNOW you had a plan to get rid of me Spot!! I'm not dumb!! Did you HONESTLY think I didn't hear that greasy man explain it all in front of my face?!!"   
  
Spot suddenly looked down. He actually had-  
  
"...Or did you forget?!" her voice said, thick with venom. She had captured his thoughts in words. "Well, let me remind you Spot!"  
  
"'Aw...what happened sonny? ...Your little plan backfire?'" Reina spat, reciting Greaseball's last words to Spot before he had whisked her off to the bordello. Reina took a step back away from Spot like his was some sort of horrid insect that she was ready to kill.  
  
"You ... you have no right to say ANYTHING to me!!"  
  
"I'se came here ta save yous!!!!" he bellowed, his own voice raising in anger. Spot took a step towards her, not caring if she hit him again. "I'se spent TWENTY of me savings on yous sorry ass!!"   
  
Then he looked down for only a moment. His voice seemed as if it had choked off. He found it difficult to say the next part. "Kid wanted yous back anyways...and do yous tink dat if I had meant it, I would've come wid 'im?" he confessed, his voice softening a bit.  
  
"Please Spot! Don't glorify your actions. You're not some hero or anything..."   
  
Spot then looked back up and if looks could kill, Reina would've been dead. "Yous look..."  
  
"No YOU look...if you were sorry and if you had ONE SHRED of humanity in your heart Spot Conlon, you wouldn't have done ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" she screamed.   
  
Spot backed off but still glared at her. "I...I...actually TRUSTED you...I don't know WHY I did...but...I did Spot..." she said, her voice calming down a little. She looked at the floor. "You were always mean to me...and ...I KNEW you didn't like me...but I would've never thought..."  
  
She didn't finish her sentence. She only closed her eyes in pain, turning her head away.  
  
"Well, it's too late Spot..." she said, now seeming so close, yet so far away.  
"I'm staying"  
  
Spot's eyes widened in actual horror. He then looked at her like she was insane. "Yous lost it?!" he yelled, suddenly desperate to change her mind. Spot stepped closer to her, and grasped her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Do yous know what dey do ta goils in dis place?!"  
  
"Yes. I DO know...and I accept that" she said suddenly, throwing his hands off her shoulders and backing up even more.  
  
"But why?! I mean-" Spot stepped back and shot her a look of pity. "Yous is more dumber den I tought"  
  
Reina opened her eyes and glared at him once more. The fury had returned.   
  
"Dumb?! You're one to talk!!" she screamed.  
  
Spot only nodded his head no. "No's Reina. I's can understand dat yous is hurt...okay fine. I's can understand dat yous hate me right now...dat too is fine. But anyone who has half a brain would know better"  
  
"I have NO ONE SPOT!!" she yelled in pure pain. "I have no one!! Not you, not my parents, not Kid, NOT ANYONE!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!" she screamed and ran at him. She began beating her fists against his chest. Anything to take out her pain...anything to make him feel what she was going through.  
  
Spot stood still though and slowly put his arms around her. Reina's beating got softer and weaker until she gave up. Her voice broken. "...I ...have nothing..."  
  
Suddenly Spot didn't feel like yelling. He just held her as she trembled. Reina didn't yell anymore either.  
  
He thought she would have been crying for sure, but as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, he could see torment and pain. But still no tears.   
He couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration mixed with pity for her. She was so strong...  
But so strong to the point that she didn't have it in her to cry.   
  
"Reina..." he began, watching her a bit oddly. "Why don't yous cry...?"   
  
"...No. I just can't..." she simply answered. Her voice was emotionless now.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"......Because. I just can't"  
  
Both stood that way for a while. Spot didn't feel like himself. However for once he found it hard to care. He was sick and tired of not being able to enjoy life as he had before Reina had come around. He was also sick of the constant feeling of confusion that was pent up inside of him...  
  
It was time to move on. It was also time to just take what had been handed to him. He might not have liked Reina but he wasn't going to let her stay at the bordello. He would throw her over his shoulder and walk out if he had to. Not because he had feelings for her...but because he had feelings for Moira. He had failed to save Moira from this place, and now...in this moment he could almost feel her.  
  
She wouldn't have wanted him to make the same mistake with another soul.  
  
"Reina...I's won't let yous stay 'ere. I let dis place destroy Moira -"  
  
"Moira?"   
  
Spot quickly continued. "I won't let it take anudder soul if I's can 'elp it"  
He looked as if the memory itself was tearing him to shreds but also that he was determined to somehow defeat it.  
  
Reina sighed. Her voice hurt from screaming. In fact she had a headache. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. It just felt good to suddenly relax. She nodded her head and let the breath escape her lips. She was done thinking...for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I finished chapter 21 and was going to have it posted along with 19 and 20...but guess what? Gay-OL (my term for AOL) decided to give me an error as I was saving it. So I had to restart AOL and it also decided that ...nah, that long chapter wasn't important...so it didn't save it. I'm seething right now and all I can say is that chapter 21 may not be up for awhile. In case you guys were wondering. I need to find the steam to write it all over again...which won't be fun because incidentally...chapter 21 was like my favorite and longest chapter. Sorry to complain ...^.^;; 


	21. Confrontations and a BIG Mistake

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Okay...I had this chapter PERFECT! ...Keyword is HAD! No longer is it perfect...only because AOL had to boot me off AND restart...and it didn't save. I tried to keep this chapter the way it was originally written...but of course I can't remember it EXACTLY word for word. So I hope you all still like it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21~ Confrontations and a BIG Mistake  
  
The tacky, deep scarlett, red wallpaper seemed to fly by in a blur as Reina was tugged along by Spot. He held her hand, roughly jerking it in the direction he would move.  
Reina could scarcely believe that they had gone through so many hallways, just to get to that one room. The place seemed like a maze. An endless, twisting, collage of scarlett hallways.  
  
"You sure you know where you're going?" Reina asked, feeling suddenly a bit timid.   
  
"Yeah...yous just follow me" Spot directed, not bothering to look over at her. Spot had paused, his gaze watching something intently. Reina wasn't about to argue with Spot. She was tired of arguing. The yelling...the screaming...it was just all too familiar.  
  
.·....It was the first time her mommy and daddy yelled like this...  
A little girl, with a wavy mop of brown hair, clutched the ends of her raggedy dress, nervously. Her little hands twisted the dress nervously, standing behind the wall that was blocking the heated kitchen argument. She felt a wave of fear arise within her chest, until it began to suffocate her. .·.  
  
Reina felt her legs freeze. Her mind was not in reality and not with Spot. It had drifted back...years ago.  
  
.·. "We came here for a different life!!!!!!"  
  
"And I'm tryin' to give you a different life!! But with you on my back bitching all the time, there's just no pleasing you, is there?!"  
  
"I'm not bitching!! I'm pleading...just tell me the truth! Please! Please Michael!"  
  
"I...will not-!"   
  
A loud clatter of dishes rattling and the rickety table, being shoved a bit, clamored off the walls.   
  
"I will NOT be judged in my own house...I work my ass off for you and all you can do is nag...nag, nag, nag...every godamn day...and I'm SICK of it" her father, Michael, spat harshly at his wife.   
  
The small girl peeked around the corner, curiosity finally killing her. Her mother was pushed against the table, her father's hand upon her shoulder roughly. So rough his knuckles had gone white.  
  
"Michael..." her mother choked out. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks in never-ending rivulets. The small girl wanted to run out and do something...anything. But she was scared...  
This was her own father...her daddy...  
He wasn't supposed to act like this... .·.  
  
"Reina!!!" Spot finally yelled. He had her pinned against a wall.  
  
Reina's eyes went wide for a moment and then focused on Spot's. His eyes burned with annoyance, but yet they softened only slightly. If you had blinked, you would've missed it. It was a softened look of concern. Then back to his regular look of fierce concentration.   
  
"I'm sorry...I ...can't..." Reina said, averting her eyes to the floor, swallowing hard the memories that flooded her.  
  
Spot eyed her. "Yous and dose memories are gettin' ta be a pain in da ass, Reina"  
  
This comment got Reina's attention back to the current situation. It had actually taken her by surprise. If Spot was starting to read her head, then it really was time to leave the Brooklyn lodging house.  
  
"You...how did you-"  
  
"Yous toal me dat night. On me docks by da house..." he said, giving her a look like it was positively normal that he remembered such a detail. Spot didn't strike Reina as the sort to remember anything anyone told him that didn't relate to money, business or his own personal benefit.  
  
"You remembered that?! ..." she asked, incredulously. Reina's expression was one of pure disbelief. That changed suddenly as her eyebrows fixed in a suspicious glare. One which cut Spot off before he could even answer. "And those aren't YOUR docks..."  
  
"Ey!" he said, placing a hand on his cane, and lifting his head just slightly. It was in a proud manner. "Brooklyn's me turf. Da docks are on me turf. I's own da docks, da streets, da bridge, da river"  
  
Reina rolled her eyes and took on a look of utter boredom. This was BS.  
  
"Everytings mine" Spot said, finally looking to Reina with a proud, smug look on his face.   
  
"Tell me Spot..." Reina began, immediately preparing her comeback with a nice, fake plastered smile upon her face. "Do you have access to large planks of wood?"  
  
Spot's smug look immediately crinkled into one of confusion. "What are yous talkin' bout?"  
  
"Uh huh...that's a firm 'no'. And um...do you own any tools...Spot?"  
  
"No" Spot said, crossing his arms. He was vaguely interested in where she was going with this.   
  
"Mmm..." Reina nodded, putting a hand to her chin in false contemplation. "Well, then, that means that you have neither the resources or tools to build a street, bridge OR the docks. Therefore, they are NOT yours"  
  
Spot scowled and shook his head, disgusted. "Yous is almost as bad as Davey...da walkin' mouth"  
  
Reina was about to shoot a comment back, in usual fashion, when Spot lashed out. His hands gripped her shoulders, shoving her hard against a wall. Reina glared, her instincts taking over and she punched a fist, sharply, into his side.  
  
Spot gasped in pain and stumbled back, releasing his grip on her. A woman, perhaps a customer or another one of the bordello's victims, eyed them suspiciously, but kept walking.   
  
"What...da..." Spot swallowed, straightening up. If only he didn't hit girls...Reina would've been a pancake on the side of the wall. He was beginning to consider making acceptions.  
  
"Sorry!!" she apologized. "It was on accident...I thought you were- ...well..."  
  
"Yous - ugghh.." Spot moaned, massaging his side. His fine hat had fallen down and lay at his feet. As he picked it up, he heard a faint snickering. He looked up slowly, a fierce glare in his eyes. Reina had one hand to her mouth and was on the verge of busting into full blown laughter at any moment.   
  
Spot felt a surge of hate for that particular girl, at that particular moment. How dare she laugh at the leader of Brooklyn? A thought occurred to him, and Spot toyed with the idea of leaving Reina in the bordello.   
  
Instead he began walking off, saying nothing.  
  
"Spot...come on...I-I'm...s-shhrr" Reina said, until giving in to another round of giggles.   
  
Spot felt his blood boil. He knew now that he should've let Kid handle this. He was insanely close to beating the next living thing to a bloody pulp with his cane, all because of this girl.  
He didn't understand why she had this effect on him. The power to make him so angry, but she did.  
  
"Let's just go, alright?" he muttered, and led her off to the exit. Silence ensued and Reina's giggles had subsided as Spot led her down into the basement through an old staircase.  
  
The basement was very unappealing. Something about it made Spot shudder. There was a cold feeling. Like someone placing their cold lips on the back of his neck and giving him a kiss, that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
The basement was empty. It was a ballroom for shadows and cobwebs. Worse yet, it was like one long, vast, cement hallway, with the occasional nook or cranny for storage. Crates to be exact. Spot didn't care WHAT was in the crates. All he cared about was the pale grayish light at the end of this morbid tunnel.  
  
Another shiver gripped him. He placed his hand upon his cane, as if that would bring him comfort. "Nobody could pay me enough ta stay in dis place..." then as if upon rethinking that very thought. "Well...okay maybe...but it'd hafta be a lot!"  
  
Spot smirked, his anger now fading away like mist on the river, early in the morning.   
  
He turned his head in a casual manner, with a jokey smirk on his face. However he made sure to fix it with his famous, icy stare.   
"Heya Reina...hows about-"   
  
Spot abruptly wiped the smile from his face. His grin faded and became a look of surprise. People rarely had the gift to surprise him. However this person always seemed to manage.  
  
"Thought you were so smart, didn't you?"  
  
Spot glared and stood up straight, keeping his ground clear. "I'se is smart...yous is da fool for followin' me. I'd hate ta be yous in about two minutes" Spot seethed.  
  
Edward Vanderbelt merely laughed and clutched Reina to him tightly, a hand holding her chin and nose, so to keep her mouth shut securely without risking her biting him. He acted like Reina was a dog, holding her in a way an owner would hold a dog to keep it from barking.   
  
Reina struggled and screamed, or at least tried to. It wasn't even that, it sounded more like a furious yell that was muffled only by the force of Vanderbelt holding her mouth shut.  
  
"Indeed. I do find youngster's ... words...delightfully entertaining. Please...humor me with some more"  
  
Spot gritted his teeth and pulled out his cane, slowly. His knuckles were gripped white against the slick, black pole of the cane. Some of his dirty blonde hair fell upon his face. The anger welled up inside Spot. Like a huge fireball, gaining more and more power with each of Vanderbelt's words. Soon it would explode. Very soon.  
  
Reina stopped struggling, as if sensing the anger and power vibrating from Spot. Vanderbelt however did not, and Reina could only glance upwards at him as he laughed straight in Spot's face. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you boy?"  
  
Suddenly, like ghosts from the shadows, more boys appeared. They didn't appear armed. In fact they looked more like...newsies. One didn't look much older than Spot himself. In fact, he could've even been younger. Spot's gaze darted to all of them, considering each of his opponents. They all LOOKED like newsies...except that they looked pissed.  
They also looked darker and bloodthirsty.   
  
"Yous got more cronies now, Vanderbelt?"  
  
Vanderbelt smiled in a snake like way, a hint of giddy power tinting his voice. "Yes...they do tend to come in handy...given the correct motivation of course. I believe that from what my...er..."informant" tells me, well..." he laughed then stopped quite suddenly, baring his stare into Spot "Well...they're much like you"  
  
That had been the last straw. Spot yelled out and aimed to strike Vanderbelt with his cane. One of the boys cut in front of him and took the hit. Spot didn't care. His anger had blinded him beyond belief. His only focus was reaching Vanderbelt. He felt almost superhuman and hardly realized that he had already beat three of the boys down. There was about five remaining. The rest were big. They had more muscle mass than Spot and towered over him. However Spot had the power of fury on his side.  
  
"Quite amusing boy...I almost feel as though I know you...you and that damn cane..." Vanderbelt mused. Reina began to struggle furiously. "Yes...let's make it more interesting! What if you were to lose the cane?"  
  
As if on cue, three boys moved in at Spot. Spot ran at one, harshly pummeling him to the ground, cane out in front of him. The boy was damn lucky he hadn't been speared.  
  
The other two moved to tackle him but luckily Spot swished his cane out in time to trip one. It had been a mistake. Three boys remained and the one who had fallen, stumbled to get up. Spot dove on him and began beating him with his fists, dropping the cane in his haze of anger.  
  
Reina's eyes widened and she threw her head from side to side, until she broke free of Vanderbelt's clasp on her mouth. "SPOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed desperately.   
  
It was too late. One of the boys had seized Spot's cane and brought it down onto Spot's back. Spot cried out, so loud that Reina could almost feel his pain.  
  
It spread like a fire, eating away at his muscles. His back, the spot where the cane had hit, throbbed painfully hard. It didn't help that he took one more hit. Spot then found himself, pulled from the unconscious boy, and drug to his feet. The cane, his cane, was slammed brutally hard into his stomach. So hard that Spot thought he would throw up. One of the boys roughly grabbed his hair, getting a fistful to the root and yanked his head up. "How's it feel ta be beaten down, Conlon?"  
  
Spot didn't have time to react as the boys shoved him forward and beat him once more with the cane. Spot fell and hit the hard cement floor of the basement with a hard thump.  
  
Reina cried out. Her own anger had risen. Spot had tried to save her...he HAD saved her. She would be damned if she was letting him die here. Not by this slimeball. It was her fault for trusting Vanderbelt in the first place. She cried out once more, which was more of a roar and slammed an elbow into Vanderbelt's waist. It's was only as she did so, that her elbow brushed something hard before connected with the soft flesh of his stomach.  
  
She wheeled around, out of his grasp and ripped the neatly tucked ends of his shirt up. It was as she had thought. Reina seized the gun that had been concealed within Vanderbelt's waist and aimed it at him directly. The boys and Vanderbelt froze. Time itself seemed to freeze. No one even dared to breath. Reina's eyes were wild with hate and panic.  
  
"Don't...any...of you move an inch..." she breathed, panting and backing away. She didn't take her eyes off Vanderbelt, but stepped back so she could keep the remaining three boys and Vanderbelt within eyesight. Vanderbelt, straightened up, wincing. His neatly combed hair had become mussed and his snakelike green eyes fixed upon her with a momentary death glare. They softened back to the oily smooth, false liars that they were when he first met her.  
  
"You don't want to do this Rei-"  
  
The gun went off and cement chipped near Vanderbelt's feet. Reina kept her glare steely cold. "Next time I won't aim to miss..." she warned. The gun was clutched so dearly in her hands. It was as if she were a caged animal, who had discovered how to use their claws once more.  
  
That had shut Vanderbelt up.   
  
"Move away from him..." she spat. The boys didn't give a second thought and stepped back, behind their ring leader. Reina kept the gun aimed at Vanderbelt and moved towards Spot.   
  
"What's goin' on 'ere?!"   
  
Reina looked over, very fast to see Kid. He stood there, confused, but his defenses were clearly up. He looked ready to beat any one of the four bunch into a pulp if they moved. Reina guessed he had picked up on what was going on. She tossed him the gun and he caught it in between both hands. "Don't let them move..."  
  
Kid nodded and licked his lips, looking to the group suspiciously. He clearly wasn't use to such a weapon.  
  
Reina kneeled beside Spot. She slipped her hands under his arms and pulled him up with all her strength. Spot coughed hard and winced. "Lemme...go..." he whispered. Blood coated his fine lips. Reina kept her arms about him. "I'm going to help you..."  
Spot began to argue again, but another cough interrupted him. Reina pulled him to his feet and his legs shook.   
  
"Kid let's go"  
  
Kid shook his head. "Yous two foist. I'll follow"  
  
Reina nodded and the three began to leave, Kid slowly backing away. Vanderbelt's eyes flashed with hate and his mouth trembled. "Yous have a good day now Mr. Hoity Toity...don'tch yous go gettin' hit by a carriage...dough dat could only be an improvement for New Yawk"  
  
"Don't you do this Reina!!!!" Vanderbelt bellowed, his face red with anger. Reina stopped, not turning back. Her face was emotionless, but she stopped to hear his pitiful threats.   
  
Silence ensued for a moment.   
  
"I'll break you, like I broke your father!!!" he hissed. "Leave now and your friends will go with you. I'm not a man to piss off..." he threatened, his voice calming down to an eerie sort of "you-know-I'm-right" tone. "Leave here today and I will get you back...mark my words. I'll have fun going through your little friends first" he said with a hideous serpent's smirk.  
  
Reina turned just slightly, still supporting an injured Spot Conlon. Her eyes met Vanderbelt's from afar. There was an intense silence between them for only a moment before Reina opened her mouth and said loud and clear "Get bent Vanderbelt" 


	22. After The Storm

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with the story. I'm gunna run the disclaimer...yet again. Then I'll do some well deserved thank yous. ^.~  
I do not own Newsies. Nope. Sorry. If I did I would force Gabe to work at my kissing booth...eh..heh heh *nervous giggle*. HOWEVER I do own the "Just To Love" storyline and it's characters like Vanderbelt, Reina, Butters, Figgy, Peepers and Sticks. Yay.  
  
Okay just a bit of whining...I wrote this chapter...and guess what!? I'll give the person who can guess...a big hug?   
  
*silence* Okay okay I'll shut up and tell you. I wrote this chapter and my computer restarted without saving it. So another chapter lost...HOWEVER I was so pissed that I screamed "I'll just write it again!! SO THERE!" at my computer. It was pretty funny. So I wrote this chapter AGAIN! Computers do not love me...nope nope nope.  
  
Okay. Thank you time!  
  
...Tawejea...thank you so much. You're so sweet and I'm glad this story is becoming one of your favorites. I hope I can keep it that way. I will keep writing as long as people keep reading. ^.^  
  
...BOOM BOOM...Nikkie you rock. I will shower you with goodies just for reading my story when you come visit this weekend!! Buwahaha! You rock. Thanks for reviewing and I miss ya ^,~  
  
...AngelicOne heehee. Computers ARE evil...*coughs* but...um I won't jinx you. *looks to Angelic's computer* Niiiice computer...you LOVE Angelic...do not listen to me. You're a GOOD computer... *meanwhile her computer deletes her files for fun*  
Gah...you piece of junk!!!!   
Damn computers...   
Anyhoo...as usual THANK YOU!!!!! XD  
You rock as well!   
  
...Fastdancr me, you and Angelic are offically in charge of catching Gabe for our kissing booth! Muwahahahaha! And if we run into his GF ...she's toast. XD  
Thanks for complimenting my story!!! XD  
  
...Singah, you know I've read bits and pieces of your story. I work a job at a theatre and otherwise I have home studies for school, so it doesn't leave me a lot of free time...usually I'm on my computer just DLing stuff and walk away. I REALLY need to finish your story, cause it interested me. Good job so far. Thank you for saying Reina has depth. I really really strive to keep it that way. I would hate for her to wind off as the whiny type or worse...like Sarah O,o  
What a waste of character in Newsies...huh? Thanks for your review!   
  
...Rede thank you very much! I hope you keep reading. It gets better...er...well I hope it does! O,O  
  
...Tiger...AOL IS STUPID! IT IS! So are computers! But I won't go into that again...Thank you so much for your review and for agreeing with me about AOL...heeheehee ^,~  
  
Princessred...their not outta the woods yet...meaning things aren't what they seem. Spot was holding her but not really with any feeling behind it. Sorta like you might hold a friend if they were that distressed. Sorta... and well all I'll say is that Spot will always be everybody's boy ^,~  
Muwahahaha! We have the evil signature laugh!!   
  
I think that's it...hope I didn't forget anyone... *glances about*. Eep... X,x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22 ~ After The Storm  
  
About a day had passed since the adventure at the bordello. Many of the news boys at the lodging house had swamped Reina and Kid for the whole story. Plus there were now rumors that pinned the air, about none other than Spot, since he had become bed ridden.  
  
Kid was doing his best to keep things together and Reina really had to admire him for it.   
  
Spot had been injured bad. Luckily, Kid knew a thing or two about broken bones. He had advocated that Spot didn't have any broken bones. He had said that he once had helped his little brother Tony out when he had broken his leg, so he could tell if Spot had any broken limbs. That wasn't the case. However Spot looked worse for the wear. He lay in bed, shirtless with the covers around him securely. The hits on his back were so severe that they had even taken off some skin. Reina had been there to help bandage the wounds that were prone to possible infection. Spot had remained pretty out of it, but Reina had spent the night with him, as had Kid. Once around the early morning hours Spot had tried to leave bed and even tried attacking Kid when he had put him back in bed. It was to no avail for Spot.  
  
Otherwise the passing hours were relatively peaceful.   
  
It was now the following night. It had been quiet. Kid and Reina had pulled up old, wooden chairs beside Spot's bed. Just in case he tried another one of his valiant attempts to escape bed care.  
Kid slept soundly as did Spot. For the moment. Reina herself was wide awake. Her head was just too crammed with too many thoughts for the moment. All of them were on Vanderbelt's last words.  
  
"I'll break you, like I broke your father!!!"  
  
Reina was now back in her normal newsies clothes. Inside, she had to admit that wearing these clothes was much more herself, rather than the dress, which she had stored away. Perhaps she'd sell it someday.  
  
Reina sat with the chair turned around, her legs on either side of it. She had her arms rested upon the top of the chair and folded. Her chin rested softly upon her arms. She closed her eyes, as if shying away for the horrid memory of Vanderbelt's voice. She wanted to snub his face...his voice from her mind. But she couldn't. It just wasn't that easy.  
  
"I'll have fun going through your little friends first..."  
  
Reina shook her head slowly and drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Yous okay...?"  
  
She opened her eyes, to put a picture to the voice and held her breath. It was Kid. He had left his seat in the chair and was leaning against the doorway wall. Apparently he had been watching her. Reina released her breath slowly and gave a sort of pained smiled. "...You need to stop worrying about me..." she said, her voice sounding a little ragged from lack of sleep. Kid stopped leaning and walked over, kneeling in front of her chair. He let a weak chuckle escape his lips, then looked up at her. His green eyes held a kindred glow about them. The faint moonlight that shone in the room, illuminated his fine features.  
  
"Yous know...Spot was right..."  
  
At this comment, Reina raised her gaze to meet his and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She very much doubted that Spot had ANYTHING good to say about her...  
  
"Mmm...and what was he right about?" Reina asked. Despite her disdain for the obvious thought of Spot's comment, she smiled still at Kid. She liked talking to him. She couldn't imagine anyone who wouldn't...  
  
"Well...he said dat yous is like steel...and dat sometimes it made him a little noivous..." Kid confessed and smirked, ever so slightly.   
  
"Ugh..." Reina moaned and rested her head, back upon her arms once more. This time she allowed her lips to sink past her arms so only her eyes were visible. They looked away from Kid's gentle gaze and off to the right. "Figures..." she muttered, almost knowingly into her sleeve.  
  
Kid watched her. His smile faded but it was not lost in his eyes. "Yous...know Reina, he's right..." Kid repeated. She turned her eyesight back to Kid and listened. The tone of his voice told her that he wasn't being accusing or trying to offend her.   
"It's just dat...yous ain't like uddah goils..." Kid said, averting his gaze for a moment. "Yous...yous is different, but in a good way. Most goils...dey need savin' and den dey fall head over heals in love wid ya if yous just flash 'em a smile..."  
  
Reina smirked, just a little. It felt good to hear words of praise...  
  
Maybe too good...  
  
"Most goils don't tink for demselves...dey got no character...but not yous. Yous didn't come in 'ere pretendin' ta be all tough or nuddin. Yous just came in as youself...Yous didn't really evah need me or Spot's help..." Kid said. His eyes held a pain, a need to tell her something. They seemed to be pleading with her own, as if trying to get his meaning across through his gaze.  
  
Reina smiled, a sort of distant, yet knowing smile.  
  
Kid licked his lips and continued on as best as he could. "What I's is tryin' ta say is...well..."  
  
Reina shook her head and closed her eyes slowly. She simply placed two fingers gently to Kid's lips. They were soft to her touch.   
  
Reina had a lot on her mind. Vanderbelt and other things...not as important, but they were there. She was also faced with a difficult decision, in her mind. She had a lot of answers for it...but only a select few made real sense...  
As for Kid's words, they were nice, but she really wasn't trying to be brave or strong. Maybe strong but only to survive. She wasn't a leader, nor did she care about proving it to anyone else. Even Spot. She no longer cared what he thought...it just seemed so trivial now...  
  
Right now she had an idea of what Kid was trying to say. As much as the feelings and emotions were nice, they weren't welcome. Not right now.   
She had too much on her mind and she didn't feel right.   
  
Reina slowly opened her eyes. Kid didn't look hurt, but rather he looked like he understood. Without words, he had known that his words were better left unsaid.   
Reina only smiled, a warm, thankful smile. Her hand moved from his lips and touched his cheek gently. A far off pain was in her eyes, but it wasn't an intense emotional pain. It was more of a "I'm genuinely sorry" pain.  
  
Kid took her hand and his honest eyes stared into hers. "Reina...yous just remember dat I'll always stick wich ya...I'll always be yous friend"  
  
***  
  
Time passed with days and eventually, life at the Brooklyn lodging house was back to a fairly normal swing.  
  
Papes were being sold, and work was being done.  
  
The only things that hadn't returned to normal...were three of it's tenants.   
  
Reina Townshend, Spot Conlon and Kid.  
  
Spot had recovered, but he was still injured badly. He had huge bruises to prove his battle, but he had REFUSED to stay in bed any longer. This surprised no one, because it was typical Spot fashion. However what WASN'T Spot fashion, was his unusual tone of silence lately. Spot often seemed distant. He didn't have the usual egoistical bossiness that usually accompanied him wherever he went. An example was about a day ago. Butters had been out, selling papes as usual. When as according to his story, he was distracted by a dog. Innocent enough. It was only until Butters made the mistake of turning around and searching for the dog's owners, that the dog had relieved itself all over Butters' papes.  
  
At that point, Butters had been so terrified of Spot's wrath, that he had hidden in a crate outside the house and refused to come out. It took two boys to drag him out and finally get him to spill the story to Spot. Much to Butters' surprise (and relief), he had gotten away with a stern look of annoyance and a rather disinterested "I's 'il take care of it..."  
  
Butters believed it was because Spot hadn't returned with his beloved cane. Others believed it was for a different reason.  
  
That reason's name was Kid. Kid had helped Spot recover most of his strength, but other than that, remained cold towards the leader. Anyone who knew Kid, knew that he was an easy going, likable guy. But piss him off and watch out, because Kid held killer grudges. Most guessed it was for Spot's comment about Kid being an orphan, which seemed so long ago.  
  
The other mystery, was Reina.   
  
Lately Reina seemed preoccupied. She often seemed like she was depressed in her own little world. She had gained the support of many Brooklyn newsies after word had got out about Spot setting her up, but the closest to her were still Butters, Figgy and now Peepers and Sticks. Peepers was as bad a smart ass as Figgy, but Peepers knew when to keep his mouth shut, whereas Figgy did not. Sticks was a scrawny boy, who never really spoke up for himself or his ideas. He just kinda observed and was often the victim of getting dragged into trouble by Figgy or Peepers.  
  
"Well...er...maybe she met that evil doggy too?" Butters suggested, innocently. Figgy shot him a look. "Yous twit...dat ain't it..."  
  
Sticks' eyes darted between the two.  
  
Peepers shot Figgy a look. "I's suppose yous know?"  
  
Figgy grinned broadly, glad for once to be able to act like the know it all he thought he really was. "As a matter of fact...I's do. It ain't dat hard ta see dat, she's all shaken up cause of dat Conlon"  
  
Peepers rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wow...uh...really?" Butters pried further.  
  
"Yep...she's a goil. No goil takes well to dat...duh" Figgy said, leaning against the staircase which led to the attic. Butters and Sticks seemed to listen to Figgy like he was a guru of knowledge. Peepers knew better. "Geeze...yous make it sound like 'As Da Lodgin' House Turns'..."  
  
Figgy shrugged. But no one could really disprove his story.   
  
All anyone could do was guess...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Note: Anyone remember what I said about chapter 23 a while back? Well if you remember you'll be happy campers. I'll prolly post chapter 23 on March 13. So be on the look out for it. ^,^ 


	23. 'I've Decided to Leave...'

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Notes:  
  
HAHAHA! Finally some Spot and Reina content in this chapter!! It took long enough but it will be worth the wait...sorta. It may not be what you think.  
Granted this doesn't mean their officially in a 'relationship'.  
It's just kinda like some feelings being admitted XD  
Enjoy.  
No thank yous only because I actually wrote this chapter AFTER I wrote Chapter 15. Heh heh...I skipped ahead a bit. My bad.  
I revised some stuff after I wrote chapter 21, but also Spot thinks Reina's upset over his little stunt he pulled to get her kidnapped. In fact that isn't it...  
Just thought I'd tell you.  
I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I hope you like it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23 ~ 'I've Decided To Leave...'  
  
Spot Conlon sat alone. He didn't desire anyone's company. Not at that moment.  
  
If he had felt bad when Reina came to the lodging house...he felt worse when she had come back for the second time. However his feelings HAD changed.  
  
A little...  
  
He wasn't in love with the girl or needing her presence. He knew that as a fact. However...she had become important amidst everything that had happened. He had accepted the fact that she was now here to stay but...  
  
Spot still felt resentment towards her.   
  
"If it woint fer 'er...tings wouldn't ha changed" his mind reeled. Kid and him would still be partners and buddies. He would never have been given a tainted spot to his reputation and he'd still be top newsie.  
  
Plus word had gotten on the street that Spot Conlon had hired a girl newsie. That Spot Conlon had ... gone soft.  
  
Spot stood up and looked into the water. He thought he was over this whole thing...but that girl just provoked such emotions in him that made him want to go crazy. None of them were good emotions.  
  
He hated the fact that Reina was back because with her presence had brought the hint of betrayal. At least that's the impression she gave off to him. He could've been wrong, but somehow he doubted it.  
  
A sort of depression and listlessness hung heavily in the air since her rescue from the bordello. No one knew what to say to her because she seemed so closed off.   
Everyone thought that any wrong gesture or word would cause her to break.  
  
The only ones who knew better were himself, Kid, Figgy and Butters. They all knew Reina too well. They knew Reina WASN'T like glass. She wouldn't break. But it was interesting how this drama had affected her. She wouldn't cry...and hadn't yet to this day. At least not to Spot's knowledge and Spot knew of EVERYTHING that went on in his lodging house.  
  
However her feisty flame and determination seemed to have withered away. That may have been more painful to watch than someone crying. Instead, Reina worked with an almost fragile manner about her. Spot had to resist the urge to yell "Yous snap outta it!!"  
  
Spot had watched her work nowadays. Her pape selling records were no longer stellar. They were just average.  
  
As for himself, Spot was left wondering where and when the hell things got so messed up.  
  
After all, nothing around Brooklyn changed without HIS say so.  
  
"Dats a bunch a BS..." his mind scolded. Spot gritted his teeth. Suddenly a feeling just over took him. He was filled with such rage and anger that he couldn't describe. He was suppose to be over this confusion and denial ordeal...  
  
He growled and yelled out with a cry of rage. He angrily kicked or threw boxes into the river. He hated being wrong...  
  
His hands reached out and slid a row of colored bottles off their usual target practice ledge. They all shattered. He hated change...  
  
His fist punched a wooden pillar, over and over again. Most of all he hated admitting defeat...  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" he roared. His fist slamming into the solid wood, one last bone crushing time. Spot stood their glaring and breathing hard. Unable to scream anymore.  
  
Finally the fury had passed. It left Spot panting and his fist cut badly and bleeding. Spot hardly cared.  
  
The night was silent and the only thing left to say anything was the gentle lapping of the river against the docks.   
  
"I'm leaving..."  
  
It took a second for anything to register in Spot's mind. When it finally did Spot turned. His dirty blonde hair hung a bit in his eyes and he looked at Reina mutely. No glare, no smile, no nothing. Just no expression.  
  
"...What?" he muttered as if he had not heard her the first time.  
  
"I've decided to leave..." she restated, turning to glance at the water. Spot licked his lips. He watched her, unsurely.  
  
Was she really leaving or just saying this to get a reaction?  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything..." she began. Her voice sounded tired. However it also sounded...worried? "I just figured I would tell you...because...well it would probably make your day"  
  
She turned to face him again. Spot half expected to see her crying but still. No tears came.  
  
"What...is she? Steel?" his mind questioned. He had never in his whole life known a girl never to cry. Especially put under the harsh circumstances that Reina had faced.   
  
When nothing was said, Reina simply shrugged. "There's a reason...I have to leave...so this...is goodbye..."  
  
She turned away one last time. This time it was to leave.  
  
"Where is yous tings if yous is really leavin?" Spot questioned with an edge to his voice. He couldn't believe that the firecracker he had known, would just go out and really give up. He found it hard to believe.  
  
"I don't HAVE anything to take with me Spot" Reina answered back with some venom creeping into her voice.  
  
"...Ok den wheres will yous go?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Spot stood for a moment unable to answer.   
  
This was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He hadn't liked her since day one, so he should be happy she was leaving right?  
  
Reina shook her head. "So long Spot. Best of luck t-"  
  
"Now don't yous go n do dat!" he suddenly blurted out.   
  
Reina turned to face him, a very, very mild look of surprise was on her face.   
  
Spot stood speechless. He hadn't meant to just blurt that out, but then again...part of him HAD meant to.   
  
"...Excuse me...?" Reina asked, a look of disbelief now fully written out on her face.  
  
"As...much as...I dislike yous...I can't just let yous go off on yer own without somewhere ta go" he said calmly, almost slowly as if it were tedious to just admit a kind statement.  
  
"Please Spot" Suddenly Reina's face had turned cold and distrusting. "I don't NEED your pity. I don't NEED your false acts of niceness"  
  
Spot looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Look!" he stormed over, anger rising in his voice. "I DON'T pity no one. NO ONE, yous got dat?!"   
  
"Good then don't start now!!" Reina hollered back, her eyes locking on his.  
  
"Kitty I ain't-..." he stopped. Then continued, starting over. He had tried hard to not call her by that name since her outburst at the bordello.  
  
"Reina...I ain't startin' nothin' now..." he said looking down slightly. Spot swallowed hard but continued. "Yeah...I wanted yous gone before..." he confessed.   
  
Reina still held a brief look of "can-you-please-hurry-it-up?" but listened.   
  
"But...I's...would be a down right bastard and no better den dem at dat...dat place!" he said with some malice when referring to the Scarlett Bordello.   
  
Reina took in slow breaths. She looked up at him. Spot was looking away, as if in the direction of the bordello and glaring. His head then hung down low. "...Stay if yous want..."  
  
-*-  
  
Reina half expected this. However that half that she expected, she thought was only going to be faked pity.   
  
That was not the case.  
  
She could see that now, in this moment, Spot had given in.   
  
Given in to her.  
  
Something that probably was not very easy for him. She could tell this by the look of angst that had crossed his face.  
  
She wasn't really mad at Spot, but it certainly had been easier to play it off that way. She was more worried for him. For him and the other newsies. As much as she and Spot quarreled, she had grown slightly fond of him. Emphasis on slightly...  
  
Vanderbelt's words had troubled her since the moment they'd left his lips.  
  
She didn't know Edward well, nor did she want to. However in her heart, she knew that Edward Vanderbelt was not one to cross or betray. He wasn't one to play the fool. In fact, Reina was willing to bet money that Vanderbelt could give a sniff less about her value to him. It was just the IDEA that Spot Conlon, a mere newsboy, had snuck right in under his nose and messed with his money deal.   
  
Reina didn't have to KNOW Vanderbelt to know that this would bother him, until he got her back...  
  
Reina didn't have any words for that moment. Not to say to Spot anyway...She just watched his face. She wanted to say "Thanks" but she couldn't stay...she WANTED to ...but she couldn't jeopordize the Brooklyn newsies like that.  
  
Not for her own selfish reasons.  
  
"...I don't know how I feel..." she muttered, unaware she had spoken that out loud. The words had just tumbled out of her mouth.  
  
"What?"   
  
She looked back into Spot's eyes. "I...uh...just said...I don't" she paused. "...Know how I feel..."  
  
"What's dere ta feel?" he asked in the quietest and calmest voice she had ever heard. As though he was tired, his own self, of arguing with her.  
  
"I...don't know" she admitted. She had at that moment, neglected the fact that Spot and herself were very close to together.  
  
The moment just seemed to happen. It was like an invisible rope had bound them closer and closer together. Reina didn't MEAN for it to happen...  
  
She suddenly became all too aware of the way she was looking into his gorgeous bluish gray eyes for any sort of answer and he was basically doing the same. She also became aware of their distance and how somehow their faces had become very close. She could just feel the warmth of his breath on her lips.  
  
Both pulled back before it had even begun. In Reina's case she took a step back.  
  
Spot looked down to the ground uncomfortably.   
  
Finally he broke the silence and muttered "Yous can stay..."   
  
And that was that, as he headed back to the lodging house.   
  
Reina sighed, helplessly, however also partially from relief.   
  
At some point...she had changed her mind. She would stay...  
  
She knew staying was a bad idea...but Spot had a point. She had nowhere else to go...  
  
Now something else was tugging at her, pleading with her to stay instead of leave.   
  
She hoped, against common sense, that she was making the right decsion. 


	24. Getting Sidetracked

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Okay just a little note that this chapter will be about Peepers, Figgy, Butters and Sticks. It's just a chapter to let you get to know them better, cause they will become important later on in the story. It's funny. I promise :D  
I also got inspired for this chapter by listening to Billy Joel's "Why Should I Worry?". A great song and it fits into that newsie category of "Old New York" jazzy music. Anywho...on with the chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24 ~ Getting Sidetracked  
  
"Watah hippo found in Brooklyn Rivah!!!"   
  
"I's can do better..." Peepers snapped. He cleared his throat and thrust his pape out in front of him.   
  
"PULITZER CAUGHT WID TWO MEN IN BED!!!"  
  
"UUUGGHH!!" the three other boys screamed. They shuddered at once but Peepers just stuck out his tongue. "Yeah it is pretty bad, 'uh?"  
  
It must have worked because people flocked to Peepers, snatching papes and throwing money in his little tin can like wildfire.  
  
"...Just goes ta show what New Yawk is really made of..." Figgy said, trance like as he watched Peepers' papes go bye bye.  
  
"..." Butters considered that, then answered with innocent stupidity "People interested in gettin' a date wid Pulitzer?"  
  
"AAAH!!!" Figgy and Sticks cried, which induced ANOTHER round of shuddering. Peepers raised an eyebrow at Butters. "Yous...is...very...distoibed..." With that Peepers snatched up his can, his arms now free of the bundle of papes. He had one more stack to sell. Known as the noon stack. Spot had once told him that most people want their papes in the morning. It gives them something to get through the day. But then there's the hoity toity bastards who have to buy at noon so they can have something to read while they sip their tea and munch their crumpets for "lunch".  
  
"Well...I'll be seein' yas boys" Peepers said with a nod. Butters blinked then asked "...Hey uh...where ya goin'?"  
  
Peepers adjusted his cap. "Well dats simpsville...dere's dis goil-"  
  
"Aha! Gettin' a little tart for lunch?" Figgy said with a cheesy grin. Peepers whipped out his slingshot. His prized slingshot which was painted gold. One day he had happened to come across a building, being bought and fixed up. The can of gold paint was just sitting there...and thus Peeper's best friend, known as Goldie, was born.  
He had some of the younger newsies going that it was a genuine gold slingshot. Until Figgy had gone and opened his mouth and said it was just wood.   
  
"Tart yes...goil no" Peepers said, flipping Goldie in a taunting way. "Yous didn't let me finish. I know dis goil in da bakery...she's nuts for me..." Peepers said with a slick gesture of sweeping his chestnut colored hair back. Peepers gave a rather cocky smirk. "She keeps me supplied in baked goods..."  
  
"...So dat's where yous get da jellies at?" Sticks asked, curiosity now eating away at him. Being the two youngest, Butters and Sticks looked at Peepers with amazement. The jellies, being lovely jellied donuts that Sticks had often seen Peepers sneak in with and covet away from everyone else.   
  
"Yep. Da one and onlys"  
  
Butters dropped his stack of papes onto Figgy's. Figgy opened his mouth to object but Butters got the first word. "Take me wid you Peep!"  
  
Sticks followed Butters' action and walked up beside Butters. "Me too"  
  
Peepers grinned. "Well...I dunno...she might tink I'm bringin da whole neighborhoid..."  
  
"Aww...come on..." Butters whimpered, his blonde bangs falling in his face.  
  
Figgy glared and waved a pape at them. "Yous forgettin' sumtin!?"  
  
Peepers raised an eyebrow at Figgy then made a face. "Yeahs...alright...come on..."  
  
A trolley wheeled past and as it did Peepers grabbed the back with perfect timing. Butters ran after and Sticks followed, soon being pulled onto the trolley with Peepers. Figgy threw a pape down and scoffed. "Dose..." he muttered, not bothering to finish his sentence. The trolley was gettin farther away...  
  
Figgy's anger turned to worry and eventually he snatched up the papes and hid them in a nearby crate. They'd be safe there.   
  
Figgy ran after the trolley hollering "Yous bums wait for me!!"  
  
It wasn't that he was scared of being alone, rather he was scared of missin out on jellies.  
  
Peepers snickered and crossed his arms, standing at the back of the trolley. "Come on slowpoke!!"  
  
Figgy glared daggers and jumped and caught Butters' hand. Butters and Sticks pulled Figgy aboard. Peepers started snickering harder.   
Figgy glared death at Peepers. "Yous is a real bum"  
  
***  
  
"Will yas just leave da store already?!" the girl demanded. She was about Peeper's age and very cute. She was pretty with delicate skin and blonde, bouncy curls. Her eyes were a sky blue. Only spots of flour on her cheeks, from a hard days work at the bakery, marred her appearance.  
  
"'Ey! Whoa dere Marie!" Peepers said, holding up his hands. He smirked, as if trying to pry through her shell of annoyance. Marie scowled and tossed a donut at him. "OUT!"  
Peepers' eyes widened as it connected with his face. Butters slinked in with Sticks close in tag and caught the donut as it slid off to the ground. His eyes positively lit up like stars.  
  
Peepers glared then his eyes went wide again once he realized he had an audience. He coughed and tried to play it off. "Nice hand ya got dere Marie!"  
  
Marie glared, preparing another to throw at Peepers. "Yeah and if yous don't leave, den you'll meet it personally wich yous face!"  
Her tone wasn't one that betrayed she was kidding. She was dead on serious. This caused a nervous laugh to erupt from Peepers. "Aww, sweetcheeks...what about what we's had togeddah...?" he inquired innocently enough. It was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Marie put her hands on her hips. "What...ARE yous talkin' about?! I've been kickin' yous mangy ass outta my Pa's store since day ONE!"  
Figgy shot Peepers a smirk from the door to the bakery store and crossed his arms. He did so love catching Peepers in a fib. Peepers glared then looked back to Marie and softened his look. "Yous don't rem-"  
  
"Heeeey!" Marie said with a bright smile. Her eyes lit up and she peered over the counter. "Who's dese lil guys?"  
Peepers glanced down at Butters and Sticks. Neither were really little, but due to Marie's outburst with Peepers, they were visibly scared.   
  
"Aww it's okay. I ain't gunna hurt yas" Marie chided in a now calmed and gentle voice. Butters looked out from behind Peepers and watched her. "Yous ain't gunna pelt us wid danishes are ya?"  
Marie giggled. Her giggle was like tinkling music to anyone's ears. Some may have said it was the perfect laugh. Butters was more reassured by this and stepped over to the counter, though he was still too short to reach all the way up. "What are yous doin' wid dis jerk, cutie?" Marie asked, shooting Peepers the stink eye. Butters looked at Peepers and answered quite honestly "Well he said you'd give us jellies"  
Peepers' mouth fell open and he gawked. Marie ignored him totally and giggled again. "Well...I'm not really suppose ta ...but only on one condition..."  
  
Butters and Sticks leaned in, intent on listening.   
  
"You promise not ta give dat flea-bitten, womanizing macho airhead over dere ANY"   
  
Butters glanced nervously to Peepers, then back to Marie and nodded eagerly. "I can do dat! Uh...what if he attacks me?" Marie went behind the counter and shouted "Then I's 'il shoot him upon sight if he evah shows his face again!"  
Peepers gulped but his eyes kept darting to see what Marie was getting. When she did return, it was with a small box. She handed it to the two eager boys and smiled. "Don't yous go eatin' dem all at once now, okay? Den yous'll get a tummy ache"  
Butters nodded and opened the box. He promptly fell back and the box landed on his chest. Inside the box were about three glazed donuts, three jellies and three chocolate covered ones. On top of that was a small loaf of hot, freshly baked bread. Sticks poked Butters with his shoe. "Yous okay?"  
  
Butters jumped up, snuggling the box in his arms. "Uh...thank yous! Thank yous very much!!"   
  
Marie smiled. "Yous is very welcome. Now yous bettah go before my Papa gets back...but 'ey! Yous two is welcome 'ere anytime, okay cuties?"  
  
Butters and Sticks nodded in unison and ran out with renewed speed. Figgy was forced to pull Peepers away, his jaw practically on the floor. He had just had "his" girl stolen away by two nine year olds...  
  
***  
  
"DIS IS NOT HAPPENIN'!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two donut munchers were oblivious to Figgy's ranting. They were currently off in their own world of merriment. Peepers too seemed oblivious to Figgy's dismay, as he was aimed at snatching a donut or two from Butters.  
  
"Dey...dey're gawn!" Figgy yelped, gripping his head, his eyes wide with panic. His fingers were threaded through his hair and he looked utterly lost. For the first time, Peepers, Butters and Sticks looked over to see what their companion was complaining about.  
  
"What's yous problem Figgy?" Peepers asked, giving him his best annoyed look he could manage. Figgy turned from pale to an angry red. "Yous bums!! Da papes!!"  
  
Butters looked up, thick layers of jelly coating his cheeks. "What about dem?"  
  
"DEY'RE GONE YOUS MUTTONHEAD!!!" Figgy screamed, clearly in panic. Figgy threw his arms down and slapped a hand to his face. "Dis is jus great..."  
  
Butters and Sticks had promptly stopped eating. They understood why Figgy was so upset. Butters' stack had consisted of about fifty papes, Sticks about the same and Figgy had about sixty. So total was one hundred and sixty papes down the drain.   
  
Figgy looked to Butters and Sticks. Butters and Sticks looked at each other and gulped. They had suddenly lost any appetite they once had. Spot would be furious, regardless of his recent somber mood. There was no excuse for losing a hundred and sixty papes.  
  
"...We're so dead..." Sticks muttered, his eyes wide and terrified. Butters panicked and dropped the box. Peepers immediately snatched it up. "HAHA! Well I's still got me money..."  
  
Figgy glared and looked back to the crate helplessly. There was absolutely nothing they could do. They could've been ANYWHERE. In the hands of another newsie, taken by the public or worse...burned. Figgy knew well enough that no one lived as well as Hearst and Pulitzer. If there was wood around or any other burning material, it wouldn't stay available for long. People used it to heat their homes, especially when night rolled around. That was the grand city of New York.  
  
It made Figgy sick to his stomach to even picture the idea of their papes being burned.   
  
"Ohhh..." Butters whimpered and ran his sticky fingers through his hair. They might as well just pack up and leave the lodging house. "Spot is gunna go off his trolley..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
The three boys looked up, snapping out of their worrying temporarily. They saw Kid standing there looking quite pleased with himself. "Yous owes me one for dis..." Kid said, tossing the large stack of papes down. Butter and Sticks' eyes lit up, and the   
color immediately returned to their faces. "Yous can staht by givin' me one of dose donuts..." Kid added with a playful smirk. Butters promptly fainted. Figgy could only glare. He hated people getting one up on him, but Kid had saved them...  
  
In fact he had probably saved their lives...  
  
Peepers smirked and handed Kid a donut. Kid nodded his thanks. "Yous bettah get back ta sellin dose papes..." Kid said, turning to walk away, then he paused as if on a last thought. "Oh yeah...happy early April Fools day"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Okay this chapter is kinda like a prelude to the next chapter. I don't know if they celebrated April Fools back then. I suppose I could've done the research but COME ON! I mean, doesn't April Fools Day at the Brooklyn lodging house sound interesting? Hee hee I think so. By the way...if you would like to place a face to Kid in the movie Newsies, look to Spot's left when he first pops up with his slingshot to bail out the Manhattan newsies. Before his famous "Nevah fear, Brooklyn is heah". The guy on his left looks exactly like I was trying to describe Kid (Except I don't think he has those vivid green eyes but oh well...) !! I almost wet myself. I was watching the Newsies DVD so I don't know if you can see him in the VHS version but take a look. Tootaloo! 


	25. April Fools Day

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Some notes from Stars: Okay...I got a minor note...I'm planning on making the rest of "Just to Love" a daily chapter thing...I will try my damned hardest to post a new chapter everyday. I was away mostly for Spring Break. I got 3 weeks off so I'm using my last two weeks to get on top of things!!  
  
Note number two...I WANT FLAMES! Makes them mild flames please...I really would like to hear on how this story could possibly improve. I love comments and everyone who's ever commented is on my list of awesome people! However I feel that I could improve on "Just to Love" in a few ways...so flame away...just um...like I said...mild flames please! ^,^;  
Don't be mean...  
  
Okay thank you time!! Woohoo! I skipped this on the last chapter and now I have a lot of thank yous...eep X,x  
  
...Sun dreams...LOL thank you! I'll be sure and write more as soon as I can. I will try and make it daily. Btw...what a cool pen name *,*  
  
...Amazing-moth NO NO NO! Don't go crazy!! O,O   
Um please? I'm so so SO happy you like my story...but er...I can't quit school...I'm already home schooled...so it helps ^,^  
However I can promise I will never stop the story in the middle!! Thankies for your review :D  
  
...Killersabinx thanks for your review! You've been there since the beginning and I thank you for sticking with the story. Boy, I wasn't lying when I said "A romance but not till much later on" was I? Well I promise the next Reina/Spot tidbit won't take long at all. Thanks again =)  
  
...Princessred , one of my been-there-since-the-beginning reviewers! Hee hee, I'm glad you liked chapter 23. Finally some romance, huh? I actually happened to be singing...but not Annie :D  
I was singing Oliver and Company X,x  
I'm so weird...  
Anyway keep reading. Thank you SOOO much for your review and I promise you'll like this chapter.  
  
...AngelicOne a special thank you to you to for being with this story since it's beginning :D  
As for the kissing booth...SCREW REINA! I'll write myself in and me and you can get first kisses on Gabe!! Okay...well...maybe that won't be a good idea...  
Might ruin the story...damn that Reina...   
As for Spot's cane...yes he will get it back. I garauntee that when he does there will be hell to pay =)  
Heehee thanks as always to you for reviewing :D  
  
...Singah if they got together it wouldn't really be wrong...it would be very right. They will get together eventually. It just may take time. Then it's marriage and kids you gotta wait and find out about...Thanks for your revvie! :D  
  
AND NOW ...a very special thank you to AngelicOne and Killersabinx. The only two who reviewed Chapter 24. Come on folks! It wasn't Reina/Spot but was it THAT bad? ...Aye yi yi... -_-  
  
Anyway you two rock...and I was wondering if for doing so I could give you two a little cameo in part two? The Edge of Tomorrow? Just to Love is almost finished so tell me what you think!  
  
I hope everyone had a good spring break. Enough babbling. Let's get this show on the road!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25 ~ April Fools Day  
  
A month and some time had passed since Reina had arrived with the Brooklyn newsies. It was now officially the month of April. April showers, was not the word to describe the month. It had rained almost nonstop. In fact, it had gotten so bad that the streets had flash floods.   
  
It had gotten SO bad that Spot was forced to pull his boys out and discontinue selling papes. Only of course after one of his smaller Newsies nearly got carried away in a flash flood.  
This was unfortunate because everyone knew that a little rain never stopped the big rent they had to pay to keep the lodging house open. Another unfortunate flaw was that since Spot had terrorized the lodging house landlord off, he was now in charge of the monthly fee. If there was no money, there'd be shelter. If there was no shelter...then they'd really end up hating the rain.  
  
Reina felt utterly bored. She came to the realization that she hated being cooped up in the Brooklyn Lodging house. She wasn't sure if the tension between her and Spot was worse than Peepers' constant questions about the female anatomy. Which Reina really had no answers for...  
  
"...Bored..." she muttered, resting a hand against her cheek. She then allowed her hand to slump over her eyes. She just wanted the rain to end.   
  
There were a few activities that Reina got use to doing every now and then. They usually consisted of drawing or sleeping. She had found scraps of old newspaper and had just began to draw. She wasn't very good at it, but it certainly was something to pass the time. Besides...practice makes per-  
  
"AHAHAHAA!!! WE SURRENDER THE TIGHTIE WHITIES!!!!!"   
  
Reina's eyes shot open and for a moment she thought she had fallen asleep and had someone yell something EXTREMELY bizarre in an EXTREMELY bizarre dream.   
Reina turned around slowly. "Huh...?"  
  
Reina was sure she was dreaming. Because only in her dreams would Figgy be running around with a pair of underwear tied to a long wooden stick.   
  
Followed by an utterly furious Spot Conlon.  
  
"Figgy...gimme dose back and yous will get away with yer limbs still 'tached" Spot said, trying obviously very hard to keep calm. Reina could already tell it wasn't working because he dived at Figgy the moment Figgy began waving his flag and yelling "All hail Spot Cotton-lon"  
  
Luckily Figgy jumped back just in time to avoid Spot's grasp. Spot looked like a wild animal, ready to kill. His hand reached out and snagged Figgy's pants, yanking him roughly to the ground. "I'll moidah YOUS!!!!!!!" Spot yelled, seizing Figgy by the collar. Figgy only smirked. Reina was sure that Figgy had totally lost his marbles this time. Spot pulled his fist back and brought it down, hate searing in his eyes.  
  
However he hadn't brought it down fast enough. Reina had seized his arm and was trying desperately hard to pull it back.   
  
"LEMME GO!!! DON'T YOUS GET IN ME WAY!! I'M GUNNA KILL 'IM!!!!!" Spot howled as Reina did her best to restrain him. Spot wasn't muscular at all...but for having lack of, he certainly had strength. "Spot, he's just a kid!!"  
  
"A kid, me ass!! He's been a pain in me side ever since he came 'ere!!!" Spot said, glaring at Figgy. Figgy only seemed to smirk, as if this was an entertaining show. Reina shot Figgy a look that spoke for itself. It seemed to say "back-off." Figgy only stuck out his tongue and dropped his "flag," running off. Spot shrugged Reina off harshly and stepped forward, snatching up the underwear. "Yous can't play hero all da time..." Spot muttered in Reina's direction. Reina narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms. She watched him for a moment. He turned and watched her with a cold stare. "What is yous lookin' at?"  
  
Reina shook her head, closing her eyes and held up her arms innocently. "Nothing...nothing..." she said with a smirk. Spot eyed her and made a face. He wanted to punch the smirk off her face. Spot Conlon hated being made a fool of. He voiced it clearly enough.  
  
"No one makes a fool outta Spot Conlon...Yous got da-"  
  
Reina's eyes lit up and they snapped open. That was it!!   
  
"SPOT!"  
  
Spot jumped back just slightly, mildly shocked at her outburst. He eyed her like she was a bomb about to go off. "What...?"  
  
"He didn't mean anything...I mean-! ...Aaagh..." Reina shook her head. Her words came out a jumbled mess. "Spot...remember the date on the papes three days ago?"  
  
"Yeah...March 27...what's yous - " Spot stopped suddenly and stared at Reina very seriously. Reina nodded and smirked.   
  
"Happy April Fools, Spot..."  
  
Spot looked away for a moment then back to her. "...So what?"  
  
Reina made a pouty and took a step closer to Spot. "Aww...come on..."  
  
Spot eyed her out of the corner of his eye. She was getting close to him and Spot didn't like other people invading his space bubble. He could do it to anyone he pleased, but no one could break his. That was his theory.   
  
"What is yous? Brain dead?" Spot shot, turning and eyeing her seriously. Reina shot him a glare then smacked his shoulder. Spot caught her hand, not quite roughly. "It's a day like any uddah day...Get it over it..." he said quite seriously and threw her hand down. Spot turned to leave and glanced over his shoulder, as if getting an afterthought. "Ain't yous a little old foah pranks...Kitty?"   
  
Reina suppressed her annoyance that had suddenly arisen. She couldn't help be insulted. So what if she wanted to act a little immature...? Was that such a crime in the world today? Especially on April first...?  
  
"...Not really...I'm just sorry you got such a stick up your butt, Spot..." Reina shot, walking past him quite calmly. Spot's eyes narrowed and he followed Reina. Reina smirked, secretly knowing she had lit a fuse on Spot's short temper.   
  
"I'se don't!" Spot shot back, turning with fire in his eyes.  
  
Reina yawned, feigning disinterest. It wasn't usually in her manner to act hyper or playful...but Figgy had spread the mood with the "tightie whities". The mood was contagious.   
  
"Spot go plan business or count your money..." she muttered.  
  
Spot had enough. He grabbed her shoulder, whipping her around and glared. "Yous don't even have any idea what yous is gettin youself into" he said, bringing his face dangerously close to hers in an attempt to intimidate her. Reina looked straight back into his eyes. She never really had been intimidated by Spot and she wasn't now.  
  
Her hands shoved him back and she dusted her clothes off where he had grabbed her. "...is that a threat?" Reina shot coldly and jammed her hands into her pockets. Her eyes widened as she felt something but she suddenly coughed and acted normal once more as Spot narrowed his gaze on her. "As a matter of fact...yeah." Spot said, a sly grin crossing his lips. "Yeah, yeah it is...Kitten"  
  
"Uh huh...and...why is that?" she asked, not really caring about his response, rather more interested in what was in her pocket. Spot turned around for a moment, looking amused. He crossed his arms and looked up faintly, as if trying to remember something. "I'se is one of da best April foolers evah...just ask around. Yous'll regret going against me Kitty...I'se is warning ya..." his tone suddenly turned serious.  
  
He turned back around to look at her. She was hunched over a small table but suddenly stood straight. Spot's eyebrows locked together in confusion and he eyed her. Reina just nodded. "Sure...whatever you say" she said, plastering a serious look to her face.  
  
"Yous ain't worth a prank Reina. Da minute I pull it yous'll run off cryin' or sumtin..." he said, as if changing his mind. He even looked a little disappointed. Reina walked over and stopped beside him. She turned her head and smiled, quite innocently. "Like I said...whatever you say Spot..." she said simply, patting his back.   
  
***  
  
"Dat no good...lousy..." Spot muttered. He had been waiting for about ten minutes now in the bunk room. Waiting for Butters and Sticks to bring him his "tools".   
  
He had gone a good hour, walking about the lodging house with a sign on his back that said "Pulitzer's Playboy". It was only until Figgy had busted up laughing and in tears that he had thought to check his back.  
  
All because he had been blind enough to fall for Reina's prank.  
  
"Got it!" Butters announced cheerfully and bounded in with Sticks. They were holding a big bucket, filled with a brown substance.  
  
"...Yous sure about dis Spot?" Sticks asked, looking rather guilty and nervous at the same time. Spot glared. "Sure? Of coase I'se is sure!! What are yous talkin' about?" he said, wrinkling up his facial expression slightly in angry disbelief.  
  
Sticks looked down then timidly continued. "It's just dat...well...Reina...she won't-"  
  
Spot glared then snatched up the bucket. "Aww...just gimme dat!" Butters and Sticks had no room to argue but their mouths dropped open upon seeing Spot rip back the covers of Reina's bunk.   
  
Spot poured the contents of the bucket onto Reina's bunk with a sly smirk. "Teach her ta mess wid da best..." Spot muttered under his breath. When he finished he neatly pulled the sheets back into place. It looked perfectly normal. Like the bed had never been touched. Only Spot's steely gray eyes could be see over the bed once he climbed down. The expression in them was pure devilish glee.  
  
***  
  
The day had seemed to go on forever. Almost everyone had went to bed except Reina. She had opted to stay up and play a game of Poker with a few of the older boys.  
One of them was Kid, the other two were named Jay and Racetrack Higgins. Racetrack was from a division of newsies in Manhattan. It had almost slipped her mind that there were other newsies aside from Brooklyn. It was so easy to get caught up in the midst of things and forget everything else.  
  
"Showdown time" Racetrack said with a sly smile on his face. He leaned over the table intensely and slowly slapped his hand of cards down. "Full house. Beat dat!" Racetrack said triumphantly and smacked the table with his hand. He leaned back upon declaring his victory and bit down on a cigar. Racetrack was something else in Reina's opinion. He had the ability to be very charming, but Reina couldn't tell if that was a womanizers charm or just genuine charm. He also had an odd look about him that Reina found rather attractive. He had baby fine features, smooth skin and a rather childish face, but he also had quite a handsome complexion about him as well.   
  
Jay glanced at Racetrack and blinked them curled his lip. "Yous bum!!!" he shouted, slapping his hand of cards down then glaring poison at Racetrack. "Yous is always gettin' a full house!!"  
  
Jay was also rather handsome. He as well was from Manhattan. He was a "newbie" as Racetrack called it, instead of a "Newsie." Jay had slightly spiky reddish brown hair which fell over his eyes just ever so slightly enough to make it sexy. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of aqua. Not quite green but not quite blue either. He had a fiery personality that wasn't hard to smile at and like.  
  
"What is yous suggestin' uh?!" Racetrack said, lowering one eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
Kid sighed. "Fellahs...calm down..."   
  
"Easy foah yous ta say..." Jay shot, still giving Racetrack the stink eye.   
  
"Foist of all...he's been doin' fulls forever..." Kid said, gesturing at Racetrack. "Which we's have checked out is, most of da time, cheat free. Secondly ..." Kid said, giving a dark grin, which Reina guessed was signaling that he was hiding something.  
  
"Straight flush boys!" Kid proclaimed and set the cards down then whooped. Racetrack's mouth fell opened and his cigar fell out. Jay looked at Reina with an "Oh joy!" expression. Reina had to smirk.  
  
"Wait...wait wait wait!" Racetrack said standing. Kid paused his hysterics and looked to Racetrack. Racetrack looked to Reina. "Fellahs...we's still have one hand standing..." Race gestured to Reina. Reina raised her eyebrows. She truthfully was a beginner at Poker and she was pretty sure had NOTHING close to Race or Kid's hands. All her cards had hearts, which she was sure wasn't good. It meant a lack of variance in points... All she had was an Ace, Jack, Queen, King and one little ten which Reina thought was going to be what lost it for her.  
  
She laid down her hand carefully, flinching and ready to receive the "first time player" jokes.   
  
Nobody said anything.   
  
She opened her eyes and saw that all three boys stood with their mouths open. Reina looked from Jay to Kid before finally glaring and demanding to know what was wrong.  
  
"...Royal Flush..." Kid muttered. Jay sighed and pushed his chair in, heading to leave.  
  
"That's good?"  
  
"Yous won..." Racetrack said, defeated. "Dere goes dis months rent...Kloppman ain't gunna be too happy..." Racetrack said, grabbing his jacket from the chair and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'se want yous ta know...uh...Reina, right? Well, I want yous ta know dat...dat was just beginner's luck! I'll be back and yous bettah believe it..." Race said with a grin and headed out after Jay. Reina smirked and watched him leave. Kid remained eyeing her. The money on the table, which made about six bucks, was all Reina's.   
  
She briefly considered giving it to Kid to give back to Race but she doubted he would. Besides a part of her was saying "You won it fair and square! TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE IT!"  
  
"Hows did yous pull dat off?"  
  
Reina shrugged innocently and gathered her winnings. Kid shook his head and smirked. "I'se is going to bed. Good night!" he said, sounding exhausted. Reina decided to do the same.   
  
***  
  
Reina hadn't bothered to even change. The bunk room was quiet except for the sounds of snoring and faint mumbles. It was dark as well. Reina had just barely managed to find her bed. She was also incredibly tired. It had to be at least one in the morning...  
  
Reina drew the covers back slowly then threw herself face first into bed.   
  
It took a second for the "plop" sound to register in her brain.  
  
...Plop.   
  
Beds don't go "plop". They squeek maybe...but not plop.   
  
Moments later a very angry Reina was running out to the docks, covered in mud with various other "nasties" in it. She screamed, not really caring if she woke up the rest of the the lodging house. Reina panicked for a brief moment then jumped into the river.   
  
The mud came off slowly and she splashed her face with water, cleaning it off.   
  
Her mind was reeling in anger. Who in the hell would've had the nerve to put mud in her-  
  
"Happy April Fools day Kitten"  
  
Reina turned her gaze upwards to see Spot Conlon standing before her with pure glee on his face. "Yous know...dat muddy look is ...really quite fitting for yous" he said trying to keep a serious face but eventually busted up into a snicker. (Think when Denton was talking to Race at the courthouse and Race said a little comment then Spot busted up laughing).  
  
Reina glared and pushed herself up just enough to grab Spot's pant leg and pull him in. His snickers stopped and he came to the top, sputtering and glaring at her. "Happy April Fools indeed" she shot back.  
  
Spot glared and sent a wave of water of her face. "Yous ...broad"  
  
"Jerk..." She shot back, putting both her arms together and swinging so as to create a huger wave.   
  
Before long both were splashing each other like it was really going injure the other. Reina then stopped and actually moved in to hit him with her fist, but luckily he caught it.   
  
Reina struggled to pull it back but Spot wound up pulling her closer. She came so close to him, that if it was any closer she would've been kissing him. Spot looked into her eyes and whispered "...I told yous...yous would be sorry..."  
  
Reina swallowed and tried to keep her wits about her.  
  
"...I'm terrified...so terrified I'm trembling..." Reina shot, trying to make it come out as sarcasm. She failed.  
  
"I'se know..." Spot whispered. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and it was driving her insane. So much so that she just wanted to lean in and...  
  
As both leaned in to seal the would-be-kiss, the fragile silence was broken. "...Uh...Sticks told yous dat yous shouldn't have done dat prank..."  
  
Reina and Spot turned their heads to face Butters.  
  
Butters could only look at them both then to Sticks. "What...what'd I'se do?" 


	26. A Confused Soul Becomes a Little Less Co...

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
  
Little ramblings from Stars:   
  
Okay I got to include RIGHT AWAY a big thank you as well to Little Washu! I give you kudos for reading it all in one night! ...Was it that good? I know I could've never done it =O  
Thank you thank you thank you! I checked my reviews after I posted chapter 25 and I just about slapped my forehead and pulled a Homer Simpson. (DOH!)  
I felt SO bad about missing your thank you on chapter 25. So here it is. First thing on chapter 26. Pleeease forgive me =(  
Please keep reading and keep reviewing. I'm glad you like the story. It means a lot to me =)  
Thanks again!   
  
AND Emerald Tears. Her review is from a long time ago and I realized I missed it!!! I feel so so so so bad (you have no idea)...  
Thank you so much for your review. About the whole Moira thing, I love that name too. It's so pretty. I first heard it in Hook. Then I knew of an actress named Moira Kelly. I was like "AAAH! I want that name!!"   
So presto. It's the name of Spot's first love. I can't apologize enough for missing your review. Sometimes I'm just dumb. It was a stupid mistake. Doesn't mean your review is any less important. I'm so thankful =)  
If you're still reading, I'm so sorry and please don't hate me!! =(  
  
Thank yous to everyone else on next chapter. I missed those two so they deserved a spot all their own on this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26 ~ A Confused Soul Becomes a Little Less Confused.  
  
It had taken only a few minutes to get the two younger newsies back into bed. Apparently, Reina's scream of terror hadn't woken the whole lodging house, but instead just Butters and Sticks.   
  
  
Thankfully they hadn't taken note of the odd situation that had befallen Spot and Reina.   
  
Reina stood back as Butters let out a righteous snore. He was out like a light.   
  
Spot stood not too far back, leaning against the wall. His hair clung to the sides of his face and he was still drenched. However he didn't look annoyed. Reina turned and looked over her shoulder slowly. In all truth, Reina didn't know what Spot was thinking. His expression was a sort of blank one. Usually she was able to make out some sort of emotion, but that wasn't the case right now.  
  
Reina looked back to Butters and Sticks on the top bunk. Both were fast asleep for the night. "I doubt we'll have to worry about them for the time being..."  
  
"Yous don't have a bed now"  
  
Reina narrowed her eyes in a bit of a "duh" look. She smirked and turned with a rather cocky look on her face. "...Wow. You caught on to that one fast, smart guy"  
  
"'Ey...no one likes a wise-ass Reina"  
  
Reina didn't let her gaze unlock from his. "Except maybe you..."  
  
There was a long silence. Spot seemed to study her face with an intensity that was so deep, it sent shivers down her back. It made her slightly uncomfortable. The only source of light in the bunk room had become the moon; which finally had decided to peek through the rain clouds and show it's face. The moonlight seemed to dance across both their faces.   
  
Reina wasn't really sure why Spot was staring. It didn't look as though he was admiring her, but with Spot it was hard to tell. She'd never seen him admire anyone really. Especially not another girl. She had heard stories of Spot's few flings, but never really seen them. So it was hard to say what Spot's "look of admiration" would look like.  
  
"...Sleep wid me..."  
  
Reina's eyes widened and she glared daggers.   
  
"Not like dat!!" Spot shot back, as if instantly reading her mind.   
  
Reina's glare softened when she realized that a grin had crossed Spot's face. She had never really seen him genuinely grin without something sneaky being hid behind it.   
Spot straightened up and looked at the window momentarily. "But if da idea really intrigues yous..." Spot added with a sly smirk and leaned in at her.   
  
Reina's eyes watched him out of the corner and she stood very still. Suddenly her hand reached out and slapped his shoulder hard. "Knock it off..."  
  
Spot held up his hands. "Fine. Fine...sleep on da floor. No skin off me back"   
  
Spot walked far across the room to a bunk. The top was unoccupied. Reina followed him and fought, but failed suppress a snort. Apparently Spot heard it cause halfway of climbing up he looked back at her. "What was dat foah?"  
  
"Nothing really...just figures you'd have the top"  
  
"Of course. Yous forget I'se is da leadah of Brooklyn" Spot said, climbing onto the bed, bragging all the while. "Nuttin but da top o da best for me..." Reina rolled her eyes but more in a playful manner. "Egotistical bastard..." she muttered.  
  
"Chump" Spot countered to her from the bed above.   
  
Reina sighed. Something just didn't seem right. It almost felt like Spot was actually being NICE to her, but something in the back of her mind told her that that was impossible. This was Spot Conlon. The king of snide and Mr. Tough guy. Spot and "Nice" just did NOT go together.  
  
However...  
  
The fact remained that Reina still had no place left to sleep. The floor didn't look all too inviting either.  
  
"Yous don't really wanna sleep on da floor, do yous?" Spot asked, leaning over the side of the bed with an almost bored look on his face. Reina bit her lip then glared at him. "...Just keep in mind this is all your fault that my bed is a mess..."  
  
Reina climbed up and once she was on the bed, she crawled over Spot. He had made just enough room for her to sleep to the right of him. Reina eyed him, still unsure. This didn't feel right...but then again it did.  
  
"I'se promise I'se won't bite, but da minute yous kick me, I'se is gunna kick yous ass outta dis bed"  
  
"Shut up Spot..." Reina said with a snort and crawled under the covers. She tried her best to settle in, but the odd feeling hung with her, like a sliver in her skin. She was going to sleep next to Spot, whom she considered to be, her mortal enemy.   
  
Did anyone else see anything wrong with this picture?  
  
Reina closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was tired of thinking. It had been a long day and now she was sure that they would only have a precious few hours of sleep before daybreak. If worse came to worse she could picture that she was sleeping next to Kid. The thought made her giggle.  
  
"...What is yous goin' on 'bout now?" Spot demanded, sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"...Nothing" Reina bluffed and bit her lip to hold back anymore giggles.   
  
She heard Spot sigh. "What goes on in dat head of yous, Reina?"  
  
"Hmm? ...Heh..." she smirked. "You actually want to know that?" she asked, turning on her side. She propped her head up with the palm of her hand and gave him a look like he was crazy.  
  
"Yeah...so?" he asked, only bothering to turn his head to look at her. "Sometimes yous do some crazy tings...and I'se just gotta wonder..."  
  
Reina watched him as if questioning if he was joking or not. When he emitted no response to betray that this was a joke, she let out a long sigh. "Okay...well...good question..."  
  
She thought for a moment. "A lot goes on in my mind...I mostly try and concentrate on surviving. Just...getting done what I need to to survive..." she paused for only a moment before continuing "...I think about memories...mostly my family"  
  
"What happened to dem?" Spot asked, now sitting up. She had apparently caught his attention. "Well..." Reina began, with a minor note of uncertainty to her voice. "They...left me"  
  
"Yous is pullin' me leg, right?" Spot said, giving her a serious look. Reina glared ever so slightly. "Why would I lie about my parents? ...Do you see them here right now?" she spat, feeling her temper rise a little.   
  
"Calm down...it's just dat..." Spot looked away. He looked like what he was about to say was very secret. Like he was about to talk about something that was crossing every boundary he knew of. Reina listened intently.  
  
"Well Kitten, me parents were killed...I'se never got a chance ta hate dem or ta love dem..." Spot said, a faraway look in his eyes. He looked out at the window, rather than at Reina. Maybe it made it easier to tell his story when he didn't have to look someone in the eyes.   
  
"...I'se ... didn't get a chance to know me parents...and yous...yous parents just up and leave..."  
  
Reina looked down and finally saw what Spot was getting at. It would be hard for someone in his situation to comprehend WHY someone who's supposed to love you like that, just getting up and leaving. Especially when his were snatched away without a choice.  
  
"I'm...-"  
  
"Don't yous say it. I'se don't need yous pity"  
  
Reina shot him a look. "You didn't let me finish. I wasn't dishing you pity, I was going to say that, I'm on my own now...I try not to think about them..." she shot back. Reina looked down, away from his eyes as they finally rested back upon her.  
  
"They obviously weren't thinking about me..." she muttered.  
  
There was a long silence. Neither knew what to say.   
  
Finally Spot broke it by asking "Would yous ever go back ta dem...if dey showed up?"  
  
Reina snorted. That would be wishful thinking. "...I don't know..." she replied, not really giving the question much thought. Suddenly she looked over at him and sat up straight. "Why would you care anyway?"  
  
For a moment Spot looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He quickly wiped the brief look of surprise off his face and adopted one of his famous 'I-Could-care-less" Conlon looks. "I'se don't. Just askin'"  
  
Reina felt slightly hurt. She didn't know WHY exactly, because she should've seen that answer coming. Especially from Spot. But ...  
  
"You mean that?" she asked, her voice sounding rather timid. Probably more timid than she would've liked.  
  
Spot didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes. Reina knew she'd get nothing more out of him, so she laid down to sleep as well. She couldn't hide the feeling of bitter disappointment. She would've like to think that SOMEONE gave a rat's ass about her...  
  
Reina quickly did her best to brush the feelings aside as she felt her eyes growing weary. She was just about to drift off into the land of dreams until she felt Spot shift beside her. "Is dat yous real name?"  
  
"What...?" She asked, feeling a tad bit annoyed. She was just about to sleep...  
  
"I'se asked...if 'Reina' was yous real name..." Spot repeated, sounding just a tad annoyed that he had to repeat that statement.  
  
"Yes, Reina Townshend is my real name..." she muttered, grumpily. She wanted to go back to sleep until a thought struck her. The words finally came tumbling out of her mouth. "Is 'Spot' your real name?"  
  
Spot remained silent for a moment and Reina was about ready to beat him if he didn't answer. "Look YOU woke me up to ask me a stupid question now-"  
  
"Fine!" Spot shot back then glared at her softly out of the corner of his eyes. "No, 'Spot' is not me real name..." he muttered. Spot wouldn't look at her. He looked like a little child, who was trying to hide the fact that they'd just been caught in a lie.  
  
Reina smirked. "So what is it?"  
  
"Ain't yous just da rubbahneck..." Spot He looked at her with a faintly sour look on his face.   
  
"Just tell me Spot and I'll shut up"  
  
Spot rolled his eyes then glared "What is dis? An interoigation?" (*Yes it's spelled wrong purposely. Remember Jack's "Ambassdors"?) Reina could tell Spot's defenses were up but she wasn't backing down.   
  
"Look, you woke me up to ask me a stupid question, so now you're going to answer MY stupid question!" she shot. Spot eyed her. "And if I'se don't?"  
  
Reina plastered an evil, syrupy sweet smile on her face. "If you don't...I won't stop bugging you about it until dawn comes"  
  
"I'se will cover me ears..."  
  
"I'll talk louder"  
  
"I'se will kick yous outta dis bed"   
  
"I'll still bug you from the floor"  
  
"FINE!" Spot shouted, then quickly glanced about to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up. If he was going to tell her his name, he didn't want the whole room knowing. When Spot finally concluded the coast was clear, he licked his lips and looked at Reina. He looked like he was about to diffuse a bomb and didn't know what wire to clip.  
  
"So...go on" Reina probed.  
  
He swallowed hard as the word itself was a terrible monster he was trying to hold back.   
  
"...Devlin..."  
  
"Devlin?"  
  
"Devlin..." Spot answered back. He looked extremely uncomfortable and only occasionally did his eyes dart back to Reina. Reina smiled but before she could say anything Spot shot her a glare.  
  
"Oh come on! I wasn't going to say anything bad..." she countered, innocently holding up her hands.   
  
"...It's weird..." Spot muttered.  
  
"I think it's ...cute"  
  
"Cute?! You tink me name is CUTE!?" Spot said, suddenly eyeing her like she had gone completely mad. Reina smirked then found herself snickering. Spot glared and grabbed her wrists. He lightly pinned her down, being careful to make not too much noise. "I'se don't tell no one about me name besides Kid...and finally da one poison I's do tell, calls it...'cute'?"   
  
Reina still snickered "So?" she asked, calming down just long enough to look into his eyes. Spot eyed her, still questioning her if she was serious. Finally Reina's snickers subsided.   
  
"Yous really need sense knocked into yous sometimes..." Spot muttered, still holding her down. Reina just watched him. She wanted to say a smart comment, but all she managed was his name. "Devlin...Conlon"  
  
She smiled as Spot flinched at the name. "Don't say dat...It's still Spot"  
  
"Uh ... huh" she said, still not taking her eyes from his. Another moment of silence pursued and Spot stayed, rested upon Reina, keeping her wrists firmly pinned.   
  
Reina didn't know what to do...or say. Something about this moment needed no words at all. It seemed to speak for itself...  
  
Before Reina could really process anything, she found her lips pressed softly against Spot's. She closed her eyes, feeling any other emotion melt away. The whole room itself and the other snoring newsies seemed far away and insignificant. The only thing that seemed to matter...was Spot.  
  
His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. The kiss was gentle and slow. It seemed to last an eternity. There was no tongue or anything like that involved. Their lips had just met and seemed to fit so perfectly together.  
  
Finally Spot pulled back and Reina found that she was breathless. She took a few moments to catch her breath. She didn't want to open her eyes because a big part of her was afraid. She was afraid that when she opened her eyes Spot would pull back and act like nothing had happened. She was afraid maybe he WOULD act like something had happened. She hoped to God that this wouldn't be turn out to be a terrible mistake.  
  
Reina felt Spot gently take her hand. It was so gentle. Almost like he himself was afraid he'd break her. His hand held hers and delicately massaged the skin under her knuckles. Reina let out a content sigh and before she knew it, or had any say in it at all, she was fast asleep.   
  
  
~~~  
End note: Devlin means Fierce and brave. Two words that sum up Spot quite well past his braggy exterior, don't you think?  
  
Also a big thanks to my pal Scribbles who has generously taken the role of Beta reader. She told me this chapter was awesome...so if no one else likes it...BLAME HER!! =)  
  
No, no, no...just kidding. Blame me. I wrote it. But I hope you all liked it. Ciao :-) 


	27. Trouble is Brewing

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Stars Note: Yep. More notes from me at the bottom. First off a very big thank you to my good friend Scribbles for taking the time out to pre-read this. She's the one who gives it a stamp of approval. Couldn't do it without ya! ;-)  
Oh yeah... I DID eat your salsa...  
  
Second: THANK YOUS! Boy I've got a lot...here goes.  
  
Killersabinx: You're reviews mean so much to me. You've been there since the beginning along with a few other people. I tried to touch a bit on Spot and Kid's relationship. It will be developed and followed a lot more in Part Two. Also as for grammer...heh heh...you found my weak point. I suck at grammar. I try my best, but usually it's still messed up anyway. I try and put in commas and what not ...but oh well. Don't hold it against me. I'm a grammar dud. I ADMIT IT! =(  
I'm glad you loved Chapter 26. That comment made me jump up and down like a dummy. Only because I've strived so hard to make this story believable and apart from the "oh-I-love-you-after-two-chapters" type stories. I really like to develope characters first. Makes reading more enjoyable because you start to develope a NEED to know if they get together! Like Tenchi and Ryoko and Mulder and Scully!! XD  
Okay I'll stop...Well thank you so much. Again, you never answered if you'd like a cameo in part two. =)  
Oh yeah think you could give me the link to "Never Let You Fall"? Thanks :D  
  
Neo Genesis ~ I'm glad you liked the pranks. I was very hyper when I thought of that...but I was kinda proud of the that joke. Anyway thanks so much for the review! I hope you keep reading now that they've shared a smooch! ;D  
  
AngelicOne~ LOL! Wow! I guess you're happy they kissed huh? As for being second in line for a kiss...well don't worry. You'll get your kiss. As I said, I'm giving you and LittleWashu and Killersabinx cameos (If you want them) in part two cause you were the only three who reviewed chapter 24 (the Butters and gang one). That meant a lot to me. =)  
I'm thinking...maybe Christmas you can get in a smoochy? Hmm? There's always mistletoe! Heh heh heh...  
Thanks again Angelic. You rock endlessly!!!!! *BIG BIG hug* =D  
  
Robyn: Well they kissed! Finally, huh? I'm glad you love the story. Keep reading! I promise to make it interesting. I probably will write one more newsies story after "Just to Love" trilogy is totally done. I want to write one about Spot before he was newsie. I've been itching to do that!! Most likely on that story I'll have reviewers make appearances =)  
  
Amazing-moth: First...I love your pen name! *_*  
Secondly THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!! ahaha! :D  
Made my day. I started reading your story but this weekend has left me short on time. So when I finish it I am definetly leaving some reviews :D  
Keep reading and thank you so much for calling my story beautiful...*teary eyed* I feel special... =.)  
  
Rede: I'm glad you're still reading. LOL...sorry I left you breathless...is that a good or bad thing? =)  
Thanks again for reviewing! =D  
  
Singah: Well they kissed!! Your wish came true. Now you have to wait to see what's next. Alas...it won't stay peaches and cream... =(  
Thanks for your review as well and I'm glad you like the story! :D  
  
Rae Kelly: Yeah no kidding huh? LOL =)  
Sorry to make you wait such a long time.  
  
Haley: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you keep reading! =)  
  
Rabbit: I can garauntee that what happens AFTER that little kiss will be very interesting. Thank you so much for the review! :D  
  
Princessred: Woohoo! You're back! Yes everything is going swimmingly...I'm glad you like the name Devlin. It's Irish and I thought it fit Spot well. Anyway as always thank you so so so much!   
  
I think that's it...if I forgot ANYONE please don't hate me. I try to get everyone but as it is, when I finished thank yous I had to run out the door and catch the bus for work. Well gotta go!! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27 ~ Trouble is Brewing  
  
A month has passed.  
  
The showers that had plagued the lives of the Brooklyn newsies were no more. Everything seemed to be back to normal.   
  
Almost everything.  
  
Things had become very interesting between Spot and Reina. Their relationship had been awkward at first.   
  
At first Spot and Reina wouldn't dare to look at each other. This really hadn't upset Reina. She felt perfectly fine with it, mainly because she, herself, was unsure of really how to act. She would have felt a bit guilty, had Spot just been all her over, because she wouldn't have known how to return the feelings. Everything seemed so new...  
  
Later, as time went on, occasionally she would give small, slight glances towards Spot's general direction. She found him eventually returning them as well.   
  
Late at night she would join him on the docks. Sometimes they'd just talk about little stuff. Like the kind of people they had run into while selling papes or other newsies. Sometimes Spot would tell her of the time when the Newsies went on strike against Pulitzer. When he told this story, his eyes would light up. Especially at the part where described how he "saved" the Manhattan newsies from getting soaked. He would get so into the story, that Reina could actually see the scene replayed in her mind. Then, hours would pass like minutes.   
  
Then again, other times they would just sit together and look at the stars or maybe look at the moon's reflection drifting silently on the water of the Brooklyn River.  
  
In all truth, Reina had never really felt this way about anyone. She certainly hadn't been raised in a "loving" environment, so a big part of her had no idea how to act or what her role was. However, she did know that somewhere along the line her feelings had changed. Especially towards Spot.  
  
It was night and as usual Reina and Spot were together. They were at "their spot" (As Reina liked to think of it). A small area near the end of the docks. Two pillars were there, close to one another. That's where Spot and Reina would be. Right now, neither really said anything. Anyone passing would've thought they were just friends. Reina and Spot didn't really get all lovey-huggy. It just wasn't like that. The only sign that betrayed that they were involved, was Spot's hand gently clasping Reina's.  
  
There had been a long silence before Reina finally spoke up. "Spot...uh..."  
  
He said nothing. Nor did he look at her to acknowledge her words.  
  
Reina continued, but very gently. "...What exactly happened to your family?"  
  
Every time they would talk, Spot seemed to avoid all mention of the past. She had known that his parents were killed, but she had no idea how. She also had no idea of other things, such as how Spot became leader or about his friendship with Kid. She'd heard stories of course, but seriously doubted if any of them were true.  
  
"I told yous...dey were killed" Spot said, his face showing no spark of emotion at all. Reina bit her lip. She wanted to ask how, but something told her to not proceed. An instinct inside told her that if she asked any further she'd be treading on forbidden territory.   
  
But then again she was always a rule breaker...  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
Spot finally looked over at her, quite intensely. "Why does it mattah?"  
  
Reina studied him, but in all truth, she had no answer to that. What DID it matter? It was HIS past, and if he had buried it, then that was that. Spot looked back out to the water once more. "Drop it, Kitty..." Spot warned.   
  
Reina sighed and went back to staring at the waterfront. She wanted to argue but, she really had no side to argue ABOUT. She knew she would've acted the same way, had Spot asked about her family life.   
  
She really couldn't blame him.  
  
***  
  
Reina was up bright and early the next day. For some reason or another, she had found it damn near impossible to get any sleep the previous night. Something had been bugging her all night. The thing that bothered her more is that she couldn't place her finger on the thing that was bothering her.  
  
It made her very confused.  
  
She did know that she had a feeling. A bad one. It sat aching in her bones and then it drifted throughout her whole body. Something didn't feel right. It was a perfectly normal morning. Newsies were getting up, crusty eyed and still yawning, preparing for a day of work.  
  
Reina glanced to Spot's bed. Of course he wasn't there. She had noticed, since the night they had shared the same bed, that Spot usually rose earlier than anyone else in the lodging house. Where he went to, she didn't know.  
  
Reina walked lazily over to the window. The sun was just up. If she had awoken perhaps maybe an hour before, she could've seen the sun rise.   
  
The feeling came back.  
  
Reina shuddered faintly and made an annoyed face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she thought bitterly. "It's a nice day and perfectly normal...nothing even LOOKS wrong..."  
  
Reina pushed aside her feelings and mental babbling. She hated thinking too much. If she got caught up in thinking about what could be or might be, she'd become depressed. Usually, in her opinion, nothing that COULD be, ever turned out good.   
  
She walked to a small pitcher and water bowl, that had already been used partially by some of the other boys. It was set on a small wood dresser with a fairly small mirror. Reina grabbed a wet rag and wrung it out, then poured some of the water from the pitcher on it. She scrubbed her face, which helped to wake her up, then her hands. She observed herself in the mirror as she dried off.   
  
She looked like hell. Dark spots were under eyes, which told everyone that she hadn't slept well. Reina shook her head, denying the feeling which was creeping back into her mind. "...Don't think about it...everything will be fine..." she muttered, very softly.  
  
She looked up at her sullen reflection. "If everything is going to be 'fine' then why are you still worrying?" he mind chided.  
  
***  
  
Reina was late to leave the lodging house. Most of the other boys had already left and were at their posts for the day. Reina was just adjusting her cap before she'd be off. She had stopped bothering with putting her hair up and under the cap. She found that she actually sold more papers when she looked like herself. The women especially seemed to enjoy buying papers from her. Occasionally a few would talk to her. Reina suspected it made certain women feel empowered when they saw an another woman working in a mostly male profession.  
  
Then again, a lot of guys bought papers from her because she was a "lookah." Reina tended to just flash the guys a shy, yet knowing smile to keep them happy. They seemed to like it.  
  
Reina stepped out into the hallway to leave, only to see two figures already occupying the space.   
  
"I'se knows what's goin' on! Do yous tink I'se is stupid?!"  
  
"Get yer hands off me..."  
  
"Lemme tell you one TING Spot...Yous hated dat goil and now suddenly yous is fixated on hoir!"  
  
Spot pushed Kid back harshly. "Foist of all...I'se AIN'T fixated on hoir...secondly...yous just seem a little jealous Kid..." Spot suddenly adopted a very cruel and dark smirk. "What's da mattah? Does it boddah yous if she WAS me goil?"  
  
Reina had stepped back into the doorway and was listening intently. Her heart had a momentary jump at Spot's words. Had he just called her "HIS girl"?  
  
Kid glared daggers. His fists were balled up and shaking. It was obvious he was trying hard to NOT hit Spot. "I'se...DON'T ...CARE!" Kid shouted, losing his temper by the minute.  
  
"Den what da hell is yous problem!?!" Spot shouted, louder. Kid shot Spot a death look and advanced on him. "Yous really slackin' DAT much?"  
  
"What do yous mean?"  
  
Kid shot Spot a look of disgust. "...Woids out all over dat Staten Island is risin' up"  
  
"So?-"  
  
Kid sharply cut him off. "Against Brooklyn Spot"  
  
Spot seemed to let this information sink in before looking at Kid directly and responding. "Why now? Staten Islands a mess and yous hardly hear anyting from newsies over dere. What do dey got 'gainst Brooklyn?"  
  
"Word is...dat someone's backing dem. Dat dey's is sick and tired of being at da bottom of the news chain..."  
  
Spot smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Why yous worryin'? It's Staten! Dey's ain't a threat!"   
  
Kid suddenly advanced on Spot and grabbed him by his collar. "Are yous DEAF!? I'se said someone is BACKIN' dem! Meaning we'se don't know da extent of dey're powah..." Kid backed off for a moment and became very quiet.  
  
Spot eyed him with an intense probing look. "...What else ain't yous tellin' me?"  
  
"...If dey take over Brooklyn-"  
  
"DEY WON'T!" Spot roared. Kid shot him a look and continued. "If dey take over Brooklyn...do yous tink dey'll stop dere?" This time it was Spot's turn to advance on Kid. Spot was not stupid. He could see when information was being withheld from him. "I axed yous...what else is yous holding back?"  
  
Kid swallowed hard like he didn't want to say it. "...We'se got a traitor in our bunch..."  
  
Reina listened more strained then ever now, as the two boys voices became very hushed.   
  
"How do yous know?" Spot asked, very suspiciously. Kid licked his lips as if his throat had gone totally dry. "...Tink about it. Yous told me someone ratted out yous plan 'bout sending Reina away" Spot looked away at the mention of his past dirty deed. Kid eyed him but continued "...and why would Staten automatically pick Brooklyn? Why not Manhattan or da Bronx?"  
  
Spot said nothing. Everything Kid said seemed to make perfect sense. It was like the puzzle pieces fit into place, no matter how much Spot didn't want them to. Spot swallowed then gave Kid a serious look. "...A lot is ridin' on dis..." Kid said, hushed still.  
  
Spot nodded. "Den we'se got a traitor ta find..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
End note: I know Staten Island was around the time of the newsies. What I DON'T know is that if the bridge built that connected Staten and Brooklyn together, was built around that time. So...if I have any inaccuracies, please forgive me. Also...before you guys groan and go "Not ANOTHER newsies-territory-gang rival...!" I will share with you right now, that that is only a very small portion of the problem. It really isn't what you think. Also, I said I'd make this story daily but it will be hard for just this weekend. I work Saturday and Sunday and it's my LAST WEEK OF WORK! WOOHOO! Er...um...*coughs* so what I mean to say is don't be too mad at me if Chapter 28 doesn't get posted until Monday. I PROMISE it will be up Monday if not sooner.  
  
Heehee...now that I've left you with a cliffhanger, I have to go hide so no one can find me, hunt me down and kill me! Buh bye!! ^,^ 


	28. A Traitor In Our Midsts

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Author's note: Okay...let me start by saying this chapter is long. It's long and AOL gave me an error TWICE while writing it. THAT is why I stopped making my chapters daily for awhile. When you have to re-write a fairly long chapter TWICE, you get to be REALLY annoyed.  
  
Anyway...now it's done and I WILL be back to daily posted chapters.  
  
Thank yous. I'm going to make these brief cause I had A LOT last chapter. Don't be mad. They still mean the world to me, it's just to cut down on some space ^,^  
  
Sun Dreams~ Sorry this stopped being a daily thing. It will be again. =(  
Please keep r&ring. Thank you so much =)  
  
Angelic One~ Woohoo! Cameo for you in part two. I usually don't do cameos but what the hay. First time for everything. The Spot/Reina cuteness ceases in this chapter so beware! =)  
  
Tawejea ~ Thanks a bunch! Spot is HELLA sessy!! ^_~  
  
Feisty ~ Aww I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading and thanks! =)  
  
Rede ~ Woohoo! I'm still doing good then? Thankies for your revie!   
  
Killersabinx ~ Don't worry everything will become clear in part two. I'm going to reveal A LOT. Thanks as always :-)  
  
Amazing-moth~ Big thanks to you. I was planning a Spot/Reina conflict and you inspired me on how to start this. This chapter goes with a big thanks for you =)  
  
Gnat10886~ Keep reading! I'm glad it made it to your favorites. That makes me very happy =)  
I'll be sure and check out some of your work soon. I promise ^_^  
  
Gypsy ~ LOL you're funny! I'm glad you're into the story. Thanks! =)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28 ~ A Traitor in Our Midsts  
  
Selling papers had been the last thing on Reina's mind for the remainder of the day. She couldn't get Kid's words out of her head. "A traitor..."  
  
Reina had been with the newsies for sometime now. She knew a lot of people around the lodging house and considered them all almost like her family. Really, really distant family, but family nonetheless. Granted, she didn't know EVERYONE, she still shuddered to think of someone playing the Brooklyn newsies.   
  
Whenever a fellow newsie would walk past, Reina couldn't help wondering "Are they the traitor?".  
  
"Hey Rei-Rei"  
  
"Can it Figgy..." Reina snapped. The whole conversation had put Reina in a sour mood. She hadn't meant to sound so mean and nasty but part of her just didn't give a flying-  
  
"So, how's da pape sellin'?" Figgy asked, obviously not getting the clue. Reina shot him an annoyed look. "Fine..."  
  
"Don't look fine"  
  
"It would be if you just left me-"  
  
"Kittttttyy!" two voices chimed in. Reina glanced over to see Butters and Sticks. Peepers followed them not far behind. "We'se all done sellin' our mornin' papes!" Butters chimed in. Peepers rolled his eyes. She knew immediately what it was thinking. Peepers had told her that the only reason Butters and Sticks usually sold their papes the fastest, was because they were little. People just loved to buy from anything "cute" (which for the most part, was true).  
  
"Great..." Reina said, rather flatly.   
  
Butters held up his tin can, full of coins, proudly. "Yep!"  
  
Sticks mimicked his action and did the same. He occasionally glanced to Butters, as if making sure he was doing it right. Peepers rolled his eyes.  
  
At that minute Peepers expression turned to one of slow horror. Figgy followed his gaze. "Here comes Conlon..." he announced, sounding rather bored.  
  
Peepers eyes lit with what could only be described as "panic." Peepers looked helplessly to Reina. "Sorry Kitty...gotta split" Peepers said with a nod and took off. Reina watched with suddenly surprise. It didn't take long for her surprise to turn to suspicion.   
  
"What's his problem?" Figgy asked with a wrinkle of his nose. Butters shot Sticks a nervous look. Sticks glanced to Reina then Figgy. Both seemed busied with Peepers' sudden departure.  
  
"We's oughta go...uh ..uh...bye!!" Butters said, trying to be cheerful. He quickly dropped the act and tugged Sticks away.  
  
Sure enough, moments later, Spot approached Reina. Figgy eyed him but remained silent. "How yous doin' Kitty?"  
  
Reina finally tore her eyes away from where Peepers had been and looked to Spot. "Fine...why the sudden check up...?"  
  
Spot shifted, obviously uncomfortable with Figgy standing next to him. Figgy rolled his eyes. "Get a room yous two!"  
  
"Yous shut yous trap!" Spot said fiercely, glaring at Figgy. Figgy sighed and shook his head. "I'm goin' back to my pape sellin'!" Spot only sneered. "Ya get ta woik!"  
Figgy stuck out his tongue, snatched up his money and papes and ran off.  
  
Spot turned to Reina, still riled. Reina forced a smile. She knew why Spot was checking up on her and why he was edgy.   
  
For a moment Spot stood like he wanted to say something but then dismissed it and looked away.   
  
"Good...good job" was all he said, then walked away.  
  
Reina stared after him. Things certainly were getting weird...  
  
  
***  
  
Reina sat alone. The day had seemed very long. All her papers seemed to sell with the speed of snails. It was safe to say, that she was beat.   
  
It was night and things around the lodging house had gone on as they always do, with the exception of Spot, Kid, herself and the usual group (Figgy, Butters, Sticks and Peepers). Everyone within that group, seemed tense, like they knew something was up. The only difference was that Spot, Kid and herself DID know something was up.  
  
There was a traitor.  
  
Though she had yet to tell Spot that she knew.  
  
Reina bit her lip nervously, as she stared into the glassy reflection on the river. The girl stared back at her. She looked worried, almost kinda pale and sickly. Reina shook her head.   
  
"Whatever happened to worrying about yourself?" a mental voice scolded her. Reina looked down and back at her reflection. However before she could really dwell on that thought, a voice interrupted her.  
  
"So here yous are"  
  
Reina looked over her shoulder to see Spot standing behind her, arms crossed. Reina immediately looked away. She wanted to be happy to see him, but she just wasn't. She felt confused inside. That last little thought had certainly given her something to think about. The words echoed in her mind "Whatever happened to worrying about yourself?"  
  
What if she was dooming herself, like her mother had?   
  
"Oh God..." Reina said weakly. She was staring at her reflection, but really was just staring past it.   
  
"'Oh God' what?" Spot's voiced asked. Reina said nothing. She simply wasn't there at the moment. Spot eyed her like she had finally lost it. "...Reina, yous okay?" he asked, with a furrowed brow. Reina only nodded her head, very slowly, her eyes never leaving her reflection.  
  
"Okay..." Spot said, still eyeing her. Spot took a breath and took a seat next to her. Neither said anything for a moment. Spot glanced at Reina, who was still in a trancelike state. He shot her a disgruntled look then seemed to give up. He glanced down to look at his own reflection upon the water's surface. "Reina ...I'se got someting ta tell yous"  
  
"Hmm...?"   
  
Spot looked at her and glared slightly. This was just creepy. It bothered him that Reina just sat there, STARING. He was sick of it.  
  
"KITTY!"  
  
Reina blinked, then shook her head as if snapping out of her trance. "Huh?"  
  
Spot waved a hand in front of her face. "What are yous? Hypnotized?"  
  
Reina looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed that she had zoned like that. Spot shook his head. "Listen, Reina..." he began slowly. His eyes didn't meet hers and he looked deeply troubled. Reina watched him seriously. She waited with patience to hear him out.  
  
Spot drew a breath and continued. "Dere's...someone in da Brooklyn newsies who is..." he paused. "Well, dey..." he swallowed and threw his cap off. His dirty blonde hair was tousled and messed from being under the cap all day. Reina had never seen Spot looked this stressed. She watched him, then allowed herself to finish his sentence. "A traitor?"  
  
Spot looked at her immediately, his eyes wide with...suspicion?  
  
Reina wrinkled her features in confusion. "What...?"  
  
Spot then eyed her very sternly and very seriously. A look that made Reina just a tad uncomfortable. "How did yous know?"  
  
"I overheard you and Kid! Why!?" Reina spat. She had a funny feeling that she knew where Spot was headed with this.  
  
"Reina...Kid suggested dat it was yous"   
  
Reina about fell off the docks and into the water when Spot spoke those words. "KID?!" Reina spat, in pure disbelief. Spot nodded briefly. "YOU MEAN...KID!? ...The Kid I KNOW!?"  
  
"Yeah so?!" Spot asked, glaring a little. He didn't understand where she was going with this little emotional outburst. Reina stood up and slapped a hand to her face. How DARE he?! How...COULD he? She had thought Kid was her friend. Thought.   
  
After the talk they had shared that night, when Spot was bed ridden, she was sure they were friends. He had even said it!!  
  
Now nothing was clear. Reina took a few shallow breaths, attempting to calm down. Her hand slid down her face and she looked to the sky, glaring.   
  
"I shoulda known..."  
  
"What?" Spot asked, standing up as well.   
  
"...I shoulda known dere's no such thing as a 'good person'" (No that's not a typo you see there =) )  
  
"Dat ain't true!" Spot said, rather suddenly.  
  
Reina clenched her fists. Kid's betrayal had cut deep. Very deep. Maybe worse than when Spot had set her up.  
  
"Reina, yous is new. Kid ain't tryin' to cause trouble, he's just bein' honest. It's easy ta suspect yous cause yous is da new poison. He-"  
  
"SHUT UP SPOT!!!!!!!" Reina screamed. She had lost it. Every shred of her stability had disappeared. She was going to snap...  
  
Spot seemed taken back by her sudden outburst. Then he promptly glared like a tiger that had been threatened. Reina turned and faced him. Her look was worse.  
  
The look in her eyes was wild, almost mad. Anger and hate burned upon her facial features. "IF YOU WANT A TRAITOR THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK THAT BACKSTABBING BASTARD?!" she screamed further. "I'm sick of this!!! I am SICK of this place!"  
  
Spot stood back and said nothing. Silent judgement was reserved upon his face.  
  
"FINE! You think I'm a traitor?!! FINE! I'm your traitor!! Are you happy?!"  
  
Spot still said nothing. Reina charged up to him and grabbed him by his collar and stared straight into his eyes, challengingly. "I ASKED, ARE YOU HAPPY SPOT!?"  
Spot still said nothing but stared straight back into her eyes. Neither said anything for a moment and a terribly fierce silence ensued. Then, moments later, as if watching the transformation of something evil to something pure, the dark, seething anger faded from Reina's aqua eyes. She threw Spot back and looked away. "...I'm leaving..."  
  
Spot wanted to say something, but it was too late. What was said, was said. What was done, was done. He knew in his heart that Kid was wrong. He had KNOWN Reina wasn't the traitor.  
  
Yet he said nothing.  
  
Spot had little time to think anything else or dwell upon what had just happened, before he was hit roughly in the back of the head. Spot cried out for a moment, as sheer, nerve splitting pain rocketed through his skull. He fell forward and had just enough strength to turn and face his attacker.  
  
"Boy...did yous mess up" the red haired, familiar boy said with a smart ass smirk. He had something gripped in his hands. Spot's eyesight was doubling, but he did finally realize what it was the boy had in his hand.  
  
It was HIS cane. His trusty cane. It was also the last thing he saw before it was brought down harshly on his head and he lost consciousness. 


	29. Ashes and Flames of What Once Was

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
I haven't done the disclaimer for awhile...so here we go!  
  
Regis: Okay, now Laney ...for the final question. The question that will win you that million dollars...Who owns the movie newsies? Is it...  
A) Francis Ford Coppola  
B) My mom  
C) Disney  
D) You  
Remember, you have no lifelines left!   
  
Laney: ...Er...um D ?  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Laney: ...*considers* YEP!!  
  
Regis: WRONG!!! YOU LOSER!   
  
Racetrack (from audience): It's DISNEY YA BUM!!  
  
Laney: ...I can wish can't I? *teary eyed* ;_ ;  
  
Okay no more thank yous until chapter 31. Chapter 31 is going to be strickly a thank you chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29 ~ Ashes and Flames of What Once Was  
  
"Why can't you be the caring person I know is inside of you...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Spot looked around. It was black. Everywhere was black. He had no idea where he was, but oddly enough, he wasn't panicked.   
  
"Devlin..."  
  
His name. Usually he flinched when someone called his name, but that wasn't the case this time. This voice was like angel or something heavenly calling his name. Maybe he had died?  
  
"Devlin...you mustn't let this continue..."  
  
Spot just stared into the blackness. Something landed softly against his nose. He reached his hand out and grabbed a single, pink rose petal. He held it in the palm of his hand gently.  
  
"Devlin..."  
  
"Huh?!" he looked up suddenly. The voice had shifted. To a rather familiar one. Before his eyes a figure took shape. A woman. She was tall, with wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were not a vibrant but instead a kind shade of gray. White sheets flowed about her body. Her delicate and pale arms were crossed over her chest. She smiled at him kindly and Spot's heart stopped.   
  
"Muddah?" he asked softly. The woman smiled and held her arms out. The white sheets about her shifted until it appeared a figure was being formed. The sheets shifted in front of his mother and finally materialized into another human. He knew this person...  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"You cannot let this continue Spot...I know who you are deep down..."  
  
"I's can't!!" Spot hollered and fell to his knees.   
  
"But you can, I know you can because I've seen it..." the figured said, sadly. "For me Devlin...please..."  
  
"Moira..." Spot whispered, angst tearing through his voice.  
  
***  
  
Spot's eyes opened to not black, but gray. The sky was tinted gray with an orange glow. Was it sunset?  
  
Spot sat up, wincing against the pain. He began to wonder how long he had been out of it.   
  
He shook his head, trying to clear away the pain, but it made it worse. Spot sighed and glanced at his fist. It was clenched shut tightly. He lifted his fist and slowly opened it to reveal, not a pink petal, but instead a small gray ash. Only then did it occur to him that the sky was actually raining ashes. The orange glow was not from a sunset, but from something more sinister.  
  
Spot stood immediately, ignoring the throbbing in his head. He stared at the flames that roared down near the end of the docks. They consumed the entire building.   
  
They roared over the Brooklyn lodging house. Panic struck Spot like an arrow in his heart and he ran as fast as he possibly could. He was there in seconds, but every second seemed precious.   
  
At first he saw nobody, which was a relief and a nightmare at the same time. When he heard grunting and yelling voices from around the corner of the burning lodging house, he immediately followed them. Many of his boys, the older ones, were engaged in fights with other boys. The other boys looked like newsies and for a moment Spot wasn't sure if his newsies were fighting each other. Then did he remember everything. The traitor, the Staten Island newsies, and Reina.  
  
Upon closer inspection, these boys looked like newsies but meaner, tougher. Like the goons they had fought when helping out Manhattan.   
  
Like the boys that had been with Vanderbelt.  
  
Spot searched around desperately within the crowd for Kid, shoving anyone aside who got in his way. One boy came at him and without even making a conscious decision, Spot slammed his fist into the boy's face. The boy went down immediately and Spot continued his search. He came the edge of the fight were he found what he was looking for. Kid was fighting off about four guys and doing a damn good job of it. Behind him stood Vanderbelt, grinning amusedly, and...  
  
Figgy.  
  
Figgy was also smirking, a devious little grin like he always did.   
  
Spot had little time to think. There was no way he could sneak up on neither Vanderbelt or Figgy. However the boys were preoccupied with Kid, and if he just ran in...  
  
Spot grit his teeth and just followed his heart. He ran in, immediately aiming for Vanderbelt. Apparently he had judged right, because the boys didn't seem to notice. Figgy however, had. He withdrew his cane but it wasn't fast enough. Spot leaned in and connected his fist with Figgy's stomach.   
  
Figgy doubled over and the cane rolled out of his hand. Spot seized it immediately and grinned like a child who had his best friend back. He swung it once for good measure, again to get use to it, then a third time, connecting it with Figgy's head just for kicks.   
  
Spot smirked. "I'se have been DYIN' ta do dat!"  
  
Figgy was down. Vanderbelt backed away but glared. The boys had stopped with Kid for a moment to watch and even Kid stared. Vanderbelt smirked, darkly. "Look...isn't this all unnecessary? Just give me the girl and we'll leave"  
  
"I'se doubt dat" Spot shot back. He never took his eyes off Vanderbelt. Vanderbelt sneered. "What are you going to do? You won't do anything my dear b-"  
  
Spot slammed the cane into Vanderbelt's stomach then uppercut him sharply. Living as an orphan and head of the Brooklyn newsies had taught him some good fighting skills. Vanderbelt stumbled back, unnerved. His usually slick hair was now tousled and messed. Vanderbelt glared daggers but turned and ran.   
  
Spot didn't waste time to see Kid or anything else around him. He just ran after Vanderbelt as fast as he could. Kid smirked and took the opportunity to take out the boys who were off guard.  
  
Vanderbelt scrambled up a fire escape that led up to the burning lodging house. Sirens wailed in the distance. The cops, as well as the firefighters were on their way. Below all the boys scattered. Including the Brooklyn newsies. Spot was relentless, even as they reached the top of the building. Flames roared around them, but Spot followed. He wasn't letting Vanderbelt go this time.   
  
***  
  
The scene was a mess. Boys everywhere were running from fear of the "bulls," as the newsies called them. Reina had apparently chose a terrible time to leave. She spotted Kid, just as he was about to run. She ran over and caught his arm.   
  
"Reina! Are-"  
  
"Spare me the pity!!! Where's Spot!?!!" she screamed, shoving him away very harshly. Kid backed away, in surprise. Reina could only glare venom at him. She hated Kid with all her being now, but now wasn't the time to confront him on it. Kid glanced to the roof, breathless and then back to her. "He-"  
  
Reina didn't wait for an answer. She just hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
***  
  
"Drop that pathetic little cane and fight me if you can!!" Vanderbelt snapped. Spot's eyes narrowed and he slipped the cane into the side of his pants, as usual. Where it belonged. Spot had abandoned all thought at this point. His only clear focus was on killing Vanderbelt. Something that had eluded him for a very, very long time.  
  
He dove at Vanderbelt and tackled him. Vanderbelt however wasn't defenseless and it was a stupid move. Before Spot even had time to blink there was splitting pain and he was thrown off, through a wall of flame. Spot struggled to get up but the pain was just too much. He could feel the stinging, intense power of the flames moving in. All he could really make out was Vanderbelt. Standing before him like a mad man, with a knife.   
  
A bloody knife...  
  
Voices seemed to be yelling at him and he heard a faint, yet horrible, creaking. Like breaking wood. Everything happened before Spot's eyes. Someone...pushed him out of the way. Then someone had pushed Vanderbelt. They went over the ledge.  
  
The wood pole that had hung as part of the lodging house's support, was burned through and broke, shattering in the roof.  
  
From afar, the rest of the Brooklyn newsies had gathered, safe from the cops. The Brooklyn newsies watched, well aware that many who had been with them, were no longer there. Also aware that their leader was missing as well as his comrade. Butters, his cheeks smudge with gray from ash, stood just staring at what once was their home.  
They all stood, watching the legacy of the Brooklyn newsies burn. The lodging house seemed to give out a grown as, despite the efforts to put out the fire, the house collapsed in on itself. Ashes were carried on the wind and reached the boys. Sticks reached out and grabbed a few, then glanced around.   
  
The boys looked worn out. Tired. Most were older than him, but they looked really old. Like the night had worn them down. In a lot of ways, it had.  
  
They were leaderless and worse, homeless. However all they could do was watch the ashes and flames of what once was. 


	30. To Manhattan

"Just to Love"  
By: Laney Sanchez  
==============  
Author's note: Okay. I bet you all are depressed after the last chapter. Even worse I bet your mad cause of the nasty cliffhanger.   
  
Well then you're really going to hate me because this is the end folks. Yep! Surprise! *dodges knives and flaming objects* O_o  
  
This is the last chapter of "Just To Love". Chapter 31 is strickly a THANK YOU chapter. Before you send me death threats...(Heehee) keep in mind that there is going to be a part 2. "The Edge of Tomorrow". However I have a lot of other FF.Net stories that I would like to see completed.   
"Silent Hill 3" will be my first task, then once that is done, I'll move onto "The Edge of Tomorrow" where the Manhattan newsies will come in (Yay!!)  
Thank you so much to everyone, EVERY SINGLE PERSON, who ever reviewed this story. You guys are what kept me going and what's more, what led me to my FIRST EVER completed, thirty chapter story. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for giving me the motivation. =)  
  
Now on with the last chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30 ~ To Manhattan  
  
The night had been long for the Brooklyn newsies. They had all slept outdoors for the first time in a long time. A few had broken off from the group and scattered and now their numbers were fairly small.  
  
The sun had just arose. Butters, a young newsies with messy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, had watched it rise. Butters was usually known for his random comments and innocently stupid manner. Usually, but not today. Butters had become quiet. All that he had known, had vanished in one night.  
  
He just didn't know what to say.  
  
"Seen anyting?" his best buddy, Sticks, asked quietly beside him. Butters just shook his no. Sticks looked down. He knew his best friend was sad. They all were sad. At least he was.  
  
Suddenly a stuttering made Sticks look up. "Wha-?"  
  
Butters was pointing then finally managed to shout "It's...SPOT!"  
  
At that point only a few newsboys raised their heads, a few looking at Butters like he was delirious. Butters shouted again. "IT'S SPOT!! SPOT'S HERE!!"  
  
Now more newsboys stood up and when they saw what Butters did, they too ran over.   
  
Spot was really out of it. The bottom of his white shirt was stained with blood and he was very pale. He was being supported by an older newsie. Not Kid though. This newsie had black hair and a sort of childish look about his face, despite the fact that he was older.   
  
"Make room! Make room!" he shouted and laid Spot down gently. Spot winced painfully. "Geeze...I hoid dat Brooklyn had gotten inta some trouble, but I never imagined dat it was like dis..." the older newsie said, peeling up Spot's shirt just slightly to see a deep stab wound. The older newsie winced. "Spot, yous is gunna need a doctah..."  
  
Spot was teetering on the verge of unconsciousness. He only managed to whisper "...to Man...hattan..."  
  
The older newsie nodded. All Spot heard was Racetrack stand up and give out orders. Then he slipped back into the familiar blackness.   
  
***  
  
"Moira..."  
  
Moira smiled sweetly. Her short black hair seemed to blow about her face. Spot longed to reach out and just hold her. He missed her so much...  
  
"I'm gone Devlin..."  
  
"I'se know..." Spot said painfully, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
Silence.  
  
Spot slowly opened his eyes. Things were black once more except for a blue light where Moira was. It twisted and turned, forming another human figured. A girl. She looked angelic. Her chestnut brown hair was in gentle, delicate curls about her face. She seemed to wear a dress of white light.   
  
Spot stood still. He couldn't move.  
  
The girl looked to him and her familiar aqua eyes seemed to burn into his. Moira was gone...  
  
Spot reached out for the girl.   
  
The darkness swirled and seemed to swallow the angelic looking girl. It was like a current bringing Spot further and further away from him.  
  
"...Devlin...you've learned the greatest thing..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"...Just to love..."  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
"Just remember...and keep it in your heart..."  
  
The blackness engulfed the girl, like a beast swallowing prey. He had lost Moira...  
  
And now he had lost Reina too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Last note: This chapter is very meaningful if you read it while listening to "Nature Boy" but the one by Celine Dion. It's very beautiful. I highly recommend it. I tried to not go all Moulin Rouge (cause now that's what people associate this song with), because I've loved this song LONG before that movie and in my opinion it sucks that now when that song is played people go "OH! The Moulin Rouge song!"  
  
Oh well...I hope I gave it another meaningful storyline, if only for a moment.  
  
Thank you again...to everyone. Bye for now. ~ Stars *hugs* 


End file.
